


the sea around us

by Enj0ltaiRe, reddies_spaghetti



Series: the sea around us [1]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Sexual Assault, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pirate Richie, Prince Eddie - Freeform, Rimming, Slurs, Smut, Violence, i don't make the rules, like it has been since the beginning, the use of the term 'captain' is definitely sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 52,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enj0ltaiRe/pseuds/Enj0ltaiRe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddies_spaghetti/pseuds/reddies_spaghetti
Summary: Prince Edward, is due to marry Princess Myra in order to help secure his kingdom financially. In a last ditch effort to be free and fulfil a lifelong dream of travelling the world, he sneaks out of his window and on board a pirate ship. Captain Richie Tozier’s pirate ship.or Prince Eddie & Pirate Richie AU





	1. prologue

The waves crashed against the rocks that surrounded the main pier, ships from all over the realm having stopped in the docks of Ellendalla to partake in various errands. In the midst of all the ships, stood the Royal Vessel, and on board was Admiral Wentworth, the King’s most trusted friend, and his young son, Richard. Wentworth had insisted that his son travel with him at all times, refusing to leave him behind when he embarked on his much longer trips. King Frank was happy to agree, after all his friend had lost his wife during childbirth and he wasn’t wanting to take the risk with his son. The King couldn’t help but think that if it were his own son he would feel the same.

The pier wasn’t incredibly busy, which King Frank was thankful for as he walked across the wooden platform to meet his friend as he stepped off of the ship. He held his own son, Edward’s, hand in his own, his small form following him with wide eyes and a bright smile. Ever since his private tutor had mentioned ships, his son had been desperate to see one for himself. Eventually, and with much debate with his wife, Frank brought Eddie to see their ship and meet the Admiral himself.

As the two men reunited, the young prince stood to the side, staring up at the ship in awe. It was so much larger up close than from his bedroom window at the palace. Slowly, so as to not interrupt his father’s conversation, Eddie walked towards the boarding plank intending on having a real look inside the ship.

“Who are _you_?” a voice spoke and Eddie jumped, his smaller frame turning around to meet the gaze of a boy, about the same age as him but a little taller. He was dressed in a black shirt, navy pants and black boots that reached up his legs towards his knee. His curly brown hair was pulled back with a bandana and he was leaning against the side of the ship.

“My name is Eddie, my father is the King!” Eddie spoke in a proud voice and brushed his hands down his baby blue suit jacket that his mother insisted he wore. Eddie hated all the fancy clothes he had to wear, he wasn’t allowed to get them dirty, which meant he couldn’t go and play outside in the grass or learn how to swim or do other things that children did.

“Oh! You’re the prince!” The boy exclaimed and moved off of the side, walking over to Eddie, “I’m Richie, your dad is friends with my dad! He runs this ship and gets to tell all the crew what to do!” Eddie looked up at the boy with wide eyes. He was much taller up close and his eyes were a dark chocolate colour that made Eddie’s smile widen. Richie smiled brightly and reached his hand down, taking Eddie’s carefully and bringing it up to his lips. At the contact, a wave of _something_ passed through the two of them, causing their eyes to widen. Richie recovered quickly however and he smiled, “Your Highness, may I show you my ship?”

Eddie nodded his head, “I would love for you to show me around, Richie.” He noticed that Richie was still holding his hand, making no effort to let go and he let him drag him along. Richie pointed out all the ropes that secured the sails, the wheel, the mast and even the plank. Everything was just as Eddie had dreamed it would be, the only thing missing was the open sea. “I want to travel the world when I grow up, but mother says it’s too dangerous for a prince.”

“Well I think your mother is stupid. I think anyone should be allowed to explore the seven seas!” Richie jumped up onto the edge of the ship and started walking along the wood. “Tell you what Your Highness, when we’re older, I’ll come back for you, and we’ll explore the seven seas together.” He jumped down and held out his hand. “What do you say?”

Eddie had never agreed to something so fast before and he nodded his head, taking Richie’s extended hand and once again, experiencing that feeling, “Deal! You better keep your promise and come back for me.”

“Your Highness, I _always_ keep my promises!”

* * *

 

That was the one promise that Richie didn’t keep. He never saw the prince again after that day and soon, Richie forgot all about him. He grew up, learning how to sail a ship and the seven seas just like his father. The sea was his whole life, and travelling with his father was something that he never thought he would ever lose.

That is until King Frank had disembarked the crew on a mission to provide assistance to the King in the kingdom of Elalille. The mission was to retrieve a flower that would supposedly cure the sick and gravely injured, therefore of course his father wanted to help. What they hadn’t counted on, was for the King to have lied to them. The flower was not a cure, but in fact a poison, a poison that would be used on the poor and the sick in order to reduce the population.

The last time Richie saw his father was when his head was being placed on the chopping block after he had refused to help the King follow through with his plan. He knew the royal guards were out to find him, and any other member of the crew, so he made a split decision and ran for the ship. He was joined by his childhood friend Beverly and some members of the crew as they set sail, their destination uncertain. They couldn’t return to Ellendalla as the news of his fathers ‘betrayal’ would have reached King Frank before they could dock and there would be a notice out for his arrest, as well as anyone associated with him.

It was royal blood that cost him his family. That cost him his father. It was royal blood that made him an orphan, a runaway with no place to call home. It was royal blood that made him a pirate.

It was in that moment that Richie Tozier decided that he would never bow in the presence of royalty ever again, and on his head be it.


	2. home sweet home

“But mother-”

“Absolutely not. You are to return to your room immediately after your lesson and that is _final._ ” Queen Sonia’s voice was firm, there would be no swaying her decision. Her son Edward, or Eddie as he preferred to be called, let out a frustrated cry. That’s how their conversations always went: Eddie trying speak with his voice and say what he really thought while his mother ignored completely whatever sounded vaguely like a complaint.

“Mother! It’s not fair. I’m twenty-one years old I’m not a child anymore! You can’t keep me locked in here forever!” Eddie was aware that he was causing a scene, that most of the servants had paused their work to listen in to the conversation. Having no privacy whatsoever what probably one of the things he hated the most.

“I don’t care how old you are, after all we have done for you, you should learn to hold your tongue!” She hissed in a dark tone which made Eddie’s spine stand up straight. “Now, banish those childish thoughts of travelling the world from your brain and focus on your studies. You’re a Prince, not a pauper. Act like one.”

At those words, Eddie decided couldn’t stand to be in the same room as his mother for a second longer, so he turned on his heel and walked out of the throne room. He was meant to have an French lesson in the library, but he was in no mood to study so he made a beeline for him bedroom, slamming the door and bolting the lock. He walked over to his window and climbed up onto the ledge, unlocking the window at the same time, letting it swing open. He leaned his head against the wall as he looked out towards the harbour at all the ships coming and going, free to do as they pleased.

His mother insisted that he should be grateful for the life he born into, that there were so many others out there less fortunate than he was. Eddie had to disagree, he would much rather be out living in the slums of the city that surrounded the palace than sleeping in a too soft bed, with silk sown sheets. He was trapped in a prison, guarded by his mother, destined to live a life he never chose. He knew that it wasn’t easy for them, just as it wasn’t for him. He was no fool. There were people starving out there, people fighting each day just to bring a loaf of bread back home to feed their kids, but Eddie couldn’t bring himself to feel lucky for the life he was brought into. He would have rather worked each day of his life than being spoiled like a little brat. It wasn’t fair. Why was he supposed to have such a privileged life, why there were people who couldn’t afford fresh water.

His dreams for adventure were not childish, anything but, ever since he could remember it was the only thing on his mind. His desire to see the world and all it had to offer overruled any other thought that Eddie had ever had. He slipped down from the window and reached under his bed, pulling out the map of all the kingdoms and realms of the world. Each city, every island, was marked with a yellow dot, which signified that this was a place Eddie wished to visit one day. Whenever he discovered or learned about a new place, he would add a dot to his map and hide it under his bed. If his mother discovered it, she would have it ripped into shreds and set on fire, making him watch in the process.

He rolled the map back up and placed it back in it’s hiding place, moving back to the window. He was still young, that was true, but there was so much of the world that Eddie wanted to see, that he was beginning to fear that he wouldn’t succeed in seeing it all. His eyes watched the sea and the waves, the waves that he yearned to see up close. How he was desperate to feel the water brush over his skin and the sand between his toes. According to his mother, sea water would bring him out in a dangerous rash and the sand carried multiple diseases which meant he would get sick.

Voices from the courtyard dragged his attention away from the sea and he looked down at the guards sparring with one another. Yet another activity that his mother withheld from him, declaring that he was to delicate to take part in such dangerous activities. Eddie couldn’t help but think that if he was  permitted to do some things, then maybe he wouldn’t be so delicate.

Which brings his thoughts back to what started off his argument with his mother in the throne room. The head guards daughter, Betty, was having a birthday celebration at her home that night. Eddie and Betty were close friends, the only real friend from the outside world that Eddie could talk to. Betty had embarked on many adventures with her father, beyond the Kingdom of Ellandalla, in which they resided. Whenever she returned, she would bring Eddie something back, along with the stories of how he encountered Pirates, and saw the cleared blue sea and the whitest sand. Eddie _lived_ for Betty’s stories, and she had asked him during her last visit if he would come to her party.

He was so sure that his mother would have agreed, after all she knew Betty and her father, but her answer remained the same. A straightforward no. _Eddie you could be kidnapped and held for ransom! What would the kingdom do then without their prince?!_ Her words still echoed in Eddie’s brain. He would have been surrounded by guards, there was no way that anyone could have attempted to kidnap him. When his mother’s mind was made though, it was made, which left Eddie in a fowl mood and all alone once again.

As the evening drew in, Eddie could hear the guards rustling outside of his bedroom door, and even though it was locked from the inside, he heard the loud click that signified it had also been locked from the outside too. It was routine. Every night his mother would order the guards to lock him inside his bedroom, keeping him trapped in his prison. Once again he slipped off of the window ledge and changed out of his clothes and into his nightwear. The summer breeze drifted through the open window and the smell of the sea filled Eddie’s nostrils as it always did. The familiar feeling in his stomach returned and he climbed into his bed.

One day. One day he would finally be able to go and see the world. One day he would be free.

That day wasn’t there yet.

* * *

Richie Tozier stood aboard _Trashmouth_ , a cigarette between his teeth as he looked out at the open sea. It had been eight years since his had witnessed his father’s execution and began a life of piracy with his best friend, Beverly, even though it still felt like yesterday. Now, at twenty four years old and the captain of his own crew, Richie had never felt more free.

Among his large crew, he had five trusted people: there was Mike, who was strongest of them all and also the chef on board; Stan, who was in charge of studying the stars; Bill, who always made sure the crew was satisfied, in order to prevent mutinies; Ben, who kept the maps safe and least but not last Beverly, the only woman in board. She was Richie’s right hand and confident.

He was free to sail the seven seas, explore all the hidden treasures of the world without having to bow down to royalty. He flicked the end of the cigarette out into the open sea and turned to face Beverly, who was steering the wheel of the ship. “Miss Marsh, how far are we from the nearest dock?” He asked, moving to her side.

Beverly looked up at him with a distant look in her eye that didn’t settle well with the Captain, but before he could open his mouth to ask her she spoke up, “The nearest dock is in the kingdom of Ellendalla, Captain.” Her voice was stoic, as she was more than well aware of Richie’s past with the kingdom. “However, the next dock is Tortuga and it’s a four week journey, we might not have enough supplies to last us that long.”

Richie brought his thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose and pinched it hard. Ellendalla wasn’t a Kingdom he wanted to visit again anytime soon, even though he was sure the King and Queen had forgotten all about Wentworth Tozier and his son Richard. Eventually, he let out a sigh, “Dock the ship in Ellendalla Miss Marsh. We’ll stay one night for re-stock and one night only, then we will continue to Tortuga.”

Beverly nodded her head, tipping her hat towards him, “Aye aye, Captain!” She called and he chuckled, patting her on the back before walking down the steps to the lower deck and into his cabin.

Ellendalla, the Kingdom he used to call his home, the Kingdom that he used to love and respect. It meant nothing to him now. He would help his crew re-stock and they would be on their way. Tortuga was a city on a remote island that welcomed pirates and outlaws from all over the world. It wasn’t a place that Richie docked at for long, but it was a place that provided him the relief that his crew members couldn’t. He was a young man after all, he had urges.

He would leave Beverly in charge, she would understand how difficult this stop would be for him. He was older now, more filled out. Gone were the nice clothes his father insisted he wore and in their place a shirt that showed his chest, a leather vest and high boots. Attached to the belt of his pants, he kept his sword, an item he never went anywhere without. He was very skilled in the act of sword fighting, something he’d learned from his father and then built on as the years had passed. All his crew were also trained, his only rule for being on board was that they were able to defend themselves from danger, he didn’t need damsels in distress to look after at. During a fight, he didn’t want to worry about whether his men were able to handle themselves or not.

Richie spent the two days that it took for them to arrive in Ellendalla in his cabin. Some of the crew were concerned, but Beverly assured them that nothing was wrong. She knew him better than anyone else in the whole world. They had been sailing together for years now, trusted each other for even longer. Maybe they could have even loved each other romantically, if they hadn’t been so similar. They were bonded together like twins could have been. They would have died for each other in the blink of an eye, without regretting it.

When the ship docked, Richie finally emerged from the cabin and breathed in the fresh air of the Kingdom. It always did smell pleasant, like fresh baked bread and spring flowers. He remembered as if it were yesterday how he enjoyed spending his days around the kingdom, running up and down the streets with the other kids and feeling like he didn’t have a single care in the world. He missed those days. Feeling safe under his father’s arm, knowing that, no matter how far at sea they went, there would always have been a home to come back to.

He looked up and his eyes settled on the palace itself, it’s large form towering over the city and its inhabitants. He sucked in a deep breath and stepped up beside Beverly before he spoke to her, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Ah, home sweet home.”


	3. the announcement

Eddie was woken up the following morning with a loud knock on the door of his bedroom. He frowned and sat up, the sheets pooling around his waist as he rubbed his eyes. _Who needed to speak to him so early in the morning?_ Instead of wondering, he slipped out of the bed and padded over to the door, pulling it open to reveal the head guard who's expression was one that Eddie had never had the pleasure of experiencing before. That thought alone made an uncomfortable feeling settle in his stomach as he stepped outside.

“Your Highness, I have been ordered to escort you to the throne room immediately where your parents are waiting for you,” the guard explained and Eddie was startled, it couldn't have been long past seven in the morning, which was extremely early for his parents to be requesting an audience. Regardless, he nodded to the guard and slipped back inside his bedroom and changed into something more presentable.

“They didn't mention to you why they needed to see me so urgently, did they?” Eddie asked the guard, curiously, once he emerged from his bedroom fully dressed. He followed him the corridor, each step making his stomach swoop. Was he in trouble? Apart from his argument with his mother the previous night, he hadn't done anything that would require his parents asking for his presence so early.

“My apologies Your Highness, I am not aware of why your parents wished to speak to you this morning. I am simply following through on my orders from the Queen,”the guard spoke, his voice firm and orderly. Eddie simply nodded and as they walked past an open window, he managed to catch a look out to the clock that stood in the centre of the town square which made him aware that the time was indeed, just after seven in the morning.

As the doors to the Throne Room were pulled open by the other guards, Eddie's eyes settled on his parents figures at the front of the room almost instantly. The guard bowed to him as he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. Eddie swallowed thickly, his heart hammering in his chest as he started walking down the purple carpet that lead to where his parents were sitting on their Thrones. His father's expression was unreadable, whilst his mother's expression was stoic, as per usual.

“Edward,” his mother's voice boomed out through the empty room, making Eddie wince. 'Edward we have something of great importance to discuss with you.”

Eddie reached the front of room and looked at his parents with a confused expression, “Am I in trouble?” He asked carefully and his mother scoffed.

“Don't be so absurd, Edward,” she hissed. “You're twenty-one years old, as you so boldly informed me yesterday, and this means you are considered an adult, and with adulthood comes responsibility.” Eddie blinked a few times, the words of his mother only furthering his confusion. _Was she about to let him go outside?_ “Therefore, we have decided-”

“You have decided Sonia, please do not bring me into this. This is your idea and you will take soul responsibility for it,” his father spoke up, taking Eddie by surprise. The uncomfortable feeling had returned and Eddie's stomach churned.

“Fine then, _I_ , have decided that tomorrow morning, you will be married to Princess Myra of the Kingdom Elalille. She will arrive tonight with her father, King George, and the ceremony will take place at midday.”

It was as though the floor had fallen from below his feet and he was spiralling out of control. _Marriage?!_ “Mother- you can't be serious!” He exclaimed and the look he received in response from his mother was so deadly that it made Eddie's spine stand up straight.

“You _will_ marry Princess Myra tomorrow Edward. No buts, no arguments about it. This arrangement will help secure our Kingdom financially and we also require heirs. The original plan was to wait until you were slightly older, but you have informed me that you are an adult, therefore you can blame yourself for your current situation. Do I make myself clear, Edward?”

Eddie stared at her with wide eyes, his throat closed up. He was going to be married in the morning, to a woman he'd never met and there was nothing he could do about it. Just like that, all his dreams of seeing the world outside and beyond the palace walls were crushed and he was left with the broken pieces. “Yes mother,” he spoke softly, but loud enough that she would hear. “Loud and clear.”

“Excellent, now you are excused.” She spoke, authority clear in her voice. When it was evident that she had nothing more left to say to her son, Eddie turned on his heals and rushed out of the Throne Room as fast as his legs could carry him, the large doors slamming in his wake.

* * *

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Beverly's voice broke through Richie's deep thoughts and he turned his head in her direction. “You have barely spoken since we docked. I know- I know how much this place meant to you when you were a child. I know how difficult it must be to be back here, even if it is just for one night-”

“I'm fine Beverly, believe me, I am fine,” Richie interrupted her, but his voice was soft, not harsh. “I know I haven't been very in tune with everyone, but I am fine.” He stepped away from the edge of the ship and walked with Beverly towards the boarding plank. “Let's just re-stock and be out of here as quickly as we can.”

“They won't recognise you, if that's what you're worried about,” Bev spoke as they walked onto the shore. She didn't exactly feel comfortable here herself, all the women were staring at her, or at her choice of clothes for that matter. As the only woman aboard a ship of men, she wasn't going to walk around in a dress, it wasn't practical. All the woman in the town surrounding the palace were dressed to the nines, the dock itself surprisingly busy for the time of year.

As though sensing Beverly's sudden change in demeanour, chuckled, “The royals must be celebrating something important. Most of those ships flag's are from different Kingdoms.”

Bev wrinkled her nose and picked up a large box packed with potatoes and began loading them onto the ship. Richie chuckled and followed suit, helping her pack up the ship. “Sounds like a wedding to me,” she spoke as she saw large bouquets of flowers being carried off of a neighbouring ship and towards the palace.

Richie was just about to respond, when he saw the familiar sails of a very familiar ship and he lunged at Beverly, throwing her to the ground. Beverly squawked in surprise from underneath him and he glared down at her. “King George's sails,” he hissed. “We have to move fast, King Frank's guards may not recognise us, but King George's will.”

Beverly managed to sit up, moving her head in the direction as she watched the King, _her_ King depart the ship with his stuck up, spoiled brat of a daughter, Myra. It was then that Beverly knew that this commotion was indeed a wedding. “Poor soul,” she muttered, gaining Richie's attention.

“Poor soul?” He questioned and she nodded her head towards the Princess.

“Poor soul to whoever has to spend the rest of their live married to _that.”_ She explained further and Richie had to agree. It was very obvious that it was the Prince, the son of King Frank and Queen Sonia, that had the pleasure of marrying the Princess of the Kingdom that executed his father. The pirate had very little sympathy for the royals, after all, Princess Myra and Prince Edward deserved each other.

“Let's just move quickly and be out of here. Tortuga awaits us and personally, I cannot wait until we arrive. I am in desperate need for a vacation.”

* * *

 

Eddie sighed as he looked out of his bedroom window at all the ships that were docked in the pier, most of them having arrived for the wedding. He had been watching the harbour all day, hoping he would catch a glimpse of the royal ship from Elalille, but there had been nothing so far. He was convinced he’d missed it as it was nightfall, his soon-to-be wife would be here already. His eyes drifted from the ships, up to the sea and it's horizon, watching the setting sun with a look of longing on his features. So much for his dreams to go and explore the world, explore _anywhere_ other than the ground that surrounded the palace. Surrounded his prison. Tomorrow he'd be married to a woman he'd never met, and who knows what would happen after that. This was his last chance, his last chance to make a decision for himself and go _live_.

Suddenly an idea popped into his head and he looked towards the bedsheets. If he ever wanted to see the world, then he knew he would have to do it without his parents permission. He scrambled off of the window ledge and got to work tying his bedsheets together so they created a manmade rope.  He packed a satchel and collected his map from under his bed, securing it to his side.

With his decision made, Eddie quickly changed into something more comfortable and grabbed his cloak, pulling it over his head. He moved towards his window and gripped onto the rope, beginning his descent towards the ground. His feet hit the stone ground and he made his way towards the main exit, managing to avoid all the guards. Once he was home free, he breathed a sigh of relief and with one final look towards his confinement, he turned and made his way to the harbour.


	4. stowaway

It was still dark when Eddie reached the harbour, most of the working men had retired to bed, and the crew of the various ships were either asleep or at the tavern. As he scanned over the ships, he pondered over which one to board. It had to be a ship with a crew that wouldn't immediately recognise him, it had to be a ship that could take him far away from here. As Eddie ran his eyes over the ships once more, he heard some commotion coming from further down the pier. Pulling his cloak further over his head, he wandered down, and hid behind a barrel.

"Miss Marsh!" A man with wild curly hair said cheerfully, walking down the stairs to the deck of the ship. "Is everything ready?" He asked, fidgeting with the bottle in his hand.

"Everything's ready, Captain." The redhead, who Eddie assumed was the aforementioned Miss Marsh, said with a smile. "We are ready to leave this fancy harbour. God knows how long I can manage to handle these women's stares. Don't they wear pants here?" She said bitterly. "Let's just leave. Tortuga is waiting for us."

_Tortuga? Where was that?_

The man with the wild hair hummed and Eddie watched as he waited for every member of the crew to get back on board. "Very well," he said, adjusting the hat that somewhat managed to tame the curls. "Hop hop, my good fellows, let's leave this goddam place for good!"

Eddie watched as the man vanished aboard the ship. _He must be the Captain._ Before he could talk himself out of his ridiculous plan, Eddie rushed towards the boarding plank and threw himself behind some tall boxes filled with potatoes and other supplies. Hopefully he'd be able to stay in his position on the ship until it docked and he would sneak off and begin his adventure.

The ship left the kingdom before sunrise. The ship rocked along with the waves and as Eddie felt his stomach churn he prayed to the high heavens that he wasn't about to come down with sea-sickness. It would be some cruel trick of fate for his body to react that way. He peeked his head just a little around the side of the box and his eyes caught onto the man with the wild hair, the Captain as various members of the crew kept calling him. _So I was right!_ He was tall, dressed all in black and had had a cigar poking out from between his lips as he watched the horizon.

As he trailed his eyes away from the man, they caught sight of the flag that was now flying high above the mast and the sickness feeling returned. It was the flag of a pirate ship. Out of all the ships at the harbour Eddie could have boarded, he chose a pirate ship! Hopefully he wouldn't be aboard for long, and he hoped that he wouldn't be noticed.

How Eddie wished that he hadn't spoke so soon.

Just as he moved to settle back down behind the boxes, his eyes caught those of the redhead from before. It was though the two of them were frozen in time for a second before her eyes hardened and she reached out, grabbing him by his collar and yanking him out of his hiding spot. Eddie let out a gasp and he tried to shrug her off, “Hey! Hey wait, let me go!”

"What do we have here?! A clandestine?!" She dragged him up on the main deck and pushed him on the ground. "Captain! Looks like we have a rat problem."

The Captain turned his head, eyebrows raised, looking down at Eddie on the floor. Eddie's stomach was churning with what he could only describe as fear. His mother had warned him about pirates when he went off on one of his rants about travelling the world. She had warned him about how dangerous they were, and if you even so much as spoke out of place they would make you walk the plank. However, in that moment as he watched the captain stare down at him with judging eyes, Eddie ignored his mother's warnings and spat out, “I am _not_ a rat! I swear I don't want to steal anything from you, or anything like that. I just...needed a way out. Out of the Kingdom and your ship was leaving."

"So you just decided to sneak in without saying anything to anyone? Without paying?" The redhead snapped, still holding his collar roughly.

Just then, the Captain held his hand up and knelt in front of him, putting a finger under his chin and lifting his head up. "Who are you?" He asked with a serious look in his eyes.

Eddie swallowed, an intimidated feeling filling his gut as the Captain forced his head up. _Do I tell them the truth?_ He couldn't do that. If they found out who he really was he'd be head for sure. So he lied. "My names Carter," he spoke, trying to keep a straight face, hoping his lie passed.

"Carter." the Captain repeated, slowly. He glanced at his clothes, at his clean face and his neat hair. He took one of his hands and look at it carefully. "You never worked in your entire life, have you, Carter? Never used these small, pretty hands to earn some money. So what do you do for living? Are you a poet, maybe? A singer?" He said, staring in his eyes with a suspicious look. "You must earn good money, considering your fancy clothes."

Eddie swore internally, wishing he had thought his plan through a bit more but alas here he was; "Does it really matter what my job was? I needed to leave and your ship was my best chance. I won't be in your hair for long, if you just stop at the next pier that would be great!"

Most of the crew was silent around him until someone, someone _way_ at the back choked. "Holy shit. Holy shit Captain. Captain that's the _Prince._ "

The Captain raised his eyebrows and stood up, letting go of his face as though he had been burned. "The Prince?" He said, with mock awe. "We have royalty on board!" He gasped, bringing a hand to his chest. The crew laughed and the redhead rolled her eyes with a disgusted face.

"What are we going to do with him?" She asked.

"Throw him in the sea!" One of the men suggested.

"Chain him to the mast and let the birds eat him!" Another said.

The Captain stared down at him, pondering. "Give the prince a bed." He eventually said. "He's going to be a great currency of exchange."

Eddie's stomach dropped just a little as he realised the out of all the ships that he could jumped on, he picked the ship that hated royalty and wanted to sell him off to some other bastard. "I think I'd rather jump in the sea thank you very much," he answered back, glaring at the Captain. "Sounds a lot less painful."

"Yeah, sorry sweetheart, but you don't really get a say in this decision,” the Captain grinned before walking away.

The redhead and another boy, tall with bronze hair, yanked Eddie up to his feet and walked him down to the cells, opening one and locking him inside. Eddie watched as the boy disappeared, but the redhead remained. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Why did you even leave your kingdom? You've got everything anyone could ever want."

Eddie looked up as the woman spoke at him and he shrugged, "It was more of a cell than this is,” he gestured to the confinement. "People think that everything I could ever want was what I had, well it's not. That life sucks. I've never been out of the palace before and I was meant to be getting married this morning to a woman I've never met. So I ran away. I ran away because I wanted an adventure."

The red head looked at him, a small smile forming on her lips, “"Well, you certainly have guts under those fancy clothes,” she commented before he vanished back up the steps, leaving Eddie alone.

 

* * *

  

Beverly rejoined Richie on the top deck, leaning against the railings. Richie looked at her with a thoughtful look on his face, "What do you think I should do with him?"

Beverly blinked at him, "Well, I don't think he means any ill will. I really do think he just wanted to get away. But the decision is ultimately up to you Captain."

"He's a prince, Bev, what good could he be if he joined our crew? He's never worked in his entire life. He doesn't know shit about our kind of lifestyle. He's used to having his feet rubbed in the morning and tea served on a silver tray." He shook his head with a sigh. "If I made him stay, he could slow us down."

Bev shrugged, “As I said it’s up to you, but you have to remember that we all grew up in high praised households. We weren’t from the slums. You served royalty before we chose this lifestyle, remember that?”

"Yeah, of course I do." Richie sighed, rubbing his face. "Have someone bringing breakfast to him. I'll meet him in an hour, let him know that." He said, turning his back and walking away.

He needed to take some extra time to decide what to do about this unconventional turn of events.


	5. your highness

As Eddie lay back on the wooden board in the cell, he closed his eyes and listened to the waves. They were extremely calming to the young prince, who was currently in a sticky situation The ship would soon dock at the next harbour and the Captain would take him to some auction to be sold off in exchange for a decent price. As he inhaled, his nostrils were filled with a delicious smell that could only be coming from the kitchen, and as his stomach growled in response, Eddie realised he hadn't eaten since the night before. His thoughts of food were interrupted by the sound of footsteps, which were immediately followed by a young man who came to a halt behind the bars of his cell. In his hands was a bowl, steam radiating from it and the smell making Eddie's head spin. Food.

“I've got you breakfast, your highness,” the man spoke with a polite smile on his lips, “Also, I've been asked to report to you that the Captain will meet you on deck in an hour.”

Eddie sat up and slowly walked over to the man, accepting the bowl of porridge and sitting it onto the wooden board. He turned his attention back to the man and sighed softly, “Thank you, but please, please don't call me 'your highness'. It's Eddie, just Eddie.” How Eddie _loathed_ the title that he had been born into. Just because someone called him 'your highness' it automatically meant that things should be handed to him on a silver platter. He hated it.

The man chuckled, “Very well, _just Eddie_ ,” he pushed his hand through the bar towards him. “My name is Mike. Also, don't worry, someone will come and let you out soon. Believe me, the Captain is not as rough and mean as he looks. He just wants to scare you a little,” he winked.

“It's nice to meet you Mike, even if it is under...odd circumstances.” He shook his hand before letting it go and taking a step back. “I’m sure. I mean he would have thrown me off the boat if he was really bad right?” His tone was light and a small smile graced his face. Mike didn't reply, he just threw him another wink and disappeared back up the stairs. Eddie ran a hand through his hair and picked up the steaming bowl of porridge, taking a spoonful and swallowing it with a groan. As he slowly ate it, he had to admit that it actually tasted better than any shit meal they cooked for him at the palace. This was _real_ food.

The hour passed by quickly, so quick that Eddie was taken by surprise as he heard another set of footsteps trudge down towards the cells. He had expected that it would be Mike again, or someone from earlier, but instead it was a completely different man. This was was tall, long black hair covered his face and his expression was full of disgust that Eddie's gut twisted. He came to a stop in front of the cell and leaned his head through the bars, his mouth turning up into a sneer. “So you're the Prince of Ellendalla then,” he spat and Eddie backed up. “Scum is what I'd call you. If I were the Captain I'd have you walk the plank and fed to the sharks, but alas, I've been gifted with the pleasure of taking you up deck.”

Even though he was in the hands of pirates, and he had been thrown in a cell, Eddie wasn't _truly_ afraid. The crew all generally seemed kind, deep down, and the according to Mike, the Captain wasn't all bad. Right now though, right now Eddie was afraid. As the man unlocked the cell, Eddie backed up, earning a laugh from him. “Scared, your highness? You should be.” The man reached forward and grabbed Eddie's arm, dragging him from the cell and up the stairs to the main deck.

Eddie tried to tug his arm out of the man's harsh grip, insisting that he was capable of walking by himself, but he was too strong. Most of the crew were busy with their duties as Eddie was shoved onto his knees in front of the Captain. Eddie looked up at him, a strange wave of relief settling in his stomach as he knew the man who had dragged him up here wouldn't hurt him with the Captain present. The Captain met his eyes and a smirk graced his lips, “Your highness.”

Eddie groaned at the use of his title once again and he glared at the Captain, “Please don’t call me that,” he insisted. “I’d rather be called a rat than that.”

The man who had brought him from his cell, growled behind him and spat in his direction, the spit landing a few inches away from his face. He shuddered and gagged as the Captain inhaled sharply, "Now, Patrick, that's just gross. Get your ass to work." He turned his attention back to Eddie, crossing his arms and Eddie swallowed, getting to his feet. "So. Edward Kaspbrak, right? Son of Frank and Sonia Kaspbrak. King and queen. The prince himself." He touched the hem of his hat and grinned again. "Never had a celebrity on board of my humble ship." He laughed. "The thing is. Where are you headed to? Where were you planning to go?"

Eddie grimaced at the mention of his parents names, "I'm not a celebrity. I was born into a life I didn't want." He took a glance out at the ocean, and it was then he realised how close he was. He was literally on a ship out at sea. All around him all he could sea was the beauty that was the ocean. Totally ignoring the captain he walked to the edge of the ship to look over at the waves. They were so beautiful up close. "I don't know..." he eventually added. "I just...needed to get away."

The Captain folded his arms on his chest and a smile curved his lips. The boy looked like he meant every word he was saying, and he  had never been one to deny another person an adventure. If an adventure was what the Prince wanted, he would have given him one. "No one stays on my ship for free. You'll have to work and earn yourself three meals and a bed. Have I made myself clear?"

Eddie turned around to face him quickly and he nodded his head. "Absolutely. I'll do as much as I can, although some things you might have to teach as I'll admit I don't have much experience of being on a ship."

"Do you know how to draw?" the Captain asked, walking around him and examining him. "I bet they taught you how to draw in that pretty castle. You can help Ben with the maps. Keep track of our routes. He will teach you how." He said stopping in front of him. "Then maybe, if I decide you'll worth it, I'll start teaching things myself."

Eddie _could_ draw, it was one of the things he sought pleasure in when his mother locked him in his room every night. "I do...know how to draw." He said. "Which one is Ben?" He didn't know any of their names, apart from Mike's, hell he didn't even know what the Captain's name was.

"You'll find out really soon." He said, dismissively. He nodded towards on of his men and he came closer. He had a kind face and sand blonde hair.

"Follow me, your highness." He said gently. "My name is Ben, you'll be working with me in the ship's library."

As Ben led him towards the steps, Eddie turned his head back and watched as the Captain fixed the hat that sat on top of his head once again, a smirk still on his face.

Ben seemed nice and he _was._ He taught Eddie everything he needed to know about plotting maps and Eddie used his advanced schooling in geography to help Ben plot them more accurately. Finally, the stupid schooling his mother put him through was finally coming in handy, _and_ it was fun. As they took a short break, Eddie turned to Ben, “Please, call me Eddie. I- I'm not fond of 'your highness'.”

Ben chuckled but nodded his head anyway, “I'll call you whatever you are comfortable with Eddie. My real name is Benjamin, but I insist on everyone calling me Ben. I can't say that the Captain will give up on your title so easily though, just learn to ignore it.”

Eddie couldn't help the smile that took over his features and he buried his head into the book, his pencil scribbling the drawing onto the paper like he was born to do it.

* * *

 

Lunch was called at exactly one o'clock, when the sun was at it's highest in the sky. The crew gathered on the lower deck, where the kitchen were, except from the Captain. He rarely ate with the crew. He rarely ate at all. As he introduced Eddie to the rest of the crew, learning him their names, Ben made him sit between him and Beverly, while Bill and Stan sat on the other side. "You guys, Eddie really knows how to handle a pencil. You should see his sketches. I think he might be our new cartographer!"

Eddie didn't answer, even as the crew, well _most_ of the crew praised him for actually being able to draw. Ben was good, but they needed someone better. A scoff radiated through the lunchroom. "Do you imbeciles even hear what you're saying? He's not one of us! He's a royal brat and Richie should have thrown him overboard when he had the chance!" Patrick exclaimed. Eddie's cheeks burned hot at the words, but his brain latched onto something. Richie. The Captain's name was Richie.

"Shut the fuck up, Patrick!" Beverly hissed, standing up. "The Captain wants him on board, and you'll all do as the Captain says!" She said harshly.

"I'm not gonna have a whore to tell me what to do!" Patrick shot back, and Beverly took her sword out of her belt.

"Careful, Patrick. Or I'll cut your tiny dick off and feed him to the sharks." She threatened.

Just then, the crew all grew silent as the Captain, no _Richie_ walked down the stairs, his eyes severe. "I hope I didn't hear the word you used to address miss Marsh leave your mouth, Patrick. Because if it did, I will not be happy about it." He said coldly. "The Prince is now part of our crew. Whoever has a say on it, might talk to me. Are we understood?"

Patrick scoffed, leering at Eddie once again and he sunk down in his seat, the uncomfortable feeling returning to his stomach. The sailor walked around the table, stopping in front of Richie with harsh eyes, “On your head be it, _Captain,_ ” he spat and stormed out of the kitchen and towards the upper deck.

Richie just nodded his head slowly, pausing to look at Eddie for a brief moment before he turned and went back upstairs. Ben smiled warmly at him, "Don't worry, no one will lay a finger on you." he reassured him, squeezing his shoulder. "You're one of us now. A pirate." He announced, and their table agreed with a cheer.

"Welcome on board, your highness!" Mike said loudly, flopping down next to them with a wide grin.

Eddie smiled warmly at the crew, they were all so very nice and it made him feel happy. A feeling he wasn't too familiar with if he was being honest. "Please, it's Eddie. I don't- care for the titles. I hate them actually. Everything is always so formal and...ugh.”

"A humble prince!" Bev laughed, swinging her arm around his shoulders. "Don't worry, Richie is not as bad as he seems. He is actually a really nice guy, once you've got to know him, I promise. He is the best man I've ever known." she said with a smile, winking at him.

Eddie recalled the same thing that Mike had said to him when he was still in his cell. He wasn’t sure though, Richie barely ever spared him a glance, and when he did it was either with a frown or a smirk. He clearly had issues with the royal family and Eddie was convinced that Richie wouldn't really want anything to do with him.

Oh how Eddie had no idea how wrong he would be.


	6. deep water

As the days past, Eddie became more comfortable around the crew even though Richie still didn’t speak to him other than a few curt words here and there. Since there was no other beds in the quarters, Eddie still slept in the cell, but the door remained open at all times. He didn’t mind, he was after all the newest member of crew, and the sounds of the waves that he could hear from the window rocked him to sleep.

One morning he woke up earlier than the others, and thought he would make himself useful by sweeping up the deck. He noticed over the past few days that the crew members rotate who sweep up in the morning, and then at night, but since Eddie was awake earlier than any of the rest of the crew, he took it upon himself to take his turn.

Richie, who was up early examining the horizon, glanced down to the lower deck when he heard soft footsteps. He turned his head and saw Eddie, now dressed in much more appropriate clothes, sweeping the deck. “Good morning, your highness.” Richie said, smirking and leaning back against the wooden railing.

Eddie jumped when he saw Richie standing a few feet away from him, he let out a breath and dropped the broom, “You scared me,” he spoke softly. “And it’s Eddie, please call me Eddie.”

Richie chuckled and adjusted the hem of his hat in front of his eyes, walking down the steps so he was a few feet away from Eddie, “I think I’ll call you as I please, _your highness._ ” he said, a playful note in the tone of voice. “How are things going? You seem pretty content with yourself,” he considered, bending down to pick the broom up and handing it back to him.

The playful tone in Richie’s voice made Eddie aware that he must be doing _something_ right. As he accepted the broom, their fingers brushed and Eddie had to stifle a gasp at the bolt of electricity that coursed through his veins. He cleared his throat, “I’m actually…really enjoying myself. You’re crew are very welcoming. Well, most of them.” He didn’t have to say Patrick’s name out loud for Richie to figure out who he meant. Whenever Eddie was in the same room at the pirate, his skin crawled and a sick feeling settled in his stomach. Other than Patrick, Eddie really liked the rest of the crew, especially Beverly and Ben, who had quickly become good friends.

Richie coughed to cover up his own shock at the electric feeling on his skin and he spoke, breaking Eddie out of his thoughts, “This must be a real change of you. From the stars to the stalls.” He turned back towards the sea. “But in my opinion, there’s no better place in the entire world. No castle nor palace would stand a chance.” He said with a dreamy smile on his lips.

Eddie slowly, carefully moved to the edge, next to Richie. “Have you seen much? Of the world?” He asked quietly. “I’ve always wanted to see the world, but mother was always too afraid I’d be kidnapped and sold for ransom.”

“I’ve sailed the seven seas. Been in many harbours. But there’s many more to see. The world is a huge place, your highness, even if it seems so small on the maps. But I plan to see it all.” Richie spoke, his eyes fixed on the horizon. “Well, royal blood must be a real hit on the market. But you’re safe here. You’re a free man. No one is going to sell you in exchange for money or favours. You’re free to leave when we dock, if you like. No one is binding you here. Your life, your choices.”

“But I thought you were going to exchange me for money?” Eddie asked, his tone serious. “I mean, you said it yourself, royal blood is a real hit on the market.”

“Yeah, I know what I’ve said.” Richie said, moving his gaze on the boy. There was a small smile curving his lips. “Doesn’t mean I’m actually going to do that.” He added. “Now get back to work, before I change my mind.”

Eddie shook his head with a smile, giving Richie one last look before he turned on his heel to finish the sweeping that he had began in the first place. The rest of the crew woke up shortly after, a few of them thanking Eddie for sweeping up for them that morning, all but Patrick of course, because he had some vendetta against the boy.

Around dusk that very same day Eddie was cleaning up, after insisting to the crew members who were on the rota for the night sweep, when he encountered Patrick again. This time however, he was all alone with the pirate. Immediately, Eddies skin crawled and he glanced around for some sort of escape, but the only one he could see was the sea below.

“Look who’s here! The little prince himself. Pretending once again he’s been so awfully good.” Patrick began to speak, spitting to the ground and giving him a disgusted look. “You know what I think about people like you? Royalty? You’re scum. You’re a bunch of spoiled whores and you must be treated as such.” He walked closer to him.

Eddie took a step back, “P-Patrick. Look I- I don’t bother you. I’m not- I’m not like other royals. I’m not stuck up or snobby or anything like that. I’m pretty normal.” It was getting dark out, and Patrick’s advances were not looking good. Eddie took another step back, his back hitting against the mast as Patrick leered at him, so close that Eddie could smell his thick scent.

“I bet that you’d squeak like a wanton whore. Like a little girl.” Patrick spoke drily, grabbing Eddie’s arm and pulling closer to him. “And then, after I’m done with you, I could throw you in the sea. It’s nearly dark. I bet no one would even notice. And then it’ll be too late, and you’ll be already dead. Maybe eaten by the fishes.”

If Patrick threw him in the sea he’d drown. He couldn’t swim. Eddie tried to strangle his way out of Patrick’s grasp, but he had no skills in self defence, where as Patrick had years of skill and practice. His grip on his arm was harsh and his face was so close, his breath against Eddie’s skin, causing bile to bubble up in his stomach. His heart was thumping in his chest, “Let go. Let go! Let me go. Please let me go.”

Patrick covered his mouth with his hand, muffling his high pitched screams, “Stop screaming you fucking rat,” he spat and shoved Eddie back against the mast, pinning him there. “You’re gonna be a good little bitch for me. You’re gonna get what you deserve.”

In a last ditch effort to get away from Patrick, Eddie raised his knee and aimed it directly at Patricks crotch, watching him cripple to the ground as he scrambled away. He wasn’t fast enough though as he felt a hand around his ankle and he landed on the floor with a smack. As Patrick rose to his feet, he picked Eddie’s smaller frame up off the floor with al his strength, snarling in his ear, “I’m so fucking sick of you!” With those words, he dragged him over to the edge of the ship.

“No, no no, don’t,” Eddie’s voice was shaky, the sea splashing against the edge of the ship below him. He turned back to see Patrick’s look, nothing but hatred as he shrugged and pushed him over the edge, sending him straight into the ocean below.

In that very moment Richie was passing by just in time to see Patrick throw Eddie overboard and into the sea. His eyes darkened as he sprang into action, “Hey!” Richie yelled, running towards him. He punched Patrick  in the face and called for Beverly and Mike, before looking down and seeing the small figure of Eddie struggling to swim. “Fuck.” He took his hat and his vest off before diving in the ocean. He swam towards him and wrapped an arm around his waist. “I’ve got you, I’ve got you.”

Eddie had somehow managed to resurface, arms flailing around in the attempt to stay afloat. _Fuck._ Fuck his mother for not letting him learn to swim. This was how he was going to die. Just then he felt a pair of arms around his waist, keeping him afloat and a familiar voice. _Richie._ “Oh my god.” he gasped, grasping onto him. “I- I can’t swim, Richie, I can’t swim.”

“Stay calm, okay? Breathe, I’ve got you, I won’t let you drown.” He reassured him, keeping a firm grip around his waist, his legs kicking frantically as he kept them both afloat.

Back on deck, Beverly threw them a rope, while the whole crew gathered to see what was going on. She leaned over the edge, “The rope Captain, grab onto the rope!”

Richie carefully swam them both over to the rope, gripping onto it tightly and turning back to Eddie, “I’m going to climb back up and then I’ll pick you up, okay? Hold onto the rope, don’t let go.” He ordered, voice firm, but soothing at the same time.

Eddie nodded his head and held the rope tight, watching as Richie climbed up and back onto the ship. Once he was back on the deck, Eddie felt the crew pulling on the rope and yanking him back on board. He was shaking like a leaf, the cold air hitting his body that was soaked through with sea-water. Suddenly his body wracked with coughs as he tried to spit up some of the water that he had swallowed when he was submerged underwater.

Richie immediately hurried towards him, kneeling next to him, rubbing his back and making sure he spat all the water out. “There, alright. Breathe. You’re alright, you’re safe.”

Eddie coughed up the rest of the water, his fingers gripping onto the material of Richie’s equally wet shirt. His eyes were stinging with tears coming from the coughing but he focused on Richie’s voice, breathing in and out, calming himself down. “I-I’m o-okay. I’m okay.”

“Bring him a blanket! Now!” Richie ordered with a firm voice, and soon enough there was a blanket wrapped around Eddie’s shoulders. He glanced up at the amount of people around them. “Don’t you have work to do?!” Only Beverly and Mike stood next to them, making sure Eddie was okay. “Miss Marsh, please take the prince to my cabin and make him a hot bath. He needs one.” Beverly nodded and helped Eddie up to his feet.

Eddie’s teeth chattered as Beverly helped him stand up. He didn’t protest as she lead him away up the stairs and into what he assumed was Richie’s private cabin. He sat on the edge of the bed as Bev het up the water over the fire and filled up the bath, “I-I can help- let me h-help.”

“You’re freezing cold, Eddie, don’t worry.” Bev said sweetly, adding some perfumed oils to the bath. They smelled like Richie. Well, Richie smelled like them. The Captain’s cabin was spacious. He even had a double bed. “Come here.” Beverly helped Eddie undressing himself and get in the hot bath. “Don’t be embarrassed. I’m the only woman between fifty men. I’ve seen it all before.” She laughed warmly.

Eddie quickly got over the embarrassment of Beverly helping him, as he didn’t think he had the energy to move, his bones and muscles were so stiff. The hot water loosened them up, making him relax into the water. He lay in it until it went a little cold and then Beverly helped him out and into much dryer clothes. “Thank you Beverly,” he whispered softly and made his way to the door to go back to his bed. “I mean it.”

“Richie said you could sleep in his bed tonight. Get some proper sleep.” She said, smiling at him. “Don’t worry, he’s going to be out all night.” She quickly added. “But yeah. If you have the chance to sleep in a real bed, you should take it.” She giggled, pulling her hair up in a messy bun. “There is some fresh fruit over there. Help yourself if you get hungry. Goodnight, Eddie.” She winked, before closing the door to the cabin and leaving him by himself.

Eddie watched her leave and his jaw dropped. He was allowed to sleep in here tonight? In Richie’s bed? He felt his body shudder once more and he pulled the blanket further around his shoulders, moving to sit by the fire. A few minutes to heat himself up before he went to bed wouldn’t hurt? As he curled up on the chair, he felt his eyes drop over and before he knew it, he had fallen into a deep deep sleep.


	7. interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little interlude to set up some things to come!

Ellendalla was in complete uproar. News of Prince Edward’s disappearance spreading throughout the Kingdom like wildfire. Some even say that Queen Sonia’s screams could be heard from the docks in the early morning when she realised that her son was missing.

Was the Prince kidnapped?

Did he run away?

The questions remained unanswered, leaving the people to spread rumours and gossip about why Edward vanished the night before he was due to be married. Even if the Queen insisted that he had been kidnapped, and subsequently dispatched countless royal ships in search of her son, the people were more inclined to believe that he had simply ran away.

King George, the father of Princess Myra, who was betrothed to the Prince, looked out of his window of the bedroom that had been supplied to him and sneered. All the less fortunate were walking around, stealing precious air, precious food that could be used to feed the more wealthy. It disgusted him beyond belief. However, there was a much more pressing matter at hand, the pressing matter being that the Prince was missing. The Prince who held the future of this very kingdom in the palm of his very weak hand and he had no idea.

The marriage that Queen Sonia had arranged was to help stabilise Ellendalla financially, to help create a sense of unity between the two Kingdoms. Granted, Queen Sonia had no idea that George had a much sinister plan at hand. He owned almost all of the land surrounding Ellendalla, but it wasn’t enough, he wanted to take control of this Kingdom, to make it bend and break at his every command. In order to follow through with his plan, however, he needed Prince Edward.

Who was _missing._ Who had probably ran away to god knows where.

Grinding his teeth together hard, the King turned away from the window. He couldn’t bare to even look at the people anymore, especially those on the ships. The _pirates_. The uncontrollable as they called themselves. All he wanted to do was wrap his arms around their neck and watch as the life drained from their eyes.

The frustration he felt over Prince’s disappearance was indescribable. In order for him to take control of the Kingdom, the little bastard had to marry his precious daughter. Myra. The only thing he cared about, and even then he wasn’t sure it could be considered love. His daughter had to marry Edward, and then, with him wrapped around her finger, they would initiate their plan. That’s how things were supposed to be, how he had been thinking everything through. He didn’t like inconveniences.

Pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, King George exited his room and went for a walk. As he neared the courtyard, voices trailed through the corridor, voices that belonged to King Frank and Queen Sonia. Blinking, the King ducked behind a pillar, listening in to their conversation.

_“I’m sure he’s fine Sonia. He’s twenty-one years old, he’s not a child anymore.”_

_“How can you say that Frank! He is fragile and delicate! He needs to be kept safe! Aren’t you worried about what the pirates that kidnapped him are doing to our son!? Our precious baby!”_

_“Calm down Sonia, of course I am worried. Unlike you though, I don’t keep him locked inside. He should be able to go out and explore the world.”_

_“No Frank, he should be at home with his mother! I keep him safe! This place keeps him safe.”_

_“This place makes him claustrophobic and made him run away!”  
_

_“He didn’t run away! He was KIDNAPPED! By pirates! When he comes home we have to make extra sure he is kept safe!”_

_“If he comes home, Sonia. Right now, I’m not sure he would.”_

_“How dare you? They’re going to find him and bring him home, and then we’re going to hang whoever took our son away from us.”_

_“What if no one did?”_

_“You’re getting on my nerves now, Frank.”_

Heavy footsteps came closer and George dipped further behind the pillar as King Frank stormed away from his distressed wife. It was obvious that Frank cared a deal about his son, maybe more than Sonia, as he cared about his _happiness._ It would be no use speaking to him, but the Queen, she wanted to keep her son safe and if George worded himself correctly, he might just have the perfect way to worm himself in.

Stepping out of his hiding place, the cunning King approached the Queen. She looked up, her eyes frowning as she had never seen the King out so late.

With a slimy smile, he took the Queen’s hand and kissed the ring on her index finger. “I don’t mean to impose, your majesty, but I believe I might have a solution to your problem. I have the perfect way to help you...sedate your son.”


	8. sword-fighting

The night air was warm, the light breeze from the sea cooling Richie’s skin as he patched up his bruised knuckles. He could feel the eyes of some of his crew on his back, obviously curious as to the state of Patrick, who was curled up in the cells. Richie could have done worse, he could have broken every bone in his body and tossed him overboard to the sharks, but if he had done that he would have been no better than Patrick himself. So he settled for a good ol’ beating.

_Touch him again and I’ll kill you myself. Understood?_

_Yes Captain._

He’d kick him off the ship at Tortuga, he’d make sure of that personally.

As he finished wrapping up his hand, he turned around, a smirk making its way onto his lips as the crew members still on deck quickly looked away. Shaking his head, he walked down the stairs, meeting Beverly on the bottom deck.

“Is he alright?” Richie found himself asking and Beverly raised a single eyebrow before nodding her head. “Good.”

“Your caring side is showing Captain,” Beverly added with a teasing grin, earning her a swift glare from Richie.

“What? So I was just to let him drown then? Doesn’t sound very gentlemanly of me. He’s a member of the crew now and that means he’s under my watch. I keep you all safe. I’d have jumped into the sea for any one of you if need be.” Richie explained, crossing his arms and Bev raised her hands.

“I’m sure.” Was all she said before bowing her head and walking towards her quarters. Being second in hand to Richie meant she had her own private room, which she shared with Ben.

Richie stared out at the sea for a few more minutes, pondering over Beverley’s words, before he sighed and climbed the stairs to his cabin. He expected to find the Prince asleep on his bed, but the sight that greeted him was something far different. He was curled up on the chair by the fire, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and he looked extremely...peaceful. The sight stirred something inside Richie’s gut that he hadn’t felt in a long time, maybe even never. What was it about this boy that made Richie so intrigued?

Slowly, he walked up to the sleeping prince and looked down, eyes softening as he admired the warm glow of the fire reflect against his pale cheeks. As though his body had taken over his mind, Richie reached forward and carefully ran the back of his fingers down his cheek, inhaling sharply at the bolt of electricity that ran up his fingertips, seeping into his veins. _What was that?_

Shaking his head, he pulled his hand away and reached his arms down. Without waking the prince up, he lifted him into his arms, carrying him over to his bed and lay him on top of the bedsheets, wrapping the blanket around him so he wouldn’t get cold in the night. Without another glance, Richie turned on his heel and left his cabin, closing the door over behind him.

_Shit._

* * *

 

Richie returned to his cabin just after sunrise, stopping in the doorway from a brief moment as he took in the sight of Eddie curled up on his bed, looking so peaceful. It was a shame to have to wake him up, but there was work to be done. With that in mind, Richie sauntered over to the window and pulled the curtains open, the light filtering into the room, "Rise and shine, your highness!"

Eddie blinked his eyes open, bringing his hand up and rubbing at them as he woke himself up. His hair was sticking up in multiple directions and a frown worked its way onto his face, “I- I don’t remember falling asleep on the bed-”

“You didn’t, you were asleep on the chair. I thought I said you could use my bed. Why did you sleep on a chair? Are my bedsheets too rough for your royal arse?" He joked, pouring a glass of water and handing it to Eddie. "Here, drink this."

Eddie shook his head, “No, no that’s not it. I- I was just cold and I wanted to sit by the fire for a while. I must have fallen asleep.” Taking the glass in his hand he drank its contents all in one go, sighing at the refreshing feeling that filled him. “Thank you, by the way, for saving me last night. You didn’t have to.”

"Didn't I? Was I just supposed to let you die like that?" Richie asked with an amused expression, folding his arms on his chest and raising his eyebrows.

Eddie looked at the ground, unsure of what to say. They sat in silence for a while before Eddie finally spoke up, “What about- what about Patrick?”

Richie smirked and adjusted his hat. "Don't you fret, your highness. Patrick has been locked in a cell and he'll be left behind next time we dock. I don't appreciate murderers on my ship." He said, then took a sword out of his cabinet. He walked towards Eddie and pointed it to him. "The main deck. Ten minutes." He said, flipping it and making sure Eddie gripped the handle before walking out.

Eddie’s jaw dropped just a little as he watched Richie walk out of the cabin, his fingers wrapped around the handle of the sword. Was- was Richie about to teach him how to fight? Or was he going to get someone else to do it? He poured himself another glass of water, swallowing it all,  before he got to his feet and walked out to the main deck.

Richie was already out on the main deck, enjoying the feeling of the sun on his back. He had discarded his shirt as he knew he wouldn’t need it once they training session had gotten underway. He smirked when Eddie emerged from the cabin, making his way to the upper deck where Richie was standing. “You’re late, your highness.”

“You said ten minutes, it’s been ten minutes.” Eddie quipped back, but had to look away to stop Richie from catching the blush rising up on his cheeks. The man might be a bit of an ass, but he was a _hot_ ass.  

Richie grinned and watched Eddie carefully, taking in his every move before straightened up, "I'm going to teach you how to defend yourself,” he explained. “You can't be a damsel in distress on my ship, you have to be prepared to know how to fight. So, this is where you learn how to."

Eddie swallowed thickly and looked down at the sword in his hand and then back up at Richie, “Alright, teach me how to defend myself.”He tried not to make it obvious how happy he was that he was getting some training in the art of self defence. He didn’t want to be a damsel in distress, anything but.

Richie took a couple of steps forward, gesturing to the sword in the prince’s grip,  "Hold the sword tight." He said, walking over and adjusting Eddie’s position to the way he should be standing. "There, okay." Moving behind Eddie, he raised his arm that was holding the weapon just a bit, straightened his back before placing his hands on his hips. “Very well, just a little more to the right,” Richie ordered, helping him by maneuvering his hips just slightly.

As Richie fixed his posture, moving around him, hands on his waist, Eddie felt his breath hitch, “Like this?” he asked, following Richie’s exact instructions, moving his head back to he could at least look at him whilst he spoke.

Richie nodded and cleared his throat, taking his hands off of him. "Yeah, like this." He said. "Now, dueling is extremely tiring. Your arms get tired, your legs get tired. From now on, I want you to exercise every morning, in order to prepare your body." He raised his sword. "Hit it. With yours, come on."

_Hit it._

Eddie cast his mind back to when he would look out his window at the knights training, how they would practice with each other. All the little details.  With those movements in mind, he moved his own sword upwards, the metal clanking against Richie’s, a screeching sound echoing in his ears as they slid against each other.

"Okay, that's not bad." Richie said with his eyebrows raised, then, with a swift movement, he slid his sword away and pointed the blade at Eddie's throat. "Mh, we shall work on your reflexes as well."

Eddie blinked as he was caught off guard, the sword pressed against his throat. He envied how easy Richie found it to disarm him and he craved the ability to fight, to use a sword and use it well.

Richie smiled at him, stepping back, "Alright, then." He spoke, assuming the guard position once more, "Fight me, your highness." He smirked, looking him in the eyes.

Eddie raised his eyebrows at the challenge, he knew he didn’t stand a chance, not yet anyway, but it could be fun. He fell into the position that Richie taught him to begin with and sent the Captain a playful glare, “Don’t call me your highness,” he said as he let his sword clash against Richie’s once more.

Richie grinned and fought back. Not too hard, not with the intention of actually fighting him. It was, after all,  a training session. He wanted Eddie to learn how to move, how to stand his feet, how to use a sword and defend himself. "I shall call you whatever I please, your highness!" He shot back, as their swords clashed against each other. "If you didn't notice, this is my ship!"

As their swords clashed off of each other’s over and over again, Eddie moved his body around the upper deck. Hew knew that Richie was going easy on him, but at least he was learning, “Are you always this infuriating? _Captain._ ”

"Most of the time!" Richie avoided Eddie's sword and grinned at him. "It's part of my charm."

Beverly watched the encounter from the stairs that led to the main deck. Her eyebrows shot up and an amused expression took over her face as she listened to their conversation. She had never seen Richie flirt so openly with someone, apart from the prostitutes in Tortuga.

Eddie scoffed, bouncing back and avoiding Richie’s next attack, letting his sword hit against his own, “Charm? Is that what they are calling it these days?” 

"Ask anyone!" Richie laughed as their swords clashed together and he stepped forward. Their swords slid downwards, the points touching the wood of the deck. “What would you call it, your highness?" He asked with a smirk, staring into his eyes from their new position.

As their swords bet between them, their bodies were almost touching. They were so close that Eddie could see the speckled colour of Richie’s chocolate brown eyes. “More along the lines of annoyance?” He teased with a quirk of his lips.

Richie looked down at him and once again he could feel electricity running down his spine. "Watch your mouth, your highness. I'm still your captain." He said, staring in his eyes and without backing away, keeping himself close to Eddie and their swords still pressed together.

Eddie blinked back in response, making no move to back away, “What’re you gonna do?” He challenged, but still had a smile on his lips.

Richie had to hold back a chuckle, the prince had some nerves, that was for sure. He opened his mouth to shot back some kind of witty comeback, but Beverly interrupted them. "As much as I'm enjoying this, Ben needs you in the library, Eddie." She said gently.

Their eyes were still locked together, until Richie cleared his throat and forced himself to look away, placing his sword back in his sheath and looking out to the ocean, “You’re dismissed, your highness. Same time tomorrow. This time don’t be late.”

Eddie nodded his head, “Yes, yes um, thank you. For the training.” He sat the sword on the deck for Richie to put away late and smiled softly at Beverly before he vanished down the stairs and into the library to help Ben.

Once Eddie was totally out of sight, Beverly turned to Richie, a wide smirk on her lips, “Ooooohh. This is _priceless!_ ”

"What are you talking about, Marsh?" Richie asked, using a cloth to dry the sweat on his skin. He took a long sip of water and raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

Beverly rolled her eyes and watched him carefully, “You _like_ him. You like him!” She grabbed a bottle from the side and drank some. “It’s so obvious. If I hadn’t interrupted you, you guys would have been sharing tongue.”

"Shut the fuck up." Richie rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "He's a pain in the ass! And a prince! Kill me the day I fall for a prince." He said, glaring at her. "Besides, I'm just teaching him how to defend himself. I'm doing him a favour."

Beverly raised her eyebrow, “So you deny it?” She asked. “I remember making a pact with you that we would never lie to one another. You like him. You do. You never would have jumped into the water for him if you didn’t.”

 

"It's not like I was going to let him die! I would have jumped for you as well! Doesn't mean I want to fuck you!" He said, throwing his arms in the air.

“Not the point I was trying to make Richie,” she said, leaning against the railing. “He’s not like any royal I’ve ever met. He does work, he talks to us like we’re normal people, he’s nothing like the royals in Elalille. You know that.” She took another sip of water. “I wouldn’t judge a book by its cover.”

"Would you let this go, Bevvie?" He asked, rolling his eyes. "He's part of my crew now, and I don't get involved with a member of my crew. Yeah, maybe he's not that bad, but no. Nothing's gonna happen. And I'll tell you what. As soon as we dock, I'm going to find myself a young, fair lady and have my way down on her until the sun comes out in the morning."

Beverly sighed but raised her hands, “Fine, Fine. The other thing was, where is he going to sleep? He can’t stay in the cells anymore, that’s where Patrick is.”

"Put Patrick's old bed in the library. Or next to Ben's or Mike's or Stan's or Bill's." He said, putting his shirt back on. "That motherfucker won't need a bed anymore once we're in Tortuga."

Bev nodded, “Aye aye, Captain.” She saluted him with a wink and went to follow through on her order. She loved Richie to pieces, but he was such an idiot.

Richie ran a hand through his hair and stared out at the sea. He really had no idea how royally screwed he was.


	9. the stars

Over the week that followed, Eddie spent every morning doing various exercises that Richie had set him in order to build up his muscles. He would stretch, to push ups, press ups, crunches you name it, Richie had Eddie doing it. To begin with he could barely last ten minutes, but as his training increased, as did his stamina. He was incredibly proud of his progress, and by the way Richie smiled at him when he managed to disarm him, so was he.

Just after noon, when the sun was at its highest, Richie would bring the training to a close and the crew would have lunch. Afterwards, Eddie went with Ben to the library and they would plan out the routes for where they would travel to after Tortuga. Which was where he was now, a pencil between his teeth as he pondered over a map, Ben scribbling on a piece of parchment next to him.

"I heard the captain's teaching you how to duel. How are things going?" Ben spoke up, turning in the chair to look at Eddie, a smile on his lips. Ben was always smiling, no matter what, and Eddie found it exceptionally refreshing.

Eddie let the pencil drop as he looked up at him, “I’m positive that he’s going easy on me, regardless of the amount of training and practice I put in, so I’m probably not very good.” he said softly. “But I’m just so relieved that I’m being taught something. I hate not being able to defend myself, I don’t want to have to rely on any of you to save me everytime I get into some kind of trouble. It’s not fair.”

"I'm just surprised he decided to teach you himself. Usually it is Beverly or Stan in charge of the training." Ben pondered, a little smirk on his lips replacing the smile. "I guess you have to be at least a little bit special."

“He hates my guts,” Eddie said in a whisper. “He really doesn’t like royalty very much does he?” He looked back down to focus on the map.

"He doesn't hate you. He wouldn't have saved your life if he hated you." Ben nudged his shoulder with a little smile.  

Eddie didn’t say anything else about Richie, instead he changed the subject, “What’s Tortuga like?”

Ben blinked and he was silent for a while as he tried to think of a decent answer, "It's... Well, I wouldn't know how to describe it. It's loud and a bit dirty. It's usually where we stop so that the captain and some members of the crew can pay some lady, or man whatever they prefer,  to have sex with and then get drunk before we leave again."

Eddie felt a weird feeling fill the pit of his stomach and he glanced down at the map once more. Suddenly the urge for the ship to stop so he could explore vanished, and it was replaced with something else. “Oh, well, it wouldn’t be a problem for me to stay on the ship would it? Tortuga isn’t exactly what I had in mind when I thought about having an adventure.”

"You don't have to pay a hooker or get drunk. Tortuga it's not that bad, after all. There are many things to see, and the shores are incredible. Believe me. Pirates are going to be pirates, but you don't have to act like one." Ben said. "You can come with me, Bill, Stan, Mike and Bev. We usually visit markets and have walks."

Now that sounded more like it. Markets, walks and beaches, that was Eddie’s idea of an adventure. He nodded his head at Ben, a smile taking over his face, “That sounds a bit more like it. As long as you don’t mind? I really wouldn’t want to impose on anything or anyone.”

Ben chuckled,  "Eddie, stop worrying so much. We like you. You're part of the family now,” he reassured him, smiling widely and kindly. He really did enjoy Eddie’s company, he was friendly and smart and fresh. He also understood what Ben’s job was, unlike other members of the crew, which Ben was grateful for. He was a friend.

Eddie did smile at that, as wide as he could, “You guys are amazing. I’m actually really glad that, out of all the ships I could have picked, that I picked this one.”

Ben picked up his pencil again, “and try not to worry about Richie too much, he has a lot of walls in place, it’s really nothing personal.”

Eddie made a mental note in the back of his head to, at some point, ask Richie about this. Whether he would receive an answer or not was something else entirely, but Eddie was going to ask all the same.

Something else that continued during their training sessions was their bickering. Over time, Eddie had become a little more comfortable around the Captain, and never passed up the opportunity to tease him. At first, Eddie thought that it would annoy him and he would stop training, but it was the opposite. They balanced each other out, they were both just as bad as each other and unknowingly, they had gathered an audience.

The crew had never seen the Captain like this before, with anyone. If any one of them had spoken out of turn, they would be punished accordingly. Yet here was this boy, the prince, treating the Captain as though he were any regular human being, and the Captain was playing along. It was mesmerizing to watch and it had become clear that things were not as innocent between the two of them as the crew had originally believed. They made literal fireworks and the chemistry between them was so obvious, practically staring them in the face, yet the two of them were blissfully unaware.

It was Beverly who started the betting pool between the members of the crew. She had brought it up before Eddie finished up the training session, in the lunch room and each member of the crew put their name down for when they thought the Captain and the Prince would finally come to terms with their feelings for each other. There wasn’t a single crew member that didn’t put their name down, all they wanted was for their Captain to be happy, and it was clear as day that his happiness was with Eddie.

Even if he didn’t quite know it yet.

* * *

That evening, Eddie noticed that the sky was clearer than any other night that he’d been aboard the ship and he could make out the constellations almost perfectly. When he was in his bedroom, he could only vaguely make them out as the light coming from the palace and the surrounding town clogged up the vision.

Out here though, at sea, there were no lights which meant the sky and the stars were as clear as day. He moved away from the window and darted up the stairs to the main deck and then up to the upper deck. Everyone was asleep, it was in the early hours of the morning, which meant that Eddie wouldn’t be disturbed.

Exhaling, Eddie lay down on the wooden floor and stared up at the sky. He sought out his favourite constellations, Aries, Orions Belt, Ursa Major and Minor. They were all so clear and it made Eddie smile from ear to ear.

“What on earth are you doing?” A voice, Richie’s voice, brought him out of his thoughts and Eddie turned his head to glance up at him, a smile still on his lips.

“I’m looking for the constellations. You can see them all so perfectly out here, so I’m taking advantage. Don’t you?” He replied, turning his head back to the stars.

Richie paused before he moved to join him, laying down next to him, their fingers almost brushing, “I actually don’t know any of the constellations, so it would be pointless for me.”

At that, Eddie’s head whipped around, his eyes wide with shock, “Hold on, you mean to tell me that you’re a Captain of a pirate ship, yet you don’t know any constellations?”

“It was never something I felt I needed to learn. I know how to find the North Star, and that’s all I needed to know,” Richie responded with a shrug.

Eddie bit his lip as they lay in silence for a while and he swallowed, “I can teach you some of my favourites, if you want?” He offered, turning his head once again. Richie was silent and Eddie was convinced he was going to stand up and walk away, when his head nodded.

“Alright, your highness. Teach me how to read the stars.” His lips pulled up into a quirky smile and Eddie felt his stomach flip. It had been doing that a lot recently.

“Great, okay so. First. Ursa Major, which is latin for ‘Larger Bear’,” Using his fingers, he pointed out the stars that made the ‘Big Dipper’, which then led onto the rest of the constellation. “Everyone believes that the Big Dipper is a constellation all on its own, but it’s not, it’s just a asterism within Ursa Major. It’s the most recognised star pattern as it’s almost always visible in the northern hemisphere.”

“You really know your stuff, don’t you?” Richie asked, a look of awe on his face.

“Well, when you’re trapped in a palace for your whole life, you have to find some way to entertain yourself. Mines was the stars,” Eddie mumbled. He cleared his throat and continued, “Would you like to know the myth behind them?”

Richie nodded his head, “Yeah, I would like to know about the myths, go ahead your highness.”

Eddie grinned, “Alright, so, the myth of Ursa Major also tells the story of Ursa Minor . Zeus was smitten for a young nymph named Callisto. Hera, Zeus’s wife, was jealous, and transformed Callisto into a bear. While in animal form, Callisto encountered her son Arcas. Being the man that he was, he was inclined to shoot the bear, but Zeus wouldn’t let that happen, and so turned Arcas into a bear as well, and placed mother, Ursa Major, and son Ursa Minor, permanently in the night sky. Which brings us onto Ursa minor.”

“The son?” Richie asked, receiving a nod from Eddie in return.

“Yes, the son,” Eddie breathed, meeting Richie’s eyes just for a brief moment. “Ursa Minor, latin for ‘smaller bear’ is famous for containing Polaris, the North Star. Ursa Minor is better known as the Little Dipper. It’s visualized as a baby bear, with an unusually long tail. It can be distinguished from the Big Dipper not only by size, but by the emphasized curvature of the tail. When you’ve found the North Star at the end of the bear’s tail using the Big Dipper, it’s then easy to identify the rest of the constellation.” As he spoke, he took Richie’s hand in his own and moved his fingers in the direction of the constellation. “Do you see it?”

Richie’s breathing hitched as Eddie took his hand, and his eyes followed his fingers recognising the constellation from drawings and he nodded his head. “Yeah, yeah I see it.” It was amazing, how much Eddie knew about the stars, Richie was impressed.

Eddie spent the rest of the night reading the stars to Richie, pointing out the constellations, at least the ones they could clearly see and explaining the stories behind them. As the sun rose in the distance, Eddie raised up off the floor and blinked a few times rubbing his eyes. As he opened them again, Richie was right in front of him, their faces close together.

“Thank you, your highness,” Richie murmured, reaching forward and pushing a lock of Eddie’s hair behind his ear.

Eddie swallowed and he was at a loss for words, they were so close and Eddie could feel Richie’s breath against his mouth. Slowly, Eddie moved himself forward, the pull of electricity too hard to ignore and to his surprise, Richie did the same.

Just as their lips were about to touch, a loud voice of a crew member yelled out, “Torguga on the horizon!”

Richie pulled away quickly, clearing his throat as he tipped his hat ,”Your highness,” he bowed before he walked off to prepare for docking at the harbour.

Eddie swallowed and his hand came up to brush his fingers over his lips. He looked out over the horizon at the shape of the island, Tortuga, and closed his eyes.

Damn it.


	10. tortuga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this one of my favourite chapters out of the whole story! I love love love it. 
> 
> The quote I use is from the book 'The Little Prince' <3

“So that’s Tortuga?” Eddie spoke as he walked over to the railing where Richie was standing. The feeling of their almost kiss was still against Eddie’s lips, his stomach still churning. Richie, however, seemed to be over it, as though it had never happened.

Richie turned his head and a smile curved his lips. "Yes it is, your highness." He said. "Welcome to paradise, Prince Edward." He nodded his head to the prince before turning on his heel to walk to the main deck.

As Eddie watched him leave, he remembered what Ben had told him about Tortuga, and watch Richie does when he is here. Ignoring the twisting feeling in his stomach, he called after him, “Well, have fun Captain.”

Richie turned on his heel, tipping his hat and completed his walk down the stairs, leaving Eddie alone on the upper deck. Beverly immediately stood by Eddie's side, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, come on. We're gonna have fun, okay?"

Eddie turned his body so he was facing Beverly, nodding his head, “Yeah, yeah.” As the ship docked in the pier, he followed Bev, Ben, Mike, Bill and Stan onto the shore. He tried to ignore the feeling in his stomach, because it really was absurd to start developing feelings for the Captain, especially when he was very obviously not interested, regardless of their moments and their almost kiss. “So where are we going?”

"To get something to eat! And then we could get you some new clothes, what do you think?" Bev said, taking his arm with a smile. “As much as I’m sure you love that regal attire, I think we ought to find you something a little more...pirate-like.”

Eddie laughed at her words and he nodded his head, “I think that sounds like the perfect plan, you have no idea how desperate I am to get out of these clothes.”

Beverly grinned and grabbed Eddies arm, pulling him along towards the city and it’s treasures. They stopped to get food and drinks, then visited the markets and some tailor shops while the rest of the crew enjoyed themselves in their very own way. “Good sir! Could you find my lovely friend here something to wear out on the sea, but whilst remaining elegant. Think you are up to the task?”

The tailor snorted and measured Eddie up, making hard work on creating him three new outfits, allowing him to put on on for size. Beverly let out a low whistle and clapped her hands as she saw Eddie in his new clothes. "You look so good! A proper pirate, but so elegant as well!"

Eddie looked down at his new clothes, a smile on his lips, “At least I can finally say I fit in huh?” He said as he turned around to look at himself in the mirror that the tailor had placed in front of him. “I really do look good, don’t I?”

"You look amazing. I bet the captain will be drooling all over you!" She winked, spinning him around under her arm. "Yes, yes. You look delicious." She laughed, throwing a golden coin to the tailor.

Eddie flushed and shook his head, “Don’t be silly Bev. He doesn’t see me like that.” He denied, looking away.

Beverly laughed and winded an arm around his shoulders as they walked out. "Bullshit! Everyone on the ships noticed. You're basically drooling all over each other. You've got a big fat infatuation on him, don't you?" She teased, poking his side.

Eddie sighed before he eventually nodded, “Yes. Yes I do but he’s not interested so let’s just leave it. Okay? Please?”

"Aw, you're so sweet Eddie." She kissed his cheek with a warm smile, laughing as he flushed a light shade of red. "Come on, let's go," She took his hand and tugged him towards the beach.

Richie, meanwhile, had remained on the ship for longer than he normally would have when they docked at Tortuga. Usually he would have been on woman number three, using them to make him forget all of his problems and issue, but somehow he was only just now making his way off the ship and his thoughts were on Eddie.

Eddie.

Prince Edward.

He pinched his nose between his thumb and forefinger and he shook his head to clear his thoughts. He shouldn’t be thinking about the prince, he shouldn’t be thinking about wanting to kiss him, to hold him, to make him feel safe. He was royalty, and Richie was scum on the bottom of his shoe.

It was something that was never going to happen, no matter how much he felt he wanted it to.

Richie took a deep breath and started his walk towards one of the Whorehouses that he was familiar with. They knew him and they knew exactly how to make him forget all about Edward. Just as he reached the cobbled pathway that would lead to the heart of the city, a hand reached out and grabbed Richie’s arm, tugging him back, “Woah.”

An old man, a beggar, sat on the ground, his eyes staring at Richie with such passion that it was as though he was staring into his very soul, “Richard.”

“How do you know my name?” Richie asked, looking around for any signs of his crew, to see if maybe this was some sort of joke, a trick, but the beggar just shook his head.

“That is not important, but what is important is the secret I am about to tell you. Heed them Richard, do not ignore them, for this secret will be the key to your happiness.” His grip on Richie’s wrist tightened and he had no other option but to come closer.

“Alright, what is your secret?” Richie asked, a sense of fear within him but it was overcome with a stronger sense of interest.

“Here is my secret, a very simple secret: it is only with the heart that one can see rightly; what is essential is invisible to the eye.” With those words spoken, he let go of Richie’s arm.

Richie frowned and looked behind him only for a brief moment, and when he turned back, the beggar was gone. He rubbed his forehead, confusion leaking into his mind, _what the hell was that?_ He looked up at the entrance to the whorehouse he was set on entering but now, with those words etched in his mind, Richie could think of nothing worse. In fact, his desire to seek out Eddie was stronger than before.

With his mind set, Richie turned on his heel and made his way back to the beach, where he saw Beverly, Stan, Mike, Ben, Bill and Eddie all emerge from the woods. Eddie looked up and their eyes met, and Richie sent him a wink in response. He sauntered over to them, leaning his body against a tree trunk in front of Eddie as the others walked towards the ship, giving them some alone time.

Now that they were alone, Richie finally got a good look at Eddie and his mouth went dry as he took in his new attire, "Went shopping, your highness?"

Eddie felt his face flush and he looked down at his clothes before back up at Richie, swallowing thickly, “Yeah, I wanted to get out of those other clothes.”

Richie stared at him for a solid ten seconds, licking his lips distractedly. "Well, you look... Yeah. Good." He cleared his throat and adjusted his hat. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Eddie nodded, “I am. This place is actually really beautiful!” He cut off and looked away, “Uh, I’m going to the beach...do you want to come?” He asked softly, nervously.

"Yeah, alright." Richie nodded, following him to the beach. The beach was clean, the sea was extremely clear and the sand was soft and white. "You should learn how to swim, you know?" He said, taking his shirt off.

Eddie had bolted off towards the beach. This was the first time he’d even touched sand and it was well...breathtaking. He turned his head and tried not to be affected by the fact that Richie had once again shed his shirt, “I know, but I don’t see anyone lining up to teach me, so paddling at the shore will have to do.”

Richie put his hands on his hips and looked at him with his eyebrows raised. "Well I am right here, ain't I?" He said, taking his boots off. "Come on, take your clothes off. You can't sail the seas and then not be able to swim. You just can't." He dived in the sea and shook his head when he emerged, running his hands through his wet hair to push it back. "Come on!"

Eddie felt a smile tug on his lips and he pulled off the new clothes that Beverly had bought for him before he cautiously stepped into the sea. “This is safe right?” He asked quietly. His last encounter with the sea was not a pleasant one.

"Perfectly safe." Richie laughed, swimming towards him and splashing him with some water. "Come on, take my hands." He held his hands towards him and then started walking backwards when he took them. "Now, stay calm, yeah? I won't let you drown, don't worry."

Eddie took his hands, gripping onto them as tight as he possibly could as he was fully submerged in the water. It was warm, unlike the sea that night. He nodded his head, “I trust you.”

"Good," Richie said gently, "Now move your feet. Don't worry, I'm not letting you go." He promised, letting one of Eddie’s hands go but he kept their fingers laced together and put his other hand on Eddie’s hips, helping him staying afloat. “Now kick your feet or you’re going to drag us both down. That’s it, you’re doing amazing your highness.”

Eddie let out a giggle as he kicked his legs, starting to float in the process. “I’m doing it!” Just as he thought he really had the hang of it, he missed a kick and his free arm wrapped around Richie’s neck tightly as he gasped.

Richie just squeezed his hand tighter, and his grip on his hip tightened, “Hey, hey. I told you, I’ve got you.” He assured him, keeping him close. “I thought you trusted me, your highness,” his lips quirked up into a smirk,

Eddie looked up at him, “Please will you call me Eddie?” He asked in his most sincere voice as he released his arm from around Richie’s neck and continued to kick. “Please?”

"Why? I kinda like the sound of "your highness"" he chuckled, Letting go of his hands. "Come on, keep calm and keep kicking your legs. Now use your hands as well, keep breathing."

Eddie almost panicked when Richie let his hand go but he actually got the hang of it rather quickly, “Hey, I’m really swimming now! I’m really doing it!”

Richie laughed and nodded,  "You're doing great. At least now we know you won't drown if you fall at sea." He said, putting his hands on his hips as he was still touching the sand on the bottom.

Eddie stood up, his feet touching the sand under the water and he smiled. The hands on his hips were sending shivers down his back and then, without reply thinking, Eddie splashed some water at Richie.

"Is this a mutiny?!" Richie said with mock shock, splashing him back and laughing. He wrapped his arms around the prince's waist and lifted him up carrying him back to the shore. "That's it, your highness, I'm going to throw you back in a cell."

Eddie squealed as he was picked up, his hands smacking at Richie’s chest through a giggle, “Oh my god put me down!” He laughed, “I just wanted to have a bit of fun!”

"We are having fun! Aren't we?" Richie put him down on the sand and spun him around, so that he was looking in his eyes. There were droplets of water falling on his cheeks, and his breath caught in his throat. "Are you gonna stay here? Or will you come with m- us?"

Eddie’s breathing caught in his throat as Richie turned him around and their eyes met. “Do you want me to come?” He asked quietly, hopefully.

"Well... Where else do you have to go? You might as well come with me.." he said lowly, reaching up to adjust a lock of Eddie's wet hair. "The choice is yours, your highness. Do you want to be one of us?"

Eddie swallowed thickly as Richie pushed some of his hair out of his face, “I do,” he spoke softly, not breaking eye contact. “I do want to be one of you.”

"Good..." Richie breathed, nodding his head slightly. He couldn't tear his eyes off of Eddie and he leaned closer almost out of reflex. "You're pretty brave for a prince..."

Eddie registered that Richie’s arms were still around his waist, and he raised his eyebrow, “Why do you think that? Because I ran away?”

"You ran away and you joined a crew of pirates. And now you have a Captain." He said, without breaking eye contact and brushing a droplet of water away from his cheekbone.

“Believe me, and I mean it when I say this, anything is better than being back there,” Eddie said softly. “Everyone thinks that it’s like big magnificent lap of luxury but it’s _not_. It’s a prison.”

"Well, you'll never be in prison here. Not anymore." He said, sounding like he was making a promise. "We may not have much gold or fancy rooms, but we're free."

Eddie smiled, a real genuine smile, “That’s- that’s all I’ve ever wanted to be,” he said quietly. They were so close to each other that he could feel Richie’s breath against his skin.

Richie glanced at his lips and he tightened his arms around Eddie's body. "That's all you ever be..." He moved his head down to press their lips together, but he pulled quickly away when he heard Beverly call his name. "We should go back." He cleared his throat, feeling his heart hammer in his chest.

As Beverly’s voice broke through the silence, the moment shattered and they moved away from each other. Eddie cheeks were flushed red and he nodded, grabbing his clothes and pulling them back on before he made a dash for the ship, leaving Richie staring after him in awe.

Richie stared after him, pulling his clothes back on and running a hand through his hair, “Fuck.”


	11. dancing in the moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in two days!!! How blessed are y'all!!
> 
> Enjoyyyyy!!!!!!!!

Richie stood on the beach for a moment longer than he should have before he too made his way back to the ship. They were going to spend the night docked in Tortuga as half of his crew were under the influence and wouldn’t be in their right mind to sail away tonight. Ignoring the looks from Beverly and the rest of the crew, he stormed down to the cells and grabbed Patrick by the hem of his shirt, tugging him up and off the boat.

A small crowd of the crew members that had remained on the ship gathered to watch the scene, Eddie included. Richie wanted nothing more than to beat Patrick to a pulp, but once again, it wouldn’t have made him any better than the scum before him. “Good luck finding another crew who will deal with your bullshit, because we’re done.”

“You better watch out _Captain,_ nothing good will come of falling in love with a Prince.” Patrick spat and Richie’s eyes turned cold and he raised his hand.

A few bulky men that Richie had befriended on his previous trips to Tortuga appeared and took a hold of Patrick’s arms and nodded to Richie before they dragged him off. Richie couldn’t even find it in him to ask what they were going to do, because he couldn’t give a shit. Turning on his heel he walked back onto the ship, past Eddie and Beverly and locked himself in his cabin.

As the night wore on, Eddie found that he couldn’t sleep so he took a walk to the upper deck and leaned against the railing, listening to the music coming from the city, filling his ears. Eddie let out a sigh and closed his eyes, he really did love music.

Richie had emerged from his cabin in dire need of fresh air, when his eyes landed on Eddie. Inhaling a deep breath, he approached him, "Thoughtful?" Richie asked from behind, his hands behind his back. In the dim light of the sunset, he couldn’t help but think Eddie was truly beautiful. Richie wanted nothing more than reach out and pull him into a breathtaking kiss. He then pushed away the thought with a frown, because what the hell was happening to him?

Eddie turned his head and smiled, “Just listening to the music,” he said softly. “I love music, it’s just...so beautiful. You know, when I was back at the palace I used to listen to music whenever my parents were shouting at each other. It helped me tune out the horrible things they said and focus on something beautiful instead.” He turned his body to properly face Richie and he held out his hand, “Dance with me?”

Richie rubbed the back of his neck and shook his hands. "I'm afraid I'm not that much of a dancer, your highness." He said with a smirk, gesturing with one of his hands. "I've never danced in my entire life."

Eddie scoffed at that, “Then I’ll teach you, come on, it’s really not that hard,” he took a hold of Richie’s hand and pulled him to the large space. He had learned how to dance back at the palace. It was basically the only activity his mother let him practice, because he was supposed to be a great dancer once he’d found a beautiful woman to dance with.

Richie's eyes widened as he found himself in front of Eddie. He wasn't sure of what to do with his hands, so he just stared at Eddie in a pretty awkward way, “First the stars and now dancing? How did I get so lucky, your highness?” Richie asked, trying to sound confident and witty, while his heart was actually hammering in his chest.

Eddie ducked his head and he shrugged, “It’s the least I can do after you took time to teach me how to fight and defend myself.” He smiled and put one of Richie’s hands around his waist before wrapping one of his own around his neck. With his other free hand he joined it with Richie’s and took a step towards him so their bodies were pressed together, “And you just...sway. In time with the music,” he breathed softly, looking up to meet his eyes.

Richie blinked and looked down at him, his mouth suddenly dry. "I'll step on your feet..." Richie said lowly, glancing at Eddie's lips as he started leading the dance, a little awkwardly at first, until he got the basics. Once he did, Richie grew more confident, his grip around Eddie’s body tightening and they moved across the deck in time with the music. Before now, Richie had never saw the appeal in slow dancing, but in this moment, with Eddie in his arms, he was beginning to. It felt like they were born to fit together, as if they had been moulded to fit perfectly into each other’s arms and that thought scared him and excited him at the same time. He swore to himself he was never going to bond with royalty again and there he was: slow dancing with a prince. With _the_ prince.

Eddie felt his breath hitch as Richie’s arms tightened around his body, keeping him close their eyes remaining locked the whole time. As the music came to a slow and peaceful stop around them, Richie felt himself more confident. He spun Eddie under his arm, making the shorter boy giggle until Richie dipped him, making Eddie’s hair almost brush the wooden boards of the deck. Richie and Eddie fell silent, staring into each other’s eyes and barely noticing that the music had stopped. “See? Easy,” Eddie whispered, maintaining eye contact.

"Yeah..." Richie's strong arms kept tight around Eddie, refusing to let him go. His heart was beating fast as as he felt Eddie's body pressed against his own. "Your highness..." He breathed, looking down at his lips.

Eddie swallowed thickly as he tried to control his breathing. Should he pull away? He really didn’t want to. “Yes, Captain?” He whispered back, tightening the grip of his arms around Richie’s neck.

Richie's clutched Eddie's waist and breathed against Eddie's lips. He had never felt such a fire burning in his blood. He pulled him back upright and backed him against the edge of the ship, so that Eddie's back was pressed against the wood and cupped one of his cheeks, feeling high on passion and desire.

Eddie’s eyes widened as his back hit the wood from the edge of the ship. His hands reached forward to grip onto Richie’s shirt as his eyes blew wide, “Richie-”

"C-Captain!" Bill called out, once again breaking the moment that was building between them.

Richie had to hold back a growl as he turned quickly, letting go of Eddie. "Yes, Bill?" His voice was a little shaky, his breathing uneven.

"The c-crew wonders if t-there's still t-time for one l-last trip to the v-village?" He asked and Richie cleared his throat, nodding his head. "Yes, sure. Let them go."

Eddie closed his eyes in frustration that they had been interrupted once _again_ and he swallowed, slipping out of the small space and made his way to the stairs. Since Patrick was gone, Eddie was going to move back to the cell to sleep, it was still far too crowded in the crew quarters, even with the asshole gone.

Richie watched as Eddie rushed off and he turned to face Bill, his eyes wide, "Seriously Bill?! Didn't you see I was a little busy?!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms to the air with an dramatic sigh. "Is this a fucking mutiny?! The next time someone interrupts me, I’m gonna throw them overboard."

Bill swallowed as it became obvious through Richie’s words that he had just interrupted a very important moment between the Captain and the prince,  “W-we’re not s-stopping you going a-after him C-Captain.”

Richie stared at Bill for a second before he bolted off downstairs after Eddie. "Eddie!" He called quickly as he barrelled into the cell. He came to a stop outside the door, inhaling sharply as he saw him stand up from his bed. Richie took his hat off and threw it somewhere just a second before he walked into the cell, taking Eddie into his arms, a hand on his hip and the other on his neck as he pulled him into a passionate, desperate, deep kiss.

Eddie barely managed to suck in a breath before Richie’s mouth was on his, desperate, deep, passionate. The intensity of it had Eddie stumbling back, his back pressed up against the wall as he tried to keep up with Richie’s mouth, his hand burying into his hair.

Richie licked into Eddie’s mouth, pulling him impossibly closer as his arm tightened around his waist. It was like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, the electricity thrumming between them, setting him alight, “ _Eddie,_ ” he gasped as he broke the kiss. Their faces remained exceptionally close, so close he could feel their hot breaths mixing together. It set fireworks in his mind. It made his blood boil in his veins and his brain melt in his skull. It was as if his mind was screaming _Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, Eddie_ and it just went on and on.

Eddie felt his lips turn up into a smile and he pushed himself up on his toes to press their lips back together, this time into a sweet, soft kiss, “I like it when you say my name,” he whispered.

Richie chuckled, voice raspy as he moved his lips down his jaw to his neck, sucking a soft mark under his ear, “Eddie,” he breathed again into his ear, grinning as he felt Eddie shudder in his arms. Slowly, he pulled back and moved to pull away.

They stared at each other for a long moment, unable to look away, until Richie chuckled and ran a hand thought the mess of his curls. Eddie let his hands fall and land on Richie’s shoulders. He swallowed thickly as he felt Richie’s lips against the skin but he gripped onto his shirt as he moved to pull away. “Wh-where are you going?”

"My cabin, of course.” Richie replied, as if it was so obvious that Eddie just had to know. “It's humid and cold down here." Hand taking hold of one of Eddie's and pulling him closer as he started to walk. "Unless you'd prefer to sleep down here?"

Eddie blinked a few times as his mind caught up with Richie’s words and he shook his head, taking his hand back and allowing him to lead him up to his cabin.

Richie undressed completely, before laying under the white sheets, looking up and Eddie and smirking. "Are you going to get in here or are you planning on sleeping standing next to the door?"

Eddie closed over the door and followed Richie’s example, pulling off his clothes and slipping under the sheets next to him. He looked up at Richie, moving close and rubbing their noses together, losing himself in the feeling of _finally_ being able to do this.

Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie possessively, moving his head forward and pressing their mouths together again. He was like a drug, and Richie couldn’t get enough, he wanted to keep Eddie close, in his arms for as long as he could.

Eddie melted against his body, his ankles hooking around Richie’s in order to pull himself closer, a soft whimper escaping his lips, “ _Richie_ …”

Richie pulled away, running his hands down his arms, leaving goosebumps in their wake, “Yes Eddie?” His voice was soft, something Richie wasn’t familiar with.

“Just- nothing,” Eddie shook his head, a smile making his way onto his lips. He closed his eyes as a yawn broke out of his mouth and he used his hand to stifle it. “I’m sorry, it’s just been a long day.”

Richie shook his head and moved to pull Eddie to his chest, pressing a kiss to his neck, “It’s alright, goodnight your highness,” he whispered.

Eddie rolled his eyes, but had a smile on his lips as he let Richie pull him close, closing his eyes, “Good night, Captain.” 


	12. the storm

The following morning, just as the sun was rising over the horizon, Richie woke up. His eyes glanced to Eddie, who was still fast asleep next to him and his mouth turned up into a smile. Slipping out of the bed, he changed into some fresh clothes before walking on the main deck and approached Beverly who was chatting to Ben, "Are we ready to leave? We shouldn't stay in the same place for too long. The King and Queen are probably looking for the prince everywhere."

Beverly looked up, turning away from Ben and addressing Richie, “We’re just raising anchor now Captain,” She informed him. “Speaking of Eddie, where is he? He wasn’t there for breakfast this morning.”

"Uhm, why are you asking me? He's probably still sleeping." Richie replied casually, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks as he kept himself busy.

From across the deck, Bill overheard the Captains words and he snorted, “L-liar,” he spoke out and winked in his direction. “Y-you’re blushing l-like a t-teenager.”

"I'm not!" Richie protested, shaking his head and glaring at Bill. He wondered how much Bill had told the rest of the crew about what he saw last night. "He's probably sleeping, that's it. Not a big deal and, most of all, mind your own business." He turned on his heel and got to work, trying not to think about the previous night and focusing on the route they needed to keep.

Eddie had woken up fifteen minutes after Richie had left the cabin, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked around, realising that he was alone but still he called out Richie’s name, just in case, “Richie?”

No answer.

Sighing, Eddie slipped out of the bed and pulled on his clothes before fixing his hair and heading out to the main deck, hoping there would still be some leftovers from breakfast.

When Richie saw Eddie climbing up the stairs, his heart started beating faster, mouth running dry. He looked just as good as always, but now Richie knew what it felt like to have his lips on his own, what his skin tasted like, and it was intoxicating. However, he focused on his work, not wanted to draw any unnecessary attention towards what had happened between the two of them. What had happened with Patrick was due to him believing that Eddie was more privileged than the rest of them, if the crew found out that they were in some kind of relationship, they might react the same, which put Eddie in danger.

Not something that Richie was willing to risk. If they wanted to continue with whatever this was, it would have to be in secret.

Eddie got to work with Ben, trying so hard to ignore the feeling in his stomach. Richie had been avoiding him all day, and when they were in the same room together, he avoided his gaze. Maybe he thought the night before was a mistake, and _that_ thought made Eddie feel even worse.

Close to the end of the day, Eddie could feel his eyes drop as he looked over the maps. He’d let Ben leave an hour prior to make up for the time he had missed this morning. His body was exhausted though, so he lay his head down on the table, only planning to close his eyes for a few minutes, but the moment his head hit the wood, he was asleep.

As Richie was doing his evening rounds, he walked into the library, finding Eddie asleep on the maps. He paused for a moment, just taking Eddie in before he leaned down and kissed his head softly. "Your highness..."

Eddie blinked his eyes open and as they settled on Richie, jumped, “Shit. I’m sorry- I didn’t mean to fall asleep Captain. I swear.”

"How come you are so tired? You slept pretty heavily last night." Richie smirked, massaging his shoulders and bending down to kiss his neck.

Confusion fluttered through Eddie’s thoughts, but it was overruled by his heart, and his body as he relaxed into his hands, tilting his neck back to give Richie more room, “It’s the heat. I’m not used- used to it being so warm.”

Richie grinned against his skin. "I'm sorry I was so busy today." He said, pulling him up on his feet and tugging him closer. "Did you miss me?"

Eddie let Richie tug him close and he felt a smile work it’s way onto his lips, “You’d like it if I did wouldn’t you?” He teased, sticking his tongue out.

"Maybe." Richie grinned, tilting his head to fit their lips together in a soft kiss. His lips slid against Eddie, who was responding with just as much enthusiasm as he had the previous night. Carefully, Richie leaned down and hiked Eddie up by his thighs, sitting him on top of the table. He grinned against the prince’s mouth as he wrapped his legs around Richie’s waist, pulling their bodies closer together.

“Richie-” Eddie began but was cut off with another kiss, Richie’s tongue slipping into his mouth, a hand on the back of his neck keeping him close. Eddie moved his arms around Richie’s neck, keeping him equally close and was just beginning to enjoy it-

“Eddie I- _oh_ ,” Ben stood in the doorway, a stack of papers in his hand and a wide grin on his face. “I didn’t mean to...interrupt anything.” Sitting the books on the desk, Ben slowly backed out of the room, not really registering the horrified look on Richie’s face.

Richie blinked, his eyes shooting down to Eddie’s who looked just as shocked. Eventually, he shook his head and addressed the situation."No one can know about this." He said after he pulled away. "You understand it, don't you? I'm the captain, you're a member of the crew. They'd hate you."

Eddie swallowed but somewhere deep down he knew that this would be the case, “Then why are you risking it then?” He asked, seriously. “I’ve only just gotten them to like me.”

"You're right..." Richie reasoned. He couldn't fuck Eddie up just because he liked him. It would have been unfair. "Yeah. We shouldn't..." He took a step back, letting go of him.

Eddie felt his stomach drop, he really _really_ thought that Richie wouldn’t care what others thought, just for once. “Okay,” he said quietly. “Goodnight Captain.”

Richie turned away and walked back to his cabin, slamming the door shut behind his back. He was the captain. He had responsibilities. He couldn't risk Eddie's safety just because he was infatuated.

Beverly watched as Richie stormed up the stairs that led to the library, a frown making its way onto her face. What had happened? Ben had only just told her he’d caught Richie and Eddie locked in a passionate embrace less than five minutes ago, there is no way something could have happened in that time. She saw Eddie emerge from the stairway and make his way to the steps that would lead to the cells. Before he could get any further, Bev rushed forward and gripped his hand, “Hey, hey what happened?”

Eddie looked up at her, his eyes rimmed with unshed tears and he brought up a hand to wipe them away, “Richie thinks it’s too risky, that if the crew find out it won’t be pretty.” That was all he said as he pulled his arm out of her grasp and vanished down the steps, wanting to be alone.

Beverly frowned before she followed Richie to his cabin and knocked on the door, “Can I come in?” She asked, walking in anyway, closing the door behind her with a harsh slam.

"Can you just... Leave me alone? I'm not in the mood." He said, leaning back against the wall and avoiding her eyes.

“Nope,” she said, walking right up to him and giving him a light smack over the head, “You. Are. An. Idiot.” She said simply. “A total idiot. I’ve known you since we were kids and right now was the moment that I realised what a idiot you are. What _possessed_ you to tell him that we’d hate him? And before you say anything, Eddie just told me what you said,” She crossed her arms, “You like him, he likes you. The crew _loves_ him. We’ve all got bets on when you two were gonna make a move believe it or not. Now,” she took Richie’s face in her hands. “I love you Richie, I do, so I’m telling you this before you ruin what could be something amazing. Go. Get. Him.”

Richie stared at her with wide eyes and listened carefully to every single world. "They'll think he's privileged because I have a sweet spot for him! I don't want him to be in trouble, okay? Do you remember what happened with Patrick? He nearly died." He said, rubbing his face. "I don't want to be a problem for him. He's happy now. He has the life he had always wanted. I don't want to ruin it for him."

Beverly’s eyes almost bugged out of her head, “Didn’t you listen to a single thing I just said?! We were all in a betting pool!” She reached into her pocket and handed him a piece of paper with every member of the crew names on it. “You’re good Richie,” she said with a shrug. “You can’t use us as an excuse anymore, so either go get him and be happy, or don’t, but that’s your loss Captain. But don’t use the crew as an excuse for you being too scared.”

Richie banged the back of his head against the wall, groaning loudly. "What if I fuck everything up?! I always fuck up! I'm a fuck up! And he's a prince, Bev! No matter how far he goes, he's still a prince. He's a prince, and I'm a pirate."

Beverly gave him a look, “Yeah. He’s a prince, but I don’t think it matters to him, Richie. It shouldn’t matter to you either.” She stood up, “I’ve told you what I think, whether you listen to me is up to you.” With that she left the cabin, leaving Richie to his thoughts and hoping he made the right decision.

Richie spend the rest of the day pacing back and forth in his cabin, his mind running over his conversation with Bev, occasionally looking down at the piece of paper that she had shown him, which did contain every crew members name. They supported their relationship, they didn’t care and they most certainly wouldn’t hate Eddie for being with him. Beverly was right, he was such an idiot. With his mind made up, Richie rushed out of his cabin and down the stairs to the cells, his heart hammering against his ribcage and his teeth dug into his lower lip. "Eddie?" He called, afraid he was already asleep.

Eddie’s head turned at the sound of Richie’s voice and he quickly wipe his eyes on the sleeve of his shirt, sitting up properly, “Is everything alright?” He asked, worried. Richie used his name, that couldn’t be good.

"I was wondering if there was a chance you could forgive this thoughtless fool." Richie spoke, standing up straight. "I shouldn't have said those things. I never felt like this before, I guess... I guess it scares me.”

Eddie’s jaw dropped just a little bit and pushed the blanket off his shoulders, ignoring the shudder as the cool air hit his skin, before he walked over to where Richie was standing, “Of course,” he whispered softly. “Of course I forgive you, but why? I mean, you were right weren’t you?”

"No I wasn't." Richie said quickly, grabbing Eddie's face between his hands. "I wasn't right. I was wrong all along. I want you, Eddie. I want you and I don't care if anyone has a problem with it." He brushed their lips together. "Just say you want me as well..."

Eddie’s eyes widened and he felt his heart skip a beat, as he looked into Richie’s eyes, “I want you,” he breathed, nodding his head a little bit. “I do, I want you.”

Richie grinned and pressed their lips together, holding him close. Slowly, scared to break the moment, he pulled back and laced their fingers together, “Come on, you’re not sleeping down here. No way.”

Eddie blushed and he buried his head into the crook of Richie’s neck, overcome with joy and happiness at the fact that Richie had changed his mind. Richie wanted him just as much as he wanted Richie and it was the best feeling Eddie had ever felt. Slowly he nodded his head and pulled back, smiling, “Okay.”

Richie tugged on his hand and they left the cell, walking back to Richie's cabin, undressing quickly and getting into bed. Richie had an arm behind his head, while he was holding Eddie to his chest with the other, his fingers trailing up and down his arm lightly, "Are you okay?"

Eddie looked up, the motion causing their noses to brush they were so close, and he nodded, “Yeah, I’m more than okay actually.” He paused and added, “Are you? Okay?”

"Yeah. I'm fine." Richie reassured him, kissing his forehead and soothing his back. "Remember when we were in Tortuga? And I left to visit one of the prostitutes?" He asked, looking at him in the eyes. "Before I could even get there, there was this man and he stopped me. He told me that what was essential is invisible to the eye and, and those words snapped something in me, and I came to find you.”

Eddie blinked up at him, “Did you recognise him?” He asked softly, resting his chin on Richie’s chest.

“No, no I had no idea who he was. It was strange, and when I looked away only for a second, he vanished,” Richie rubbed the back of his neck as he explained, still perplexed over the whole scenario. With his other hand, he continued to run his fingers up and down Eddie's arm, looking at him. "Is this the first time sharing a bed with a man?"

“First time sharing a bed with _anyone,_ ” he whispered. “I’m really happy that it’s with someone I like, and not someone I’d never met before. Which would have been the case.”

Richie stroked Eddie's cheek and smiled at him. The mere thought of Eddie getting married was making his chest hurt. "You're safe here with me, Eddie. No one is going to force you into anything."

“You said my name again,” Eddie answered softly. “I like it when you say my name.” He pushed himself up a bit to brush their lips together. “Where are we going next?”

"Somewhere in the Atlantic ocean."Richie murmured, and pressed their lips together more firmly, sliding a hand down Eddie’s body to palm at his ass and give it a squeeze. "An island where the shores are white and the sea is crystal clear."

Eddie sucked in a breath against Richie’s mouth as his hands slipped down to his ass. “Sounds delightful,” he mumbled against his mouth.

Richie was about to kiss him again when the ship shook violently. He shot up quickly, dressing himself, "Stay right here, okay?" He ordered, giving Eddie a serious look before he ran outside, where there was a violent tempest going on. The rain was pouring, and the waves were crashing against the ship. "Mike! Beverly! Retrieve the sails!"

“Aye aye Captain!” Came the response from both MIke and Beverly as they set their focus on bringing the sails down, trying to control the ship as much as the possibly could as it rocked against the waves.

Richie, with his crew's help, tried his best to avoid the rocks. He was exhausted, but he kept fighting as the rain and the waves washed over them. "Bev!" He cried, watching as she struggled with a rope. He ran towards her and helped her retrieving a sail. "Are you okay?!" He asked worriedly, holding her close. Beverly was his best friend, if he let anything happen to her, he would never forgive himself. He had to keep her safe.

Bev nodded, gripping onto him tightly, “I’m fine, I’m fine. The ship, the back of it hit some rocks! I’m not sure!” She screamed over the crashing waves, barely able to hear herself think never mind speak.

"We need to get out of here!" Richie screamed to Mike. "Mike! Get us out of here!"

Mike nodded and did his best to guide the ship away from the coast whilst Richie kept an arm around Beverly and pulled her into a cabin, to keep her safe, "Stay here!" He told her, before running back outside.

Before he could do anything he felt something smack against the back of his head, sending him to the ground, vision blurring.

Then, all went black.


	13. i'd fight for you

As the storm calmed, the crew were able to fully assess the damage that had been made to their ship. As they all crawled out of their safe places, it was Ben who found Richie laying face down on the deck, blood pooling at his head. One of the masts had come loose and had hit his head directly, knocking him out. Before Ben could properly check Richie’s vitals, Beverly was pushing past, tears streaming down her face as she screamed to the crew, “For fucks sake, don’t just stand around, someone help me!”

Bill, Stan rushed forward to help Ben and Beverly pick Richie up. His skin was pale and his lips were almost purple, while his hair were sticky with blood where the mast had hit him. Murmurs erupted through across the deck, between the crew, "Is the captain dead?" Many were asking, fear etched into their words.

“No he’s not dead! He’s got a pulse!” Beverly screamed at them as the boys helped her put Richie on a more secure platform. She knelt by his side and gripped onto his hand,  “C’mon Richard, you don’t get to die on me. Come on. Wake up.”

Ben took that moment to move forwards, checking if Richie's pulse was regular. The crew had formed a crowd around them, hoping that the Captain would open his eyes, but Richie wasn't waking up. "It's probably going to take a while. It's pretty bad. We need to keep the cut on his head clean and hydrate him. He has probably swallowed a lot of seawater. That's not helping as well." Ben explained before he looked around the crew, worry appearing on his face as he asked, "Has anyone seen Eddie? Is he okay?"

Eddie had managed to seal himself in one of the closets in Richie’s cabin. He was just in time, as a few moments after he had closed over the door, the rain had smashed through the window, sending shards of glass over the room. Once the storm had calmed, he carefully moved to the door and tried to push it open, but there was something pushed in front of the door, preventing him from doing so, “H-Hello?” He called quietly, hoping that someone, anyone would come down and look for him.

"Eddie!" Bev called as she barrelled into the room, moving the bed out of the way so she could open the door, pulling Eddie into a hug as soon as he was free. Once she knew he was safe, then, she started crying, sobbing in his shoulder as he held onto him. "It's my fault, it's my fault..." She kept repeating, broken sobs making her shoulders shake.

Eddie held onto Beverly tightly, scared to let go. As he registered her words, he pulled back with a frown, “What- what happened Beverly?”

"It's... It's Richie..." She sobbed, pulling away from him and rubbing her eyes, trying to wipe her tears. "He... He fucking saved me, the motherfucker. He saved me and now..." She sniffed, choking back another sob.

Eddie’s frown deepened, “Bev, Bev, calm down. Talk to me, what happened?” he asked, his heart hammering hard in his chest with fear. Since she couldn't speak properly, she took Eddie's hand and tugged him after her. The main deck was still busy. Richie was lying on a wooden table, still unconscious, looking much more dead than alive. The second that Eddie set his eyes on Richie he gasped and rushed forward, “Oh my god. Oh my god.”

The men all around the Captain let Eddie get closer, taking a few steps away. Ben was still checking on Richie, and he looked up at Eddie with a soft smile. "He's gonna be okay, don't worry..."

Eddie took a seat next to Richie, taking his hand and holding it close, speaking to him directly even though he was unconscious, “I’m here, I’m here. You’re going to be okay.”

Richie was unconscious for three days. Eddie spent all of that time right by his side, making sure he was comfortable, and still breathing. A small part of him was worried that the mast might have done some damage to his memory, and he would wake up not knowing who Eddie was. If that happened, Eddie would have to start all over again, earn Richie’s trust all over again and the mere thought made him sick.

He woke up around 3pm of the fourth day. As he roused, Eddie’s eyes shot open and he was by his side instantly, his hand still holding onto Richie’s like a lifeline, “Richie? Hey you’re awake. Thank god, oh thank _god.”_

Richie’s head was throbbing and he felt like he had been dead. He groaned and opened his eyes slowly. "Fuck…” As his brain registered Eddie’s voice, he frowned, blinking to focus on Eddie. "E... Eddie...?" He murmured, looking up at him and he smiled tiredly. "Did you miss me?"

Richie remembered him, Eddie thought and he let out a gasp as he nodded, “Yes I missed you you ass! Don’t ever do that again!” Tears were pooling in his eyes as he kept a firm grip on Richie’s hand. He couldn’t let go. He _wouldn’t_ let go.

Richie smiled up at him. "Is that how you talk to your Captain?" He asked, then tried to sit up. His head throbbed painfully and he had to lie back down with a groan. "Fuck..."

Eddie shook his head frantically, pushing his shoulder back down so Richie would lay back on the bed once more, “Don’t move, you’ve hurt your head. Just- Don’t move Okay?”

Richie hummed and closed his eyes. "How long have I been asleep?" He asked, returning the grip of Eddie's hand and then looking up at him.

Eddie gave his hand another tight squeeze, “Three days,” he whispered, moving so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. “You really scared everyone. Especially Beverly.”

This caught Richie’s attention and it was as though he suddenly remembered everything about what had happened during the storm, "Is Bev alright? Is she okay?!" He asked worriedly, fighting his pain to sit up. "Bevvy?!" He called, eyes wide and scared.

“She’s fine, she’s fine. I’ll go get her,” Eddie stood up, letting go of Richie’s hand and leaving the room before returning with Bev. Eddie backed out of the room after he watched her rush forward, keeping back so the two could have their moment, returning to the main deck.

“Motherfucker, I’m so glad you’re not dead!” Beverly cried as she crossed the room to Richie’s bed, hugging him tightly, “You’re such an idiot, Richie.”

Richie felt the relief washing over him like a wave as Beverly hugged him. She was safe. She was alive. "Thank fuck..." He breathed, holding her tight. He pulled away and smiled at her, "You were all so worried. I'm flattered."

“You’re an idiot, you could have been killed!” Bev yelled, tears streaming down her face. “Of course we were worried about you, you’re _family_ Richie and that stunt you pulled, that wasn’t funny.”

"Well, so could have you. And you're worth so much more than I am." He said honestly, holding her hand. “Look I’m not going apologise for saving your life, I’m not. I did what I had to do to keep you and the crew safe.” He cracked his knuckles, “Now tell me Miss Marsh, did you do good these few days? what was the damage?”

Bev shook her head, “We fixed the ship, were all good to go whenever you’re ready,” she said softly. “Idiot.”

"Let's go then. I've never been better." He stood up slowly, touching the back of his head, and put his hat on. "Turn that frown upside down, miss Marsh, and do as your Captain told you." He said with a wink, before walking out the room.

Bev wanted to protest but she held her tongue, letting Richie walk out and onto the deck. She sighed and followed behind him, planning on making sure he didn’t overwork himself.

Eddie saw Richie walk up to the main deck, being greeting by his crew and returning to work as though nothing happened and he almost spluttered. He held it back as the crew all surrounded him, welcoming their Captain back to the land of the living and Eddie leaned against the railing. He would watch Richie from afar.

Immediately, Richie started giving orders, giving everyone something to do and keeping himself steady with a hand on the mast. Once he was done his eyes sought out Eddie and he walked towards him, pulling him between his arms, possessively. "You look sad."

Eddie let Richie tug him forward and he smiled, “Not sad, I was just scared.” He swallowed, “You really scared Bev,” he whispered, “she was screaming and crying and I was locked in the closet for about an hour before she found me.”

Richie swallowed and cupped Eddie's cheek. "I did what I needed to do, Eddie." He said simply, leaning closer to press their lips together. "As long as you were safe, it would have been worth it." He said.

Eddie closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Richie’s waist, “I almost wasn’t,” he whispered. “I put myself in that closet just before the windows smashed.”

Richie cupped his cheeks and looked at him with a little pout, "You did a great job, Eddie. You were really good." He smiled at him and kissed him again, stroking his cheekbones with his thumbs.

Eddie kissed back this time, his body fitting against Richie’s like a glove, “You scared me too, you know,” he whispered when they pulled away. “Really fucking scared me.”

"I'm okay." Richie promised, resting his forehead against Eddie's. "We're okay." He smiled at him and kissed his cheekbone. "I'm starving, do you want to eat something?”

Eddie nodded, “Starving, I haven’t eaten much in days,” he whispered. He could see all the crew watching them with large smiles on their face as they made their way back to Richie’s cabin, causing a flush to rise up on his cheeks.

Once Richie had devoured almost everything that Mike had brought for them, his expression turned serious, “You know that your family is looking for you, right?"

Eddie looked up at him, silent for a while before he finally whispered,  “Fabulous, just fabulous.”

“There are probably guards after us. They'll want you back. What are you going to do when they eventually find us?" Richie asked, putting his fork down.

Eddie blinked as he hadn’t thought of that, “They, they don’t know I’m on this ship though do they?”

"No, they don't, but they know which ships were docked there when you disappeared. They're gonna search them and look for you on board. When they'll find you on a pirate ship, they're gonna think we kidnapped you or something." Richie sighed, pulling Eddie into his lap.

Eddie swallowed thickly, “But I wasn’t kidnapped, I ran away. The rope out of my room would tell them that. There were no signs of it being a kidnapping.” He was starting to panic.

"Hey, hey, breathe, sweetheart." Richie pulled him closer and kissed him softly. "Look, all I'm saying is that they'll want you back, but I'll fight for you, okay?" He promised, looking at him with sincere eyes. "I won't let them take you away from me."

Eddie swallowed thickly, nodding his head and he leaned forward kissing Richie a little more firmly, “You’d fight for me?”

"I'd fight for you.” Richie replied surely, winding his arms around his waist. "No matter what it takes. I'll fight for you." He promised, looking at him square in the eye.

Eddie moved so he was situated more comfortably on Richie’s lap and he buried his head into the crook of his neck. His heart was hammering hard in his chest as they lay there in the silence, “I’ll fight for you too,” Eddie eventually whispered. “I won’t let my family hurt you, any of you. You- you are more my family than they are. Do you believe me?”

Richie pressed his lips to Eddie’s hair and held him tightly, nodding his head, “Yeah Eddie, I believe you.”


	14. electricity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING FOR EXPLICIT SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER!!!

“Less than three weeks ago you wanted to sell me off for currency,” Eddie whispered into the darkness. “What changed?”

"I did.." Richie replied. He swallowed thickly and pressed their lips together again, kissing him deeply and lovingly. "Can you forgive me for the things I've said?"

Eddie closed his eyes, melting into the kiss and he nodded his head, “Of course,” he whispered. “I do have a question though, why, why do you hate royalty so much?”

Richie looked up at him and then dropped his gaze. "My dad. He worked for your parents. He was the first admiral, that's how I learned how to sail the seas. One day he was dispatched on a mission to another kingdom, to help the King. The mission though, it was to retrieve something bad, something that would reduce his kingdom’s population by half. My father, he refused and that was when they told him that they didn't need him anymore. He was beheaded because he knew too much. My mother died giving birth to me, so my dad was all I had. That's how I became a pirate. I didn't have a home anymore, and I needed to run away."

Eddie’s jaw dropped in horror and his eyes widened, “Which Kingdom? Do you remember who made the call? Who made the decision?”

"I don't know." Richie shook his head, closing his eyes at the memory. "All I know is that I don't have a father anymore because some royal blood decided that he was supposed to die."

Eddie swallowed thickly, “I’m so sorry, I’m so so sorry,” he felt his eyes fill with tears, streaming down his faces, “I’m so sorry, Richie.”

"It wasn't you, Eddie. You don't have to apologize." Richie dried his tears and pulled him closer so he was sitting on his lap, facing each other,  "Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry... Please, I'm sorry, I didn't want you to cry."

Eddie sobbed into the fabric of Richie’s shirt, “It’s not fair! It’s not fair that your father died because my- my _family_ sent him on some stupid mission!” He wiped his eyes. “That’s why you hated me isn’t it? Because you once you knew who I was, you knew who my parents were.” Eddie felt sick.

"But that doesn’t matter anymore! Yes, I hated you at first, but this has nothing to do with you, Eddie." Richie gasped out frantically and cupped his cheeks, pressing their lips together. "This is _you._ You ran away. You are free and you are the most gorgeous creature I've ever laid my eyes on. I won't let your parents ruins this for me as well. This is just you and me." He stroked his cheeks and kissed him again. "You and me..."

“You and me,” Eddie whispered against his mouth. He buried his hands in Richie’s hair. They remained like that for some time, breathing each other in, trying to refocus. Eventually, Eddie opened his eyes and met the chocolate brown orbs of Richies, “Most gorgeous creature you’ve ever met huh?” He asked quietly with a small smirk.

Richie grinned and flipped them over, so that he was laying on top of Eddie. "Smartass." He teased, before he kissed him tangling a hand in his hair.

As Richie flipped them over, Eddie let out a squeal, followed by a moan as Richie pulled him into a deep kiss. Without thinking about it, he brought his leg up and around Richie’s waist, pulling their hips together and allowing a gasp to escape Eddie’s lips.

"And you say you're a virgin?" Richie teased, surprised by Eddie's boldness in bed. "You're not a virgin, are you?" He asked, sliding a hand under Eddie's shirt, coaxing another gasp from his lips, which Richie revelled in. If Eddie let him, he would make him fall apart underneath him.

“No, no I’m a virgin,” Eddie whispered, breathing a little harsher than it was before. “But you- you do something to me,” he shuddered as he felt Richie’s hands under his shirt, on his skin. It almost felt as though Richie were setting it ablaze with only the brush of his fingertips.

"What do I do to you?" Richie asked, breathing against his neck. "Tell me what do I do to you..." He moved to kiss his collarbone, sucking a little mark there, watching the skin turn purple. How easy Eddie was to mark, how beautiful he was beneath him.

Eddie let a whine rip out from the depths of his throat, his eyes falling shut as he tightened his leg around Richie’s waist just slightly, creating friction, “You- you make me feel things that I’ve never felt before. Never. When you look at me it’s like there’s this...electricity thrumming between us. Do you feel it?” He asked softly, opening his eyes to meet Richie’s.

Richie nodded his head, some of his hair flopping into his eyes and he brought a hand up to sweep it out of the way, "Yes, I do feel it..." He breathed, kissing his lips again. "I always think about you. I can't stop thinking about you."

Eddie melted into his mouth and he reached up to grip onto the material of Richie’s shirt, pulling him close, “I’ve never felt like this before, and I don’t want it to stop.”

Richie nodded and kissed him hungrily, parting them just to yank his own shirt over his head and toss it to the side. "I want you so much, Eddie, I want you so fucking much. You have no idea how much I want you.”

Eddie’s eyes ran up and down Richie’s body as he shed his shirt. His eyes focused on Richie’s and their eyes met, sending shivers down Eddie’s spine as he spoke in a clear voice,  “Take me then. Take me, Richie. I want you to.”

Richie groaned at Eddie's mere words and undressed him quickly. The thought of being the first one touching him, kissing him, _fucking_ him could have been enough to send him over the edge. "You're so fucking beautiful..."

Eddie swallowed as Richie carefully but quickly pulled off his clothes. He was being so gentle, almost as though he were afraid that Eddie would shatter into a thousand pieces if he gripped a little too tight. Eddie cleared his throat and reached a hand up to tilt Richie’s face back to him to they once again made eye contact,  “I won’t break you know,” he whispered with a smile. “You can- you can be rough with me. I won’t break.”

Richie was silent for a moment, his eyes blinking in disbelief before he recovered himself. "You want me to be rough?" He smirked against his skin, spreading Eddie’s pale, smooth legs and sliding between them. "How about I take you apart, inch by inch?" He asked, breathing against his inner thighs.

Eddie sucked in a breath, his body shuddering as Richie moved down between his thighs and he let his head fall back onto the pillow, his fingers gripping onto the sheets,  “Please...” he breathed.

"You've been waiting so long for this, haven't you?" Richie brushed his lips against his soft thighs, nipping at the skin and smirking at the soft gasps that escaped Eddie’s lips.  "Been so patient..." He lifted his hips up, letting his breath fan over Eddie’s hole, that was almost clenching in anticipation. “I am going to make you feel so good,” he breathing before he leaned down and buried his tongue between his ass cheeks, licking over Eddie’s hole in rough strong strokes.

The moan that left Eddie’s lips as he felt Richie’s tongue on his most sensitive area was a noise that he had never made before. Broken, high pitched and needy. His thighs tightened around Richie’s head, holding him in place as his back arched up off the bed, head tossed back in ecstasy, “ _Oh Richie!”_

Richie could have done that all day, could have spent the whole day taking Eddie apart with his tongue, bringing him to the edge, only to deny him. He could have kept him on edge, teased him, made him fall completely and utterly apart. Eddie's moans were addictive, and so was the taste of his skin. He took his time, preparing him with his tongue and then his fingers, adding a little bit of the oil he kept by his bed to make the burning stretch easier to bare.

Eddie was falling apart, his body arching up with each stroke of Richie’s tongue, and then his fingers, deep inside of him. His fingers gripped at the sheets tighter, so tight that his knuckles were turning white, his mouth dropped open as the noise of his pants filled the room, “H-holy f-fuck!”

Richie pulled his face away, but continued moving his fingers deep inside him, crooking them occasionally, searching for that spot that would really make Eddie _scream._ "Yeah dollface, you like this?" He continued fingering him, maintaining eye contact the whole time, breathing in Eddie’s reactions. "Tell me how much you like it, baby. Tell me how you want it."

Eddie’s eyes were blown wide and full of lust. At one particular thrust of Richie’s fingers, Eddie let out a scream, followed by harsh pants,  “I want- I want it so b-badly Richie!” He cried out and he moved his hands into Richie’s hair, tugging.

Richie moaned when he pulled his hair, pushing his fingers deeper and curling them against his prostate once he realised that he had _finally_ found it. "Oh fuck, you're so goddamn hot right now Eddie..."

As Eddie felt Richie’s fingers thrust against that spot relentlessly, he let out a cry, chest heaving as he tightened his fingers in Richie’s hair, “Oh-Oh fuck. Fuck me, fuck me Richie.”

Richie nodded eagerly pulling his fingers out, earning him a whine of protest from Eddie, and he breathed heavily. Once he was calm enough, he reached down and wrapped his fingers around Eddie’s right calf, pulling his leg up to his chest and hooking it over his shoulder. With his other hand, Richie moved to Eddie’s left leg and bent it at the knee, spreading it open to the side so he had plenty of room. “Okay there, baby?” He asked, leaning down to press a kiss to Eddie’s lips.

Eddie mumbled, his eyes rolling to the back of his head in desperation. He nodded his head, body shuddering in anticipation, “Y-yes, yes please Richie- please?”

Richie pressed one more lingering kiss to Eddie’s lips before he gripped himself in his hand, coating his cock with the oil before he lined up with Eddie’s well stretched entrance. Ever so slowly, careful not to hurt him, Richie pushed inside Eddie and a low moan left his lips as he moved his hands to grip onto Eddie’s hips. Once he was fully settled in, he stopped, waiting for Eddie to give him the go ahead.

Eddie’s eyes fell shut as he felt Richie push in all the way to the hilt. It was a little uncomfortable to begin with, but when he got used to it, he arched his back up in pleasure, “Rich- Richie,” he breathed out, his stomach swirling. “M-move.”

Richie obeyed, moving slowly at first, in shallow, easy thrusts, but he couldn't hold back much longer. As soon as he felt Eddie was relaxed enough, he picked up the pace, his thrusts becoming fast and deep as he grabbed the headboard of the bed in front of him, moaning loud and rough,

“Oh fuck, _fuck,_ Eddie.”

Eddie’s mouth dropped open and his eyes rolled back into his head as Richie’s thrust pressed right up against his prostate and he let out a scream, right from the back of his throat. It was loud and needy and desperate and _loud._ “Oh _fuck._ ”

Richie let out a low, deep chuckle into Eddie’s ear, nibbling on his ear lobe, "The whole ship is gonna know what we're doing in here." He moaned, pounding faster, moving a hand to grip at Eddie’s let, the one around his shoulder. He moved it up towards his chest, changing the angle. "I want them to hear. Make them hear how much you like it!"

Eddie couldn’t even reply, the knew position meant that Richie’s thrusts were deep, slamming right against his prostate with each thrust, so passionate that it made his head spin. His stomach swirled and his hands moved from the sheets to touch each inch of Richie’s exposed skin that he could reach. “I-I _fuck-_ please, please _harder._ ”

Richie obliged, fucking him as he had never fucked anyone before, almost in an animal way. "Come for me, Eddie!" He cried, reaching down and stroking Eddie's length in time with his thrusts.

Eddie’s orgasm hit him as fast as lightning, ripping through his body and setting it alight, “Shit, shit, shit, fuck! Oh my god!” His back was permanently arched up, sweat dripping from his skin onto the sheet’s below him. His body was trembling as he rode out his orgasm, whines leaving his lips in soft, “ _uh uh uh’s_ ”

Richie wasn’t long to follow, turned on by Eddie's screams and the way he was clenching around him. A few more deep thrusts, helping Eddie ride out his own orgasm and he reached his peek, coming deep inside of him,  "Oh god..." He collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily.

Eddie’s breathing was heavy, panting into the air of the bedroom as Richie collapsed on top of him. That was like nothing he’d ever felt before and already he knew he wanted to do it again, and again, and _again_. It was as though Richie had unleashed something inside of him and it was the best feeling ever, “ _Wow._ ”

"Yeah, wow is right..." Richie breathed, slowly pulling out of Eddie, careful not to hurt him and he rolled over onto his side, tugging Eddie close to him. "Are you feeling good?" He asked, running his fingers up and down his chest.

Eddie hummed, his eyes closed in contentment, “Am I feeling _good_? I don’t think that’s a good enough word for it,” he whispered. “Did- did you like it? I know you must not be used to inexperienced partners.”

"Honest to Poseidon, that was the best sex I've had in my entire life." Richie admitted, leaning closer to kiss him on the lips. "And yeah. I'm afraid the whole ship heard us."

Eddie’s face flushed a shade of red, “Was I really that loud?” He asked quietly, biting his bottom lip.

"Pretty fucking loud, yeah." Richie said with a chuckle, kissing Eddie's forehead. "But I like that. Very fucking much."

Eddie just curled his body around Richie’s, his face flush with the thought that the crew practically just listened to him lose his virginity, “Oh wow. I’m not a virgin anymore.”

"I guess you're not, your highness." Richie hummed and kissed down his chest, then back up to his lips. "Everyone heard how good I made you feel." He grinned, pulling Eddie even closer.

Eddie gave him a light shove, “Well, you made me feel exceptionally good _Captain,_ ” he shifted so his body was on top of Richie’s and he traced light patterns on his skin, “I’m really happy, you know that?”

Richie ran his hand through Eddie's hair, playing with his soft waves, and smiles at him. "You should call me Captain while I fuck you." He wiggled his eyebrows, then chuckled. "Yeah. I'm happy too. So very happy."

“Is that something that turns you on?” Eddie asked, his lips quirking up into a smile. “Me calling you Captain?”

"Well, it's pretty sexy." Richie smiled, soothing Eddie's back. "You know, I think this should be our cabin now."

Eddie snorted but then looked up at him, tilting his head to the side, “You...want me to sleep here...all the time?”

"Yeah. Don't you?" Richie asked, playing with his hair and smiling at him. "I'd like to hold you every night. And see your face first thing in the morning."

Eddie leaned into the hand playing with his hair and he felt his heart skip a beat at just how amazing his life was. How _happy_ he was. Finally he looked up at Richie with the softest expression on his face, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to the Captain’s lips.

“I’d love to.”


	15. the assault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so....for the next three chapters just a few warnings.
> 
> VIOLENCE  
> ATTEMPTED ASSAULT  
> DEROGATORY INSULTS
> 
> Just, yeah, I'm sorry but I gotta put them there! This chapters not so bad but just putting the warnings there.

That evening, when both Richie and Eddie went up to the main deck together, everyone was wiggling their eyebrows at Eddie and giving smug looks at Richie. When Richie saw Beverly’s worried expression however, he walked over to her, "What did you see, Bevvie? Are we in trouble?"

Beverly just handed the telescope to Richie without another word, “Check for yourself Captain. I think we’ve got company.”

Richie took the telescope and looked in the same direction as Bev had been. The second his eyes landed on the ship in the distance, his gut filled with dread. The familiar black sails of Henry Bower’s pirate ship were hard to miss. "Oh fuck." He hissed and quickly turned towards the crew. "Load the cannons! At your positions! Come on, as quick as you can, look lively, we've got company!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, making sure everyone heard him.

Eddie was almost knocked off of his feet as all the members of the crew went into ‘panic mode’. In situations like this, he had no idea what to do, and he felt completely useless. In a move to try and protect himself from whoever was joining them, Eddie grabbed one of the abandoned swords from the rack and held it in a firm grip. Richie had been training him, he still wasn’t perfect but he knew the basics.

Richie was getting ready for the fight, helping the crew prepare the cannons and arming himself with both his sword and a gun for extra measure. If Henry were to attack him, he would be ready. When he turned his head and saw Eddie holding a sword, his eyes widened and he rushed over him. "No way!" He said, grabbing his shoulders. "Go to the cabin and hide there, okay? These people are bad people. Like, proper bad people." He knew that he couldn't keep Eddie in a bubble forever, but he was terrified by the idea of losing him.

Eddie didn’t want to argue with him, so he nodded, “Can I keep the sword though? Just in case?” He asked quickly, backing up towards the steps that would lead to the cabin.

"Keep it. Don't be afraid to use it." Richie spoke firmly before he took his face between his hands and pressed their lips together. "Go." He turned quickly and took his sword out of the belt, squinting his eyes at the approaching ship.

Eddie swallowed and rushed to the cabin and bolted it shut. His heart was thumping in his chest and he was gripping onto the sword for dear life. Up deck was silent, deadly silent, that is until Eddie heard an almighty bang and the ship rocked. Raised voices, _unfamiliar_ voices could be heard echoing through the cabin and Eddie was almost paralyzed in fear.

On deck, the very second that Henry Bower’s ship collided with theirs, Richie advanced. Bowers hadn’t changed a bit since the last time they had faced each other, his mullet styled hair and harsh eyes making Richie shudder. He truly was a disgusting piece of shit. Their eyes clashed together like swords as they walked towards each other. "If I knew you were coming, I would have prepared a tea."

“Don’t flatter yourself Tozier, I heard you had fresh meat on board, and we would for a taste,” Henry spat back and Richie’s blood ran cold. _How did he know about Eddie? How is that even possible?_ He knew he had to come up with something, and something fast. Something to get Henry off of their trail.

You're a day too late, I'm afraid." Richie replied easily. "Given the little thing to the sharks. He was annoying and talked way to much. A bit like me." He said, putting his hand on the handle of his sword. "Now I'll ask you to leave my ship. If you don't, I won't ask anymore." He threatened.

Henry barked out a laugh, “Sadly, I don’t believe you,” he held up his sword as his crew boarded the ship. “This boy is obviously very important to Captain Tozier here, so find the fucker. You hear me?!”

"Aye aye, Captain!" Henry’s crew yelled, before assaulting the ship and fighting whoever they found on their way. Richie started dueling with Henry, violently, with the intent to kill. If they found Eddie, he didn't know what he was going to do.

Down in the cabin below, Eddie pointed the sword at the door as he heard footsteps, the door bashing open to reveal men he’d never met before. _Fuck, fuck fuck fuck._

The man, Victor Criss, Bower’s right hand, grinned as soon as he saw Eddie, raising his eyebrows. "Well well, _what_ do we have here?" He said, sliding his sword against Eddie's, slowly. "A little kitten showing his claws?" He laughed. "Who are you? The Captain's new slut? I've seen so many, it's hard to keep track. They come and go like the wind, so forgive me if I don't register your face."

Eddie moved back, keeping his grip on the sword firm, “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he spoke, trying to keep his voice firm, but it shook a little. _Keep yourself together Eddie, you need to be able to defend yourself!_

Victor laughed, following his steps. "Did he call you _sweetheart_? _Dollface_? He does that with everyone. He has a reputation, you know? He always has someone different in his bed. Makes them feel special for a while, then gets bored." He pouted, looking at him. "Nothing personal, kid." He clashed their swords together, starting a duel.

“You’re lying,” Eddie whispered, his sword colliding with his as he tried to defend himself. He tried not to let the words affect his fighting skills, he had to try and keep as focus as he could even with his heart was hammering in his chest. All he could think about where those words, _had he really just been played for a total fool?_

“Am I? Am I lying? You don’t think I am, because he has said all those things to you, just like I said. You’re not special kitten, Tozier just likes to make you think that you are.” Victor hissed and with a flick of his sword, easily overcame him. Once he had him in a firm grip, he pulled the boys arms tight behind his back and dragged him upstairs, on the main deck, pressing his dagger against his neck. "Captain! I've got him!"

Eddie scrunched his eyes shut as he felt the metal end of the dagger press against his throat. He didn’t want to even look at anyone, the man’s words still running through his mind in a constant loop. _Using you. Nothing special. Just another one of his sluts._

“Fantastic!” Henry laughed, dark and deep before he sent Richie a sinister wink, “Catch ya later Tozier. Shame we couldn’t stay for tea.”

Richie’s eyes darkened and he pointed the tip of his sword against Henry's throat, while the fight around us stopped abruptly and everyone stared at what was going on. "Let. Him. Go."

Henry laughed out loud once again, just as heavy and dark as before,  “No can do Tozier. If you kill me, he dies,” he announced. “Now you’re gonna let me go and we are gonna leave you and your little friends to the aftermath. Got it?”

Richie stood still for a moment, before putting the sword down, wincing as it clattered against the deck. "Fine, you can have him." He shrugged, feigning disinterest. He could feel Beverly’s eyes on him, as well as Ben’s, Stan’s, Mike’s and Bill’s. He could feel their shock at the words coming out of his mouth, but Richie had a plan. Maybe, if he acted like he didn't care about him, Henry's interest would fade quickly. "He's gonna be a burden, you know that, right? He can't defend himself. He barely knows how to swim. And he talks a whole fucking lot." He picking up his sword and putting it away in its sheath. "Go ahead. Leave my fucking ship."

Eddie did open his eyes at that, tears burning at the back of his eyelids. So it _was_ true.

Henry grinned and snapped his fingers as one of his crew members surged forward, one of the bulkier ones, picking Eddie up and throwing him over his shoulder, carrying him onto the ship.

Richie had a plan already. Following Bowers wasn't going to be a problem, Trashmouth was faster than any other ship in the oceans. He would get Eddie back, no matter what it takes. He looked at Eddie as they dragged him away, trying to keep a poker face to not blow his cover.

Eddie stared back, his face a look of pure blank shock. This time, when he was thrown into a cell in the ship, he knew he wasn’t going to be let out any time soon. It was then, and only then, that he let himself sob.


	16. captivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING FOR VIOLENCE, SLURS AND ATTEMPTED ASSAULT

Eddie wasn’t kept in the cells for long, before he was pulled up to the main deck and thrown in front of the captain of _this_ ship.

"So... Who the fuck are you?" Henry asked, pacing back and forth in front of Eddie. "Why did that motherfucker hide you in his cabin?" He added, stopping in front of him. "There must be _something_."

Eddie kept his mouth shut, the last thing he wanted any of these men to know was that he was royalty. If they found out who he was, god knows what they would do. Kill him? Sell him? Try and use him for ransom? The possibilities of his fate were endless so he kept a firm hard gaze.

Henry’s hand came out of nowhere as he slapped him right on the face, clearly frustrated at the Eddie’s lack of obedience, "I asked you question, you fucking slut! I want the answers!" He barked, taking hold of Eddie's collar and lifting him up on his feet.

Eddie winced at the slap but his mouth remained shut. He had quite a bit of willpower, but he wasn’t sure how long this new crew would deal with him before they just threw him to the sharks. Maybe that would be a better fate. He couldn’t go home, if he did he would be forced to marry a woman he didn’t love, and it wasn’t like Richie would come for him, he made that obvious enough. 

Henry spat in his face, the thick saliva slipping down his cheek before Henry ran his palm back down over it, gripping Eddie’s chin tight, leaning into his personal space. "Fine. Let's see if being tied up to the mast with no food and no water makes you feel like talking." He said, nodding at Victor who immediately grabbed Eddie picking him up off his feet and dragging him to the mast, "Fucking slut."

Eddie tried to put up a fight, he kicked his legs he wriggled his torso, but the men were too strong. The blonde one who had initially captured him, Victor, laughed darkly as the more bulkier man pushed his smaller frame against the mast and pulled his arms above his head,, tying his wrists to the rope that was secured around the mast particularly for this reason.

“You’re gonna stay right here until you either speak to the Captain, or you die of starvation and dehydration. I’ve heard the sun is to be at its hottest over the next few days so, unless you want to die, I’d start talking,” Victor hissed into his ear, running his fingers down Eddie’s stretched arm.

“Do not fucking touch me,” Eddie spat, kicking his let out at Victor, but only earning him another slap to the face, on his other cheek this time. He closed his eyes over as Victor gripped his chin in the same way Henry did.

“Watch your mouth, _kitten,_ or I’ll do a lot worse than run my fingers down your arm. Just you wait and see,” He winked and released Eddie’s jaw, walking away from him and disappearing into the lower cabin.

Eddie tugged at his wrists, pulled against the ropes that bound him to the mast, but all it did was give him rope burn. He winced as he let his arms hand loose, the rope continually digging into his skin and as Eddie looked up he could see blood dripping down his arm. Fuck.

It rained that night, heavy and cold. Eddie was soaked through to the bone and his body trembled as the chill sea air hit got under his skin. He was alone on the upper deck, so no-one could see his tears as they dripped down his face, mixing with the rain and and seawater as it splashed onto the deck. He had come to terms with his fate. He knew he was going to die, whether it be at the hands of the pirates, or at the hands of dehydration and starvation. Eddie just hoped that whatever one it was, it would come quickly.

As the sun rose, the crew awoke, clambering onto the deck. A few of them gave Eddie and his soaked state a look, but made no comment, that is until Henry stepped out, his laughter ringing in Eddie’s ears. “Looks like our feisty little kitten had an interesting night,” he spat, walking over to him and gripping his face. “Ready to speak, slut?”

Eddie’s eyes hardened and he spat in Henry’s face, “Fuck you,” he hissed. Maybe a small part of Eddie regretted that move, but the rest of him couldn’t give a fuck. If he was going to die, then he was going to die fighting.

Henry’s face hardened and he let go of Eddie’s chin, “You really shouldn’t have done that kitten,” he spat and pulled out his pocket knife from his belt. He ran the tip of the blade over Eddie’s cheek and down his throat. “You have such delicate skin, how pretty it would be to mark up no?”

Now Eddie was afraid. His heart was hammering in his chest and his limbs were trembling as the cold metal traced over his skin. A nauseous feeling settled in the pit of his stomach and he tugged against the ropes, trying to break free.

“Ah, ah, ah. You can’t escape kitten. Where are you going to go hmm? If you jump in the sea, the sharks will rip you limb from limb. Your family is miles away from us and Tozier? He’s not going to come save you. I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s already got a new whore in his bed.” Henry’s words cut Eddie deep with every syllable. Fresh tears had gathered in his eyes and he wanted nothing more than to be able to cover his ears. Henry turned to one of his crew, “Pass me a rag, I don’t want to hear the little sluts screams.”

Eddie’s eyes widened and he struggled, letting out a scream, but it was soon silenced by a rag that Henry shoved into his mouth. One of Henry’s free hands wrapped around his throat and squeezed tightly, cutting off his air supply before letting him go, grinning as Eddie gasped for breath. Without another word he pinned Eddie to the mast, holding one of his arms in a firm grip and taking his pocket knife to the skin, slowly and torturously carving the word, _SLUT_ , onto his arm.

The pain was almost unbearable as he screamed through the gag until his throat was raw. He could see the word on his skin and the blood trickling down from each letter. It wasn’t big, the word, small letters but the pain was just as much as it would have been if the letters had covered his whole arm.

When he felt his masterpiece was complete, Henry let Eddie go and pulled the gag from his mouth. He cut him loose from the mast and grabbed his hair, dragging him down to the cell. “I’ll expect answers from you tomorrow, kitten, if not you’ll get a whole lot worse than that,” he spat and pulled Eddie’s wrists behind his back, using rope to bind them together tightly and throwing him back onto the bed.

As he watched Henry storm off, Eddie buried his head into the wood of the bed and sobbed. In that moment he wished he had never ran away. He wished that he had never met Richie, because if he hadn’t, then he wouldn’t have fallen in love with a man that only used him for sex. Henry had carved the word _Slut_ onto his arm and right then, Eddie did feel like a slut. A slut who gave up his virginity to the first man that called him beautiful.

Well, Eddie didn’t look or feel beautiful anymore.

He just felt disgusting.

\---

Eddie didn’t sleep that night. One he was in too much pain, and two his arms were tied so tight that it was uncomfortable even when he was awake, never mind asleep. He had cried most of the night, his heart hurting with every shuddered breath. He thought about Richie, and what he could have been doing in that moment. He thought about his dad, and if he was still being controlled by his mother. He thought about Bev, Ben, Mike, Stan and Bill and he wondered if they missed him or if their signs of friendship were also lies.

As the cell door screeched open, Eddie’s body turned around to meet the gaze of a crew member. He was glad it wasn’t Henry as he was unsure how he would react. Cry? Scream? Not say anything at all? He just wasn’t sure at all.

The pirate grabbed him by his hair and dragging him out of the cells. Eddie was convinced he was going to be tied to the mast again, but instead of being dragged out on deck, he was delivered to Henry’s personal quarters. The sick feeling was back as he took in the scene. A table was set out with food on either end and Henry was sitting in one of the chairs.

“Come sit,” he patted the seat but before Eddie could answer, the hand in his hair tightened and he was dragged over anyway. Henry cut open the binding around his wrists and Eddie pulled his arm around so he could get a proper look at the words etched onto his skin.

_Slut_

He didn’t get to look long however, as Henry grabbed his wrist and used a pair of handcuffs to secure him to the chair, “Just so you don’t think you can run away.” He turned to the pirate. “Leave me and the kitten alone will you? We have much to talk about.”

Once the door closed and they were alone, Henry pushed his face right up into Eddie’s, so close that he could smell his breath and he scrunched up his face. “So, kitten, I’m sure you’ve had all night to think of what you’re going to tell me. So, go ahead.”

“I don’t have anything to say to you,” Eddie spoke quietly, his voice hoarse from both the screaming and the crying. “I don’t know why Richie liked me so much.”

Henry smacked him across the face again, this time harder than before, and the skin stung in its wake, “Don’t lie to me kitten, you’ve seen first hand what I do to liars. Now _tell_ me why Tozier kept you hidden in his cabin!”

“I don’t know!” Eddie spoke a little louder, his voice a little more desperate than before as he scrunched his eyes shut in preparation for another slap.

It never came. Instead, Henry’s breathing was against his ear and uncuffed Eddie’s wrists, only to pull both of his hands behind him, around the chair, and cuff them together. Eddie felt his heartbeat increase and fresh tears stung in his eyes. “Open your eyes kitten,” Henry breathed into his ear, but Eddie kept them tightly shut, “Open your fucking eyes!”

Eddie’s eyes flew open and Henry was right in front of him, eyes dark and gleaming with something Eddie couldn’t pinpoint. “I can see why Tozier wanted you so much. You are a pretty little thing aren’t you?” Henry reached a hand out and traced his fingers down his cheeks. “If you won’t tell me what’s so special about you, then I guess I’ll just have to figure it out on my own.”

“No, please, don’t,” Eddie whispered, as though his begging would stop the inevitable. There was no-one coming to save him. Whatever Henry had planned, it was going to happen, and no about of begging and pleading was going to change it.

“Oh kitten, you sound so sweet when you beg,” Henry drawled, his fingers moving lower.

Eddie’s mouth parted in a scream as Henry’s fingers moved further down but before it could rip from his throat, a loud and familiar voice boomed through the cabin from above deck.

" _BOWERS! I swear to god I'm going to send your precious ship to kiss the bottom of the sea if you don't let him go._ "

Richie.


	17. rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not so much angst in this chapter.
> 
> Warning for slurs, and a minor character death.

Richie pulled Trashmouth up against the side of Henry's ship, cannons ready to fire and sink them to the bottom of the ocean. "Bowers!" He yelled. "I swear to god I'm going to send your precious ship to kiss the bottom of the sea if you don't let him go."

Trashmouth was coinciding with Henry’s ship, yet Richie couldn’t see Eddie anywhere, which left a terrified feeling in the pit of his stomach. If they had hurt Eddie in any way, Richie was going to make them pay.

"Beverly!" Richie barked, his anger flooding in his blood. "Get the cannons ready, sink that motherfucking ship to the bottom of the ocean if you have to.” The crew had never seen him more angry, he was fuming.

Beverly saluted and helped the crew prepare the cannons for attack. She was just as driven as Richie, having really grown to care for Eddie. “You heard the Captain men, sink the ship to the bottom of the ocean!”

At the sound of Richie’s voice, the scream that was building in Eddie’s throat vanished and all that was left behind was shock. _Richie was here. Why was Richie here? Had he come to rescue him?_ He didn’t have time to think about any more possibilities as Henry was uncuffing him from the chair, and once again tying them together with rope and dragging him up on deck. Eddie’s eyes landed on Richie almost immediately and his heart ached with the need to run to him, even if the ocean separated their ships.

Henry chuckled and gripped onto Eddie’s hair, dragging him over to the plank as he eyes up Richie, “You want him? Come get him.” Eddie’s eyes glanced down at the ocean and he struggled against the ropes around his wrists. Once again he was going to find himself in the water, with no way of keeping himself a float.

Richie stood on the edge of the ship. "Don't do that." He threatened, holding up a hand towards Beverly, as if he was saying to keep still. "If you do that, you're next."

Henry chuckled darkly, “Bring it on,” he said before he pushed Eddie off the plank and into the water below.

" _FIRE_!" Richie screamed, before shedding his jacket and diving right after Eddie. He swam towards him, wrapping his arm around his waist tight, keeping him afloat, as he undid the ropes around Eddie’s wrists. "Eddie! I've got you, I've got you," he reassured him. They needed to get out of the water as soon as possible. There were cannons firing above of their heads and sharks swimming under their feet.

Eddie’s arms immediately went around Richie’s neck and in his hysterical state, he laughed out, “We- we really need to stop meeting like this!” He had no idea why he said that, but his mind was not the most stable at that moment, so he didn’t dwell.

"Not really the time for jokes sweetheart but you’re right.” Richie breathed, tightening his arms around Eddie’s waist as he kicked his legs, “I've got you, baby, I’ve got you. Come on, we need to get out of here." He swam towards the wooden ladder, pulling Eddie behind him. "You first, come on." He helped him climbing up, as the cannons kept firing above their heads, creating large holes in Henry’s ship. _Good._

As soon as they were both safe on board, Richie pulled Eddie close to his chest. "Get us the fuck out of here, Mike! Now!" He yelled, pulling the sails down since they had the wind in their favour.

"Yes Captain!" Mike yelled back, making quick work of steering the ship away from the enemy.

Richie took Eddie's face between his hands and pulled him behind the mast, to protect him from the gunshots. "Are you okay?!"

Eddie nodded his head, even though he was far from fine. Richie needed to help the crew, not him, in that moment.  “I’m fine! I’m fine.” He yelled over the noise of the cannons, “Go help the crew. Go. Now!” He screamed when Richie wouldn’t move.

Richie came back to himself and nodded, taking a step back and running towards the others, firing his gun as the ship changed direction. "Come on! Faster!" He turned around, his eyes meeting Henry’s for a brief moment and then, without hesitation, he fired a shot that hit Henry right in the shoulder as his ship began to sink. "Yes! _Die_ , you fucking motherfucker!"

As the ship sailed away from the wreckage that was Henry’s ship, Richie wiped away the sweat from his forehead. The members of the crew that died during the assault, about four men, were thrown at sea. Sadly, there was no place on a sailing ship for corpses. Especially on a pirate ship.

Once Richie was positive the crew and the ship were safe from further assault, he sought out Eddie who was curled up on a chair in the corner of the upper deck. Beverly was with him, and he was wrapped up in one of her comforting hugs, her hand running up and down his back, keeping him calm. Even from a distance he could see she was crying, and it caused Richie’s own throat to close up as he reached a hand, wiping the stray tears from his eyes.

Once he was composed enough, he rushed over to him and all but fell to his knees in front of him, "Are you hurt?"

Eddie’s eyes stung with tears as he pulled away from Beverly’s hug, giving her a small smile as she walked away, giving them privacy. He swallowed thickly meeting Richie’s eyes, ignoring the question that he had asked in favour of asking his own, “Why did you come back for me?”

Richie looked perplexed, “Why did I-? Eddie of course I came back for you! I wasn’t going to let those motherfuckers take you away from me. I promised you didn’t I? I promised that I’d fight for you.”

Eddie broke out into a harsh sob, keeping his injured arm out of Richie’s sight for the time being, “So- you didn’t mean all those things you said?” He asked quietly, “I’m not just another one of your sluts?”

"Are you kidding me? I was trying to protect you!" Richie exclaimed, looking at him with wide eyes. “I was obviously trying to protect you, Eddie. Do you really think I meant it?”

Eddie’s head was spinning. Everything that had happened to him over the past two days came crashing down on him all in one swoop. The heat, the dehydration, the starvation, the slaps, the carving on his wrist and then the almost assault in Henry’s cabin was all just too much and he sways before his vision went black.

"Eddie!" Richie knelt beside him, lifting his head up. "Fresh water! Now!" He ordered. "Eddie, sweetheart, can you hear me?" He gently slapped his cheeks, then splashed his face with fresh water to wake him up. He manoeuvred Eddie in his arms and that was when Richie’s sight caught the markings on Eddie’s wrist.

Frowning, Richie picked up Eddie’s limp wrist and his eyes darkened as he took in the word. Richie wishes that he hadn’t killed the fucker so quickly now. All he wanted to go was drag out that fuckers death, make him suffer the same way he has made Eddie suffer. Not only did the fucker make Eddie believe that he was worthless, he _marked_ him.

Richie was brought out of his thoughts as Eddie groaned,  regaining consciousness slowly but surely. Richie ran his fingers through Eddie’s hair, coaxing him awake, but as he did, Eddie tilted his head to the side and he violently threw up.

"A clean cloth, quickly!" Richie ordered. "Eddie, sweetheart, breathe, yeah?" He soothed his back, pushing his damp hair away from his face. "There, alright, it's over. You're safe."

Eddie looked up at him, eyes blurry, “M’sorry. They- they said all these things about you and I shouldn’t have believed them but then you said that stuff and I didn’t think you were coming for me.” A sob wretched out of his throat and Eddie threw himself into Richie’s arms, clinging to him tightly. “T-they- they,”

“I know baby, I know. I saw. Don’t you worry,” Richie whispered, voice soft and calming for Eddie. “Don’t you worry about a thing, we’re going to fix you up okay? I promise,” he pressed a soft kiss to Eddie’s curls, holding him close. Without another word to the crew, Richie picked Eddie up and carried him to their cabin and placed him on the bed.

Richie filled a bath, helping Eddie out of his damp, dirty clothes and then picking him up, placing him into the hot water. He was just about to leave and give Eddie some privacy when his fingers curled around Richie’s wrist. “Don’t go. Join me, please?”

Nodding his head, Richie pulled off his clothes and slipped into the bath behind Eddie, pulling him close to his chest as he grabbed a rag, washing his body down. He pressed a light kiss to the spot under Eddie’s ear, whispering, "I'll always come for you, okay? I'll keep you safe." He promised, stroking his cheek. "No matter what people say, okay? They are always going to talk shit." He sighed. "We still need to focus on your self defence skills, don't we?" He smiled in his ear.

Eddie nodded, “I tried, I did, but then he started talking and he caught me off guard,” he whispered. “Are you okay?”

"Me? I am fine." He reassured him, finishing cleaning their bodies and then helping Eddie out of the tub, carrying him to the bed where they lay down. Richie pulled the covers over their bodies and pulled Eddie close, "What did he say to you?" He eventually asked, kissing his neck. "You can tell me if you want.”

Eddie snuggled close to him, his eyes dropping. At Richie’s question he turned around to face him, “He told me that I’m not special, you have a new person in your bed all the time. That if you call me ‘sweetheart’ then it’s nothing special. Then he called me a slut.”

Richie’s arms tightened around him. "Eddie, what I did in the past has absolutely nothing to do with you, alright?" He sighed. "The people I've slept with... They didn't matter, okay? Apart from Beverly, they didn't matter. You do." He realized a little too late that he had just revealed him what he didn't want him to know.

Eddie blinked a little, before a smile came onto his face, “It’s okay,” Eddie reassured him. “I sort of...guessed myself that there used to be something between the two of you.”

"It was a long time ago. It's in the past, and I love her like a sister now, okay? We were young and we thought we owned the entire world and... It happened. But it's in the past." Richie explained, taking Eddie's hand.

“Hey, hey it’s okay,” Eddie breathed out. “I’m not mad, okay? Or jealous. You don’t have to explain yourself to me, not about Beverly.”

Richie pulled him closer and pressed their lips together, winding an arm around Eddie's waist and cupping his cheek with the other hand. "I'm yours." He breathed against his lips, before he kissed him again, more passionately, before pulling away and reaching for something in his drawer.

Eddie frowned and watched Richie carefully as he pulled out a box, handing it over to him, “What is it?” He asked and opened it up to reveal a compass, with a gold chain. “It’s beautiful.”

“It belonged to my father. My mother gave it to him so he could always find a way back to her when he was on missions. He told me that one day I was to give it to someone special.” Richie cleared it throat, “I want you to have it Eddie. So you know that no matter what, I’ll _always_ find my way back to you.”

Eddie looked from the compass, back up to Richie, tears in his eyes as he smiled a watery smile, “You- you want me to have this?” He whispered. “It’s so special to you though, it was your dads…”

“Yeah,” Richie nodded, “Yeah it was my dad’s but he gave it to me, with the intention of me passing it on to someone else. I was never meant to keep that compass. Not really.

Even though for a long time I believed that I was never going to find someone to give it to, yet, here you are. Right in front of me.” He leaned forward and nudged their noses together softly. “So will you accept it?”

Eddie brought a hand up and wiped his tears away before he nodded his head, pressing their mouths together once more, regardless of the fact that he had vomited less than twenty minutes ago. “I will.”

Richie’s face broke into a grin and lay down on the bed once more, pulling Eddie into his arms. His hand moved to Eddie’s arm, the one that was marked and brushed his fingers over it. “I’m so sorry this happened to you, sweetheart,” he whispered.

“It’s not your fault, Richie. Henry- he was a psychopath,” Eddie whispered into the darkness, snuggling back against him.

“I promise, I am going to fix it. When we’re done you’re never going to know it’s there,” Richie breathed and Eddie exhaled.

“Okay, Richie,” Eddie whispered, the need to sleep washing over him. “G’night.”

“Goodnight, darling, sweet dreams,” Richie responded with a kiss to his hair.

The ‘ _I love you’_ went unspoken...but it was there.


	18. white sails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut ahead!!!

Eddie jolted awake, sitting spine straight up, sweat trickling down his back and onto the white sheets beneath him. It was still dark outside, he couldn’t see properly, so he moved his hand across to the other side of the bed. As he felt the familiar warmth of another body next to him, Eddie let out a sob, tears streaming down his cheeks as he used his hand to wipe them away.

A hand on his back, soft and soothing made him jump and turn his head to the side. Richie was awake, he could make out his facial features in the darkness. His eyes were tired, a frown on his face as he moved his hand over Eddie’s back in gentle circles, “I’m here, baby, I’m here,” he breathed into his ear and pulled him back into a lying position.

Eddie twisted his body around so his head was laying on Richie’s chest, fingers lacing with the hand that wasn’t running soft patterns up and down Eddie’s back. Eddie could feel Richie’s heartbeat against his cheek, hear it beating in his eardrum and it was comforting. He tilted his head up, meeting Richie’s eyes as they looked down and he closed the gap, pressing their lips together.

The kiss wasn’t soft for long and soon Eddie was moving so he could sit on Richie’s lap, fingers tugging into his thick curls. The sound of their heavy breathing filled the room as their lips met over and over, deep and passionate. Richie moved his hand up Eddie’s spine, chuckling against his lips at the shudder that ran through his body. He pulled away just a little, their eyes meeting, “You sure?”

Eddie nodded his head, fast and firm, “Yes, yes Richie. Yes.” He let out a gasp as Richie flipped them over so Eddie was on his back, mouth moving down his jaw to his throat and then his collarbone, leaving small marks in his wake. Eddie’s back arched up off the bed as he felt Richie’s hands on his inner thighs, spreading them open just slightly as he kissed down Eddie’s stomach to his naval.

Richie moved his mouth to Eddie’s thighs, nipping at the skin teasingly, chuckling as Eddie squirmed underneath him. He tapped at his hip, “Turn over for me baby,” he whispered against the skin and grinned as Eddie obliged, rolling onto his stomach.

Eddie turned his head around, biting his lip, “What’re you gonna do _Captain_?” He asked with a teasing tone and a smirk on his lips.

Richie raised his eyebrows and tugged his pants down and kicked them off his ankles, picking up the oil from the nightstand, "What I'm going to do?" He straddled the back of Eddie's thighs, slicking his fingers up and slipping two inside, stretching him open. "I'm going to show you who's the Captain, and that you belong to me just as much as I belong to you."

Eddie swallowed thickly and he nodded his head, eyes rolling back just at the thought of what Richie was about to do, “Yes Captain, please,” he whispered, body shuddering in anticipation.

Richie took his time, opening Eddie up slowly as his fingers just grazed over his prostate enough to rile him up. Once Richie was sure that Eddie was well stretched, he pulled his fingers out and slicked up his erection, pushing deep into him, all the way to the hilt. He pressed a soft kiss underneath Eddie’s ear, grinning as the boy let out a shaky breath, before he pulled out and thrust back in, slowly and deeply.

Eddie let out a whine, needy and desperate as Richie slowly thrust in and out, barely grazing his prostate and driving him insane. He buried his head into the pillow and sobbed out, “Harder, _please_ , Captain.”

Richie moved up onto his knees, pulling Eddie up so he had his back to Richie’s chest, sitting on his knees. Once he was sure he was somewhat comfortable, he wrapped his arm tight around Eddie’s waist and thrust up into him. “You like that don't you? Being fucked hard," He moaned as Eddie’s body rocked along with his own. "You were just a little virgin yesterday, and look at you now!"

Eddie just whined, nodding his head as he brought a hand up behind him and around Richie’s neck, into his hair, “Y-yes captain, I love it so much, please, oh god _please_.”

"Please what?" Richie asked, breathless. "You want to come?" He thrusted harder, faster, throwing his head back so it rested against the headboard and moaning loud. He reached down and grasped Eddie's cock, stroking him fast, as he continued to thrust his hips up into him. "Come sweetheart, come on!"

Eddie nodded his head, “Please? Please captain, make me come, please.” He sobbed, fingers gripping onto the sheets. As soon as he felt Richie’s fingers wrapped around his erection, he reached his peak, coming all over the sheets below, screaming out Richie’s name, “Fuck fuck _fuck!_ ”

It didn’t take long for Richie to reach his own climax, squeezing Eddie's hips and burying himself deep inside him. He groaned loudly and slowly pulled out, laying Eddie back down on the sheets as he breathed heavily.

Eddie collapsed back against the bed and immediately snuggled up against Richie, wrapping his limbs around his own. As they relaxed, Eddie rested his head against Richie’s chest. The room was silent, bar their breathing, that is until Eddie shot up, “Oh my god. We’ve met before!”

Richie frowned and looked at Eddie, clueless. "What are you talking about?" He asked, sitting up and looking at him. "Before? When?"

Eddie ran a hand through his hair, “When we were little. My dad- he had brought me to the docks to see the ships, and you were there- with your dad. I remember- you had curly hair and you showed me all around your ship. You were also quite tall for your age.”

Richie blinked and looked at him with a frown. "Yeah... You... You were dressed in a baby blue jacket. I remember you said you always wanted to see the world, and I..." The memory came back to him memory. He saw himself as a kid, looking solemn as he swore to the little prince that one day he was going to show him the world. "I promised you I was going to take you with me."

Eddie nodded his head, a smile on his lips as the memories came flooding back to him, “I guess you kept good on that promise huh?”

Richie, instead of answering, pressed their lips together, cradling Eddie's face between his hands and kissing him more sweetly than he ever had before. "I'm never going to let you go, sweetheart. Ever. I promise you." He pressed their foreheads together before kissing Eddie's. "I'll always find my way back to you."

Eddie’s heart swelled up and he leaned back in to press another kiss to his lips, “I’ll hold you to that Captain.”

* * *

 

As the weeks past, Eddie spent most of the day learning the self defence skills with Richie, and then helping Ben with the maps. Richie new they had the royal ships after them and that they couldn't hide forever, but he intended to keep Eddie safe as long as possible.

Bev, with a smirk on her face, walked up to Richie and spoke in a mocking voice, “ _Kill me the day I fall for a prince_.”

"Shut the fuck up, Marsh." He rolled his eyes, blushing. "We're not in love." He adjusted his hat and glared at her. "Besides, would you mind your own business?"

Bev raised her eyebrows at him, “Mhm, you just keep telling yourself that darling. You don’t have to be in love with him for that statement to be true you know,” she winked.

"You're annoying." Richie hissed, sticking his tongue out at her. "Plus, why don't we talk about dear Ben instead?"

“I don’t mind talking about Ben. He is the light of my life, my heart’s one desire, blah blah blah. I don’t get embarrassed,” Bev smirked. “I thought we were close enough to share things like this?”

"Don't make this personal." Richie sighed, looking at her. "It's just that I wouldn't know what to tell you. I like him, okay? That much is obvious."

Beverly nudged him and smiled, “I’m teasing you Richard,” her eyes softened. “You more than just like him though, I can tell. He’s real special.”

"Shut up..." Richie blushed, turning his back and taking a deep breath, making sure Eddie was not near and that he didn't hear their conversation.

“He’s with Ben,” Beverly explained and she sighed. “What’re you going to do when the royal guards find him?” She asked.

"Fight them, obviously. Eddie wants to stay here with me. I'm going to fight for him." Richie said without hesitation. "He wants to be free, and I'll make sure he will be."

Beverly just smiled, “Mhm, we’ll all fight them. I’ve grown to really love that feisty ball of fury,” she chuckled. “He brings out a better person in you.”

"I always was a good person." Richie tilted his chin up, proud. "But yeah, he truly is amazing." He said, dreamily.

Beverly smiled and she turned her head to the side when she saw Eddie walk up the steps, having finished with Ben for the day. “Am I interrupting something?”

"Nope! Nothing at all!" Richie quickly pulled him between his arms and kissed him. "Are you tired? Hungry? Thirsty?"

Eddie flushed a little but kissed him back before shaking his head, "I was just finished with Ben that's all," he explained and tried to stifle a yawn.

Richie kissed his forehead and smiled at him. "You're tired. Let me take you to bed." He picked him up and took him to their cabin bridal style.

Eddie let out a laugh as Richie picked him up and carried him back to the cabin, "I'm not that tired Richie," he breathed out as he was sat on the bed. "It's just been a long day."

Richie laid by Eddie's side, cuddling him. "Just sleep then." He murmured, kissing his cheek. "You're doing such a great job."

Eddie closed his eyes, exhaustion taking over as he snuggled close to Richie, “Mhm, you’re so warm,” he whispered as he rested his head on his chest. “G’night ‘Chee.”

"Chee?" Richie asked softly, smiling. "I like it." He kissed him again before drifting off asleep as well, holding him to his chest.

* * *

 

When Eddie woke up, the ship was in silence and it was still dark out. The bed next to him however, was empty, which meant Richie was up on deck. Eddie rubbed his eyes and walked out of the cabin, seeking out Richie immediately as he saw him leaning against the wheel. Slowly, using his new skills on how to be sneaky, he crept up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, “Gotcha!”

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Richie yelped, caught off guard. "Are you trying to kill me?!" He breathed out a laugh, while his heart was still beating fast. "What the hell, Eds? What are you doing up? It's barely 3am." He smiled softly.

Eddie let out a laugh that he had finally managed to catch him off guard, “I’m getting better,” he said with a grin before he shrugged, “I couldn’t sleep. Why aren’t you in bed?”

"Because I'm on guard tonight." Richie explained, turning towards him. "Why? Miss me already?" He asked with a smug grin on his face.

“Just a little bit,” Eddie whispered and pushed himself up on his toes to give Richie a kiss. “Okay, maybe a lot.”

Richie grinned and cupped his face. "I think your family is close," he said after a while. "I saw white sails a couple of hours ago. We're faster, so I lost sight of them, but they're close."

Eddie’s eyes widened and he tightened his arms around Richie’s waist, his heart rate picking up speed, “Are we close to a dock?”

"Why? Do you want to stop?" He asked with a frown, holding him just as tightly. "If we stop, they catch us."

Eddie shook his head, "No I just- maybe if we stop then we can throw them off course. I don't know..." he trailed off. "I don't want them to find me, find us."

"Let's do it your way." Richie agreed, kissing his forehead. "And if they do find us, I won't let them take you, okay? I won't. I'll keep you safe as long as I've got air in my lungs."

Eddie nodded and took a grip of Richie’s shirt, pulling him back down for another kiss, this one a little deeper.

Richie winded his arms around him, kissing him passionately, before pulling away, “Come on, let’s get you back to bed. Tomorrow, we’ll stop at the next dock, and I’ll find someone to fix your arm for you, okay?”

Eddie swallowed and rested his head on Richie’s chest, “Yeah, yeah okay.”

In the distance, white sails belonging to the kingdom of Ellendalla appeared over the horizon.


	19. promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this chapter too!!! <3

As the ship docked in the harbour of a small island, Eddie and Richie decided to go into the town, knowing that if they were off the ship, Eddie would have a much better chance of being safe.

Before they did anything particular, Richie took Eddie to a small store that he was familiar with, a store that would be able to cover up the mark on Eddie’s wrist with a tattoo. Eddie chose a pattern with a compass and an anchor on it and he gripped Richie’s hand tight as the man got to work, and by the time he was done, Eddie couldn’t even see the word anymore.  

As they continued to walk through the market, the stop at some of the stalls, however not for long as they had to keep themselves moving. Richie thought that if they remained in one place for too long, the royal guards would catch them up and that would not end pretty for either party.

As they left the town and the markets behind, they reached the edge of the woods, a pathway leading them deeper into the quiet surroundings. This way they were out of sight, hidden in the trees, here they were safe. It was then that Eddie noticed something, a small clearing through the trees and with a pool of water, “Wow, what’s that?”

Richie looked over to where Eddie was staring and grinned, taking his hand to pull him along, "That's a hot spring! Come on!" He let go of Eddie’s hand and ran towards it, taking his clothes off in the meanwhile.

Eddie grinned and only paused for a few seconds before he followed behind him, pulling off his clothes just like Richie had done. He gave him a wink before he jumped into the water, completely submerging himself in it’s warmth.

Richie grinned and followed Eddie just a second later, relaxing into the warm water and looking up at the sky before he turned his gaze to Eddie, pulling him close, "How are you feeling?"

Eddie settled onto his lap, fingers moving to weave into Richie’s wet curls as he moved forward and pressed a kiss to his jaw, “I’m happy,” he whispered. “I don’t want this moment to ever end. You and me, here, together. I’m happy.”

Richie hummed and closed his eyes, kissing Eddie back and bringing a hand up on the nape of Eddie's neck to keep him close, “I’m happy too, so damn happy Eddie. I know i’ve said this so many times, but I mean it. I’m going to do everything I can to keep you safe. I promise.”

Eddie closed his eyes and pressed their lips back together in response, pushing his tongue past Richie’s lips and tugging on his curls, “It’s crazy, how much I want you,” he breathed into Richie’s mouth, pulling himself closer.

Richie grinned against Eddie's lips and cupped his cheek. "Show me how much you want me." He murmured, looking at him through his half closed lids.

Eddie hummed and shifted into a better position on his lap under the water, their lips still pressed together. He ran his hands down the skin of Richie’s chest until he reached his member, and he took it in his hand, stroking slowly, almost teasingly.

"Oh fuck..." Richie groaned, his head falling backwards and his lips parting. His eyes shifted closed as Eddie stroked him, his breathing was coming uneven and his hands were squeezing Eddie's thighs.

Eddie looked up at him, eyes fluttered and a smirk on his lips, “You like that Captain? You like it when I touch you?”

"Yes, fuck, yes, keep going..." Richie moaned, closing his eyes and tilting his head back, feeling like a rag doll under Eddie's touch.

Eddie moved his hand faster, his strokes rougher as he tried to bring Richie to the edge, “C-C’mon. Come for me.”

Richie moaned Eddie's name as he came, bucking his hips up and biting his lower lips so hard it bled. "Fuck! God..."

Eddie gasped as he saw the blood trickling down Richie’s lip and dripping into the water, “Oh my- Richie! Your lip- I didn’t mean to make you hurt yourself!”

Richie opened his eyes with a frown and touched his lower lip, watching his fingertips wet with blood. "Oh." He laughed, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, taking the remnants of blood with it, "I'm okay, don't worry. It was so fucking good."

Eddie’s face instantly relaxed and he pressed his lips to Richie’s, soft and sweet, “Yeah? It was good? Wasn’t too sloppy?” He teased, with a little nervous glint behind his eyes.

"It was perfect." Richie hummed, smiling against Eddie's lips. "Give me five minutes to come back to earth and I'll reciprocate."

Eddie moved his lips down to Richie’s neck, sucking a mark there, “You don’t have to, I just wanted to show you what you do to me,” he whispered.

Richie smiled and wrapped his arms around Eddie's middle. "When they stop chasing us, we can be together forever."

Eddie nodded, resting his head on his shoulder, “Forever sounds so amazing,” he whispered. “I’m so scared that they’ll never stop looking though, not until they find me and then I’ll have to marry Myra.”

"You can't marry her." Richie kissed him fiercely, almost possessively and looked in his eyes. "I don't want you to marry her..." He sighed, still holding him.

“I don’t want to marry her,” Eddie whispered. “I don’t even like women...obviously.” He gestured between the two of them.  

"Well, no shit." Richie laughed, running his hands up and down his spine. "I think you like my cock up your ass way to much to be willing to marry a woman,” he chuckled, with a shit eating grin on his face.

Eddie shivered at the feeling of Richie’s fingers trailing up his spine, and he bit his lip, “I’m not a liar, so I’m not going to deny it.”

Richie laughed again and kissed him, pulling him closer. "Mine." He murmured against his skin, before sucking a mark on his throat.

Eddie let out a breath and he tilted his head back, “Y-yours,” he whispered. “I’m yours,” his fingers gripped onto Richie’s arms, tugging him closer if that were even possible.

Slowly, Richie reached a hand under Eddie and slid a finger inside of him, twisting it around watching him carefully. "You like that, sweetheart?"

Eddie inhaled sharply, his eyes drifting closed as he nodded his head, “Y-yes,” he whispered. “Yes, don’t stop, please. More.”

"God you're stunning." Richie breathed, kissing his neck and adding another finger, curling them inside him and looking up at him in awe and arousal.

Eddie’s jaw dropped as Richie curled his fingers up, hitting that spot inside of him and he arched his back, “O-oh!”

"Yes, come on." Richie added the third finger and kissed his neck, sucjong another mark to the already bruised skin. There weren't words to explain how much he wanted Eddie. It was insane.

Eddie’s eyes rolled back in his head and he gripped onto Richie’s hair tight, “I-I’m c-close!”

"Come for me, sweetheart, come on,” Richie groaned into Eddie’s ear, moving his fingers faster, breathing hot against his neck and moaning when Eddie tugged his hair.

Eddie cried out softly, his body rocking as Richie’s fingers picked up speed. “I-I _Oh-_ “ He gasped out as his orgasm rocked through him. He tilted his head to the side, smashing his lips against Richies to swallow his moans.

Richie kissed him deeply, guiding him through his orgasm and then slowly sliding his fingers out of him. "I've got you, sweetheart, I've got you..."

Eddie slumped against him, breathing hard and ragged, “O-oh Wow.” He breathed. “That was-“

"Amazing?" Richie grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. "Yeah, I know. These fingers can do other stuff than tie knots in the ropes."

Eddie breathed out a laugh into Richie's neck, his breathing hot, "You are filthy Captain," he teased and pressed a kiss to his neck. "We should probably head back right?"

"Yeah, probably," Richie agreed, glancing up at the setting sun. They got out of the water and put their clothes back on and Richie laced their fingers together as they walked back to the ship.

As they walked back, it was relatively quiet as the market had closed and the villagers had gone to sleep for the night. They were almost at the ship when they literally bumped into someone. “Oh I’m sorry I-“ Eddie’s eyes widened as he realised who it was. “Betty...”

"Eddie! I- I mean, Your Highness!" The young girl's eyes widened. "They- the royal guards, they are looking for you everywhere!" She said, staring at the both of them, and then down to their joint eyes, understanding filling her gut. She sighed, "The Queen is not happy, Eddie. They think you've been kidnapped. They have set a reward for whoever brings you back. King George, Myra’s father has taken up a permanent residence in the palace and nobody, not even my father knows what’s going on. All they know is they have to find you, no matter what.”

Eddie stared at Betty in shock, both at her explanation and the fact that she was _here._ If she was here, that meant her father was here, which meant the Royal Guards were here. He reached forward and covered over her mouth, not wanting to draw any unnecessary attention to them, “Betty, I haven’t been kidnapped. I ran away,” he whispered.

Betty pushed his hand away and stared at Richie, "But they don't know that! You are in trouble Eddie,” She said worriedly. She turned her body and pointed at Richie, "and you are too. They are going to behead whoever they think kidnapped the Prince."

Eddie turned Betty’s attention back to him, fear settling in his gut, “I’m in trouble with my mother but,  what about my father? Has he said anything?” He asked. “Betty, please, distract them so we can leave. I can’t go back, I can’t marry Myra. You know that.”

"Your father is worried about you." Betty said with a sigh. "They're looking for you everywhere." She glanced back at the harbour. "You should hide. For the rest of the day. Hide until we leave. I'm not going to say anything, okay?"

Eddie breathed out a sigh of relief and he hugged her tightly, “Thank you, thank you,” He whispered. “Watch out for my father okay? He’s the King, but sometimes my mother thinks that she is the ruler. She’s not.”

"I will, Your Highness." Betty promised with a nod of her head, before rushing back to the harbour. Eddie watched her go with sad eyes, his gaze landing on the royal ship that was docked.

Eddie felt Richie grab his hand and led him to the woods, where they were going to be safer. He wrapped his arms around Richie’s waist, holding onto him tightly as the night drew in, the cold wind filling the air. “Are you okay? You’re awfully quiet.”

"Yeah, just..." Richie sighed, pinching his nose, leaning back against a tree and rubbing his face with his hands. "I mean, how appropriate would that be? My dad was beheaded, and the same thing will happen to me."

Eddie’s eyes bugged out of his head, “That is _not_ going to happen,” he said firmly. “It’s not. If- if they find me, they’re going to find _me_ not you, it’s Bev or Ben or Mike...just me.”

"No way, because when they'll find you, they'll find us together." Richie took his hands and looked deeply into his eyes. "I'm not leaving you, Eddie. Not ever."

Eddie swallowed, “I can’t let you die,” he whispered. “If they- if they just find me then you’ll be alive. Safe.”

"I'm not leaving you." Richie repeated, dead serious. "Let them find me, I don't care. I'll die protecting you and that will be an honourable death."

Eddie knew there was no convincing him, so he let it go, for now. Once they were back on the ship he would have to speak to Beverly about it in private. “Okay,” he whispered, “Okay, together.”

* * *

 

It was near midnight when the crept from the woods and back onto the ship. The crew looked relieved to see them, as Beverly rushed forward, pulling Eddie into a hug. "Did they search for him here?" Richie asked Beverly, looking around the ship.

Beverly nodded her head, “They didn’t stay long, they just had a look. Once they realised he wasn’t here they moved on. Are you two alright?”

"Yeah, we're fine. We have to go." Richie prompted, walking to the wheel. "Beverly, make sure Eddie doesn't leave my cabin. If anyone sees him, it won't be pretty."

Beverly nodded and Eddie let her lead him back to Richie’s cabin. Just when she was about to leave, he grabbed her arm. “Bev, I need- I need to ask a favour.”

Beverly looked at him and nodded. "Anything, Eddie. What's is it?" She asked, sitting in the edge of the bed, next to him.

Eddie swallowed, “If I get caught, if they find me, you have to promise to keep Richie away. Drag him if you have to. Don’t try and stop them. If you do, they’ll just arrest you and my mother is going to behead anyone that is caught with me. You hear?”

Beverly swallowed and looked at him with a frown. "He won't ever let me take him away from you, Eddie. He would die for you in the blink of an eye..." She sighed, then nodded. "But yeah, if that's what you want. I'll try."

Eddie gripped her arms tightly, eyes filled with worry, “Beverly I can’t let him die. You have to keep him safe. _Promise me_ Beverly.” The desperation in his voice was clear, it was firm, yet it cracked, “ _Promise me.”_

Eventually, Beverly nodded, hugging him tight and pressing a kiss to Eddie’s hair,  "I promise, I promise..." She breathed, a little shakily. She couldn't lose Richie as well. No way.

Eddie nodded and let her arms go, “Thank you Beverly,” he whispered, hugging her tightly, tears in his eyes.

"Anytime, sweetie. I don't want him to get hurt as well." She said, sighing worriedly before leaving the cabin and rejoining Richie on the deck.

* * *

 

Eddie didn’t sleep much on the days that it took them to get to their next stop. Betty’s words circled in his brain over and over again, making him feel sick. He honestly thought he would have have more time, more time to see the world, more time to be free, more time with Richie. Deep down he knew they couldn’t keep running forever. Deep down he knew that it was only a matter of time.

On the day they docked at the next harbour, Richie went with Beverly into the market and Eddie stayed behind at the beach, just trying to relax.

Which was probably the worst mistake he ever could have made.

What Eddie wasn’t aware of was that the royal army had already secretly docked in that island, waiting for them to show up. They had received an anonymous tip off about Eddie being aboard this ship, which were obviously right.

As soon as they saw the Prince on the shore, they made their move, physically picking Eddie up off of the ground with muttered words of, “ _Please accept our apologies, Your Highness_.”

As he was picked up off the ground, Eddie let out a scream of surprise. The second that he realised what was going on, his eyes raked over the crowd, meeting Beverly’s eyes, begging.

Before Richie could even move, Beverly tackled him to the ground with the help of Mike and Stan. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry Richie. I promised him I’d keep you safe. I’m sorry.”

"What the fuck! Let me go! No!" Richie screamed at the top of his lungs, trying to break free. "Let me go! Fucking assholes! EDDIE!" Richie cried out, looking as he was dragged away onto the royal ship. "I'll fucking kill you, you bastards!"

Beverly felt her eyes stung with tears but the boys and her managed to keep him at bay as the ship set sail for Eddie’s kingdom. “You have to calm down,” Beverly said, trying to keep her cool, even though she was worried. “They’d have killed you there and then. This way- we know where they’re going. We just have to be...careful about it.”

Richie pushed them off of him and ran to the shore, screaming Eddie's name at the top of his lungs. "I'll come for you, Eddie! I promise!" He cried, feeling tears rolling down his cheeks. It was almost as if they had took his heart away. "I promise..." He repeated, dropping to his knees on the sand.

Eddie couldn’t hear him though, and soon the ship was just a dot in the distance, leaving nothing but a hole in his heart.

Eddie was gone.


	20. the curse of eternal sleep

Richie had never been more upset, maybe only when his father was executed. He made his way back to his ship, eyes hollow,  and bellowed his orders for them to follow the royal vessel. He was going to get Eddie back, no matter what. He _had_ to.

He felt Beverly approach him from behind, and his eyes hardened. Beverly was the last person Richie wanted to see,or speak to. “I’m really sorry Richie,” she whispered. “But Eddie, he made me promise to keep you safe, and _I_ wanted to keep you safe.”

"Don't talk to me." Richie said, facing the sea. "Don't talk to me ever again." He sounded cold and distant. He knew Beverly meant well, but he felt as if they had killed him when they took Eddie away. And Beverly, Mike and Stan didn't let him save him.

“I’m not going to not talk to you,” Bev spoke softly. “You’re my best friend Richie, and you charging towards a ship full of royal guards was just going to get you killed. You’re smarter than that. I know you’re smarter than that.”

"I promised him I would have kept him safe!" Richie snapped, turning to look at her. "I promised him and now he's gone! He's gone and..." He choked on his words, sighing. "I have to find him."

Beverly put a hand on Richie’s arm, wincing as he tensed up and pulled it away, “We will find him Richie. We’ll find him and bring him back. I promise.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep Beverly,” Richie whispered, voice heavy with anguish and regret. “You know, I told you the other night about how I wasn’t in love with him. Well I lied. I am in love with him, and now, now I don’t think I’ll ever get the chance to tell him.”

“You will!” Beverly exclaimed, stepping in front of him. “You will get to say I love you over and over again. Don’t give up, Richie!”

“I’m not giving up Beverly! I’m just- I don’t know what I am because all I feel is numb! I can’t feel anything because my heart is miles away on a boat and if we don’t hurry, he’s going to be married to a princess!” Richie snapped before he turned his back on her and walked to his cabin, slamming the door behind him.

Beverly, in Richie’s place, ordered the ship to move faster.

* * *

 

Eddie wasn’t given much time to catch his breath as the guards all but dragged him into the ship, promptly locking him the main cabin. Two guards were posted at the door and it was only permitted to be unlocked when food and drink was delivered to him. He was trapped with no means of escape and the further the ship sailed away from Richie, the more Eddie’s heart hurt.

On the third day of travelling back to the Kingdom, the door opened and Betty was granted access, something that Eddie was extremely grateful for. “Betty!”

“I didn’t say anything, Eddie, I swear. Someone tipped them off in Tortuga,” Betty explained, taking a seat on the end of his bed and clasping his hands in hers. “Even before I saw you, they knew you were there, they knew you were on board that pirate ship. The only reason they didn’t arrest anyone else is because your father made it clear that you were their number one priority.”

Eddie’s head was spinning. Someone had told  the royal guards about him being on Richie’s ship? Someone from Tortuga? He couldn’t remember even _speaking_ to anyone in Tortuga not-

_Oh._

Mother _fucker._

“Patrick,” Eddie hissed, earning him a confused look from Betty. “It must have been Patrick he- he snitched me out.”

“Who’s Patrick?” Betty asked, crossing her legs on the end of the bed.

“He- He was one of the pirates on Richie’s ship when I first boarded. He didn’t like me very much and threw me overboard, but Richie jumped in to save me.” At the memory, Eddie bit his lip as his heart lurched, a feeling of nausea wafting over him.

Betty reached forward, “Eddie, you’ve gone pale! Are you okay?” She asked worriedly, putting her hand over his forehead.

“I-I’m fine,” Eddie whispered, but he wasn’t fine. He was burning up, and he was trembling. He wasn't fine at all. The more he thought about Richie, the further he travelled away from Richie, the paler and weaker he got. “I’m sure it’s just a sickness or something.”

“Here, drink this,” Betty whispered and handed him a glass of water. As he drank the water, her eyes cast to his arm and it was then that she noticed the tattoo on his wrist, “It’s pretty.”

Eddie swallowed, following her gaze down to his arm. Sure, the tattoo was pretty, but the reason behind it wasn’t, “Yeah, yeah I like it.”

They were silent for a while, the only sounds that could be heard were their shallow breaths and the waves splashing against the side of the ship. Eventually, Eddie spoke up, “Am I still going to marry Myra?” He asked quietly.

Betty didn’t answer right away, “I don’t know. King George has been staying at the palace and...I overheard my father talking about him planning something. Something dangerous. He said that he had been sneaking down into the dungeons and your mother was with him a few times.”

Eddie frowned, “Why would anyone want to spend time down in the dungeons? It’s dark, damp and just plain creepy down there.”

“I know, but, he has been and I don’t think it’s been to have small talk with the prisoners.” Betty whispered.

Eddie’s mind was spinning as he thought about what exactly was waiting for him when he got home.

When the ship docked in the harbour of Ellendalla, three weeks after Eddie was found, Betty’s father decided that he would be the one to take Eddie directly to his parents. Neither of them spoke on the trip to the palace, but Eddie was sure he could feel how apologetic Betty’s father was at having to bring him home.

When they stopped outside the doors to the throne room, the doors that Eddie was all to familiar with, he put a hand on Eddie’s shoulder. “You’re father has missed you. I’d be worried about your mother more than anything else.” Eddie sensed that it was a warning and he nodded his head before he opened the doors, ready to finally face his parents.

"Edward!" His father’s voice immediately washed over him the moment he opened the doors and he rushed towards him, hugging him tightly. "I was so worried about you..." He breathed, while his mother remained seated on her throne.

"Don't worry, dear." Sonia spoke, coldly. "We'll have those pirates that kidnapped you found and beheaded soon."

Eddie hugged his father back, tightly. How he had missed his father. The hug didn’t last for long as his father pulled away, pressing a kiss to his hair. “I must attend a meeting, don’t worry, we will talk when I return.” With one final hug, his father departed the throne room, leaving Eddie alone with his mother.

He turned around to face her, eyes wide and shook his head at his mother, “No, no it’s not their fault! I ran away. They didn’t kidnap me. It’s nothing to do with them!”

"You ran away?!" His mother rose from her throne with an expression of pure anger on her face. "How dare you?! After all we've done for you?!"

Eddie winced at her loud voice but he recovered, “Yes! I ran away because this- this _life_ is infuriating! I’m not allowed to do anything! I’m trapped inside all the time! I wanted to see the world and let me tell you, I saw it! And I loved it!”

" _ENOUGH!_ " She yelled. "I'm gonna teach you a lesson, young man. And once you understand it, you're gonna get married." Sonia’s voice was harsh, tone unrecognisable. Eddie was only gone a few months, and in that time his mother had transformed into a monster.

Eddie opened his mouth to protest when another voice broke through the throne room. The man that approached was tall, blonde hair and sported a long ragged beard. Eddie could only assume this man was Princess Myra’s father. King George.

“Now now, Your Majesty. Eddie here has had a long journey back, I’m sure he’s not thinking straight about what happened to him.” He stepped down towards him and Eddie took a step back.  “I am very glad to see you are alive and well Your Highness.” There was nothing genuine about the Kings words, and Eddie could feel the distaine in his tone.

Eddie glared at the King, “Are you?” He spat at the King, taking a few more steps back. Before he could move even further however, the King gripped onto Eddie’s wrist, tightly. “Let me go.”

“You should mind your manners, Your Highness,” King George hummed, a sickly sweet smile gracing his face. “I would hope you wouldn’t speak to my daughter like that when you are married.”

“I won’t, because we won’t be getting married,” Eddie turned back to his mother. “I’m not marrying Myra. I’m not. I won’t do it.”

“ _Enough_ ,” His mother repeated. “You are a flight risk Edward, and you have to be kept at bay. King George here has come up with the perfect solution to keep you from running off before you wed.” At her words, his father turned his attention to his wife.

Eddie felt nothing but fear pool in his stomach as he watched King George pull out a syringe from his jacket.

“W-What- what is that. Keep that away from me!” Eddie backed up further, but his body collided with a guard, one of King George’s guards who gripped onto him tightly to stop him from running away.

“Nothing too serious Your Highness. It is simply something that I have been working on for some time. Years ago, I discovered a flower, a flower that if crushed and brewed in the correct way, would create what our realm calls, “ _The Curse of Eternal Sleep”._ One little jab of this needle and you will fall into a sleep like death. Your mother so graciously allowed me to brew it in the dungeons, she only wants what’s best for you, and since keeping you contained has proven to be rather difficult, this curse will have to do the job for us.”

Eddie looked at his mother, his eyes wide as he struggled, “Mother, mother _please_ don’t do this. Don’t mother!” He begged, tears stinging his eyes.

Sonia just shook her head. Her eyes were cold and unloving. There was not a single thing that Eddie could say or do that would change her mind now, “Not to worry Eddie-bear, on the day of your wedding, Princess Myra will wake you up with True Love’s Kiss and everything will be the way it should be.”

At her words, Eddie fell into shock. True Love’s Kiss? There was no way that Myra was going to be the one to wake him up. No. There was only one person that Eddie could think of that would even have a _chance_ at waking him up. That person was Richie, and even then, he wasn’t sure if Richie even loved him back.

 _Love._ Eddie was in love with Richie.

Of _course_ he was.

As King George and his mother moved closer, small drops of the curse spurting out of the needle, Eddie closed his eyes. He closed them tight and thought of every beautiful moment that he had spent with Richie, getting to know him, falling in love with him. He wanted Richie to be the last person he thought of, his face in his mind to be the last thing he saw.

_"I'll always find my way back to you."_

“ _I’ll fight for you.”_

“ _I promise.”_

“ _Mine.”_

When the needle pierced his skin and the liquid was sent into his bloodstream, it was Richie’s name that was on his lips, his fingers dipping into his pocket to curl around the compass that was safely situated there.

Then darkness.


	21. true loves kiss

When King Frank returned to the throne room, intending on sitting down with his son and having a real genuine conversation, the sight that was before him was not one he expected. Eddie was laying on the floor, pale and lifeless while his wife and King George stood over him, murmuring to each other.

When Frank finally snapped out of his shock, he bolted towards his son,  “EDDIE!” He picked him up, cradling him in his arms as he looked up at his wife and the King, “WHAT DID YOU GIVE OUR SON?!”

Sonia rolled her eyes at her husband, "Nothing, he's fine. I'm teaching him a lesson." She replied stiffly. "He's a rebel, and he needs to be put back in his place. I gave him a curse that put him in an eternal sleep. That's a fair punishment for his actions."

Franks jaw dropped, “You- you gave our son a sleeping curse?” He asked, voice low. It was then he knew that his wife wasn’t fully aware of the consequences of her actions. “Sonia what have you done. How do you expect to wake him up exactly?”

“Princess Myra will wake him up when the time comes for them to be wed,” Sonia shrugged, adjusting her jewels. "After all, it is just a potion, he will wake up." She said casually, glancing at her husband. "Don't look at me like that. He deserves it and you know it. You've always been too soft with him."

“You really believe that Princess Myra is the one who will wake Eddie up?” Frank asked, disgusted with his wife. “I think you are way out of your depth Sonia, and when you realise exactly what you’ve done, don’t come sobbing to me.”“Princess Myra _will_ wake Edward up, King George has assured me of that,” Sonia snapped and Frank let out a sigh, picking Eddie up off of the floor.

“Very well, meanwhile, I will be with our son, making sure he is as comfortable as possible.” With those words spoken, King Frank departed the throne room, taking Eddie to his own bedroom and making him comfortable on his bed. “I am so sorry, Eddie. I am so sorry.”

Unable to watch his son suffer any longer in his eternal sleep, he ordered for Princess Myra to visit Eddie’s chambers, to deliver the so called ‘True Loves Kiss’ that would wake him up. However, just like Frank had predicted, the kiss didn’t work, and Eddie remained fast asleep. Without another word, the King ducked his head away from Eddie, finally looked at his wife with a cold hard stare before leaving the room.

A darkness swept over the Kingdom as the people were made aware of the Prince’s situation. He was under a sleeping curse. The curse of eternal sleep that only True Loves Kiss could break. The question on everyone’s lips however, was this. _How were they meant to find the Prince’s true love, when he had never really left the palace walls?_

It was a question that no-one, not even King Frank had the answer to.

* * *

 

"How long till the realm?" Richie asked Beverly, as he emerged from his cabin, face pale and eyes dark. His fingers moved up to his head, fidgeting with his hat.

“A few days? Maybe more depending on the sea, we’re going as fast as we can I promise.” Bev said, taking a long hard look at Richie, “You don’t look so good.”

"No shit." Richie snapped. "Maybe because I don't feel so good? Can't this goddamn ship go a little faster?" He kicked the wheel and then shook his head. "I need to find him. I need to have him back here with me. I'm going fucking insane..."

Beverly sent Richie an apologetic look, but said nothing more. She had never seen Richie so upset, so tense before. Not even when his father was executed. She had known almost from the very first moment that Richie had set eyes on Eddie, that day she found him as a stowaway on the ship, that he was special. What she never expected was for them to be so...connected. It was thought they were joined by an invisible tether.

It took them three days to arrive In Ellendalla, and the moment the shop docked, Beverly knew something was terribly wrong. There were black flags swaying in the wind from the palace towers. The people were all walking with their heads down, and were dressed in dull colours. To Beverly, it looked as though someone had died.

_Oh no._

Before she could say anything to Richie, he got off the ship, basically jumping down. "What happened?" He asked the first man he met on the dock when he saw the black flags waving on the castle. "Did someone die?" He asked, feeling himself grow pale, well, paler than he already was.

The man jumped and looked back up to the palace before looking at Richie once more, “Might as well have,” he explained. “On the prince’s return, Queen Sonia and King George injected him with a sleeping curse, intending for the princess Myra to wake him up with True Love’s Kiss. Unfortunately the kiss didn’t work and the Prince is stuck in an everlasting sleep.”

"W-what?" Richie stuttered, looking at him with wide eyes. "He's... No. No!" He turned to Beverly. "He's sleeping for the rest of his goddamn life?!" He moved a few steps back, shock seeping into his system. He was too late. "No, no, no, no..."

Silence fell over the ship, the crew unsure of what to say to their Captain. Eddie had become a loved member amongst them all and this news was heartbreaking to them just as much as it was to Richie. Beverly had her hand over her mouth, her whole being filling with shock as Richie’s skin paled even more.

No-one knew what to do, that is, until Ben spoke up, “Maybe not. He’s under a sleeping curse that only True Love’s Kiss can break,” he said clearly, giving Richie a pointed look.

Richie stared at Ben, exasperated, "Yeah! Exactly! This isn't a fucking fairytale, Ben! I'm not his true love! He's a prince, a goddamn prince, and I'm just-" he cut himself off, rubbing his face. "I need to see him. I need to sneak in the castle and I need to fucking see him."

Beverly gripped him by his arms, “Listen to me, it’s worth a shot. Get in there, and kiss him. You might be the only person capable of waking him up, so shove away your insecurities and just kiss him. We’ll be waiting here for you.”

Richie blinked and eventually he nodded his head, turning to face the palace, dark and depressing. Somewhere in that building was Eddie, and Richie was determined to find him. His heart was pounding in his chest, his mind torn in two. What if he couldn’t wake Eddie up? What if he remained asleep just like the man said he did when Princess Myra kissed him?

Shaking away his thoughts, he swallowed thickly and made his way to the palace. It was riddled with guards, both serving King Frank and King George. He had to be careful. King Frank’s guards might not be aware of who Richie was, but he knew that King George’s guards would.

He knocked out a guard outside the gates and stole his jacket, slipping into the palace undetected. The place was huge, never ending corridors that weaved into one another. Richie had no idea how he was meant to find Eddie in this place.

Then, just by sheer luck, two nurses walked past, clearly talking about Eddie. Taking a deep breath, Richie followed them up three sets of stairs and through two of the never ending corridors until they stopped by a room, entering closing the door behind them.

Eddie’s bedroom. Richie could feel it. He could feel Eddie’s presence under his fingertips.

Richie waited until the nurses left the room, before he crept inside, closing the door over behind him and turning towards the bed. Slowly, his heart pounding in his ribcage, he approached the bed, almost letting out a sob as he took in the sight of Eddie laying on the bed. He was deadly still and if Richie didn’t catch the slow rising and falling of his chest, he would have assumed he were dead.

Yet, even in his sleeping state, Eddie was still the most beautiful man Richie had ever laid eyes on. It made Richie want to cry.

Carefully, Richie took a seat on the edge of Eddie’s bed, taking his hand in his. Eddie’s skin was cold and it made Richie’s heart clench as he leaned down to rest his forehead against Eddie’s chest. "Eddie... I'm so sorry I broke my promise. I promised I would keep you safe and I failed. I am so _sorry_."

Slowly, Richie raised his head up off of Eddie’s chest and touched his cheek. He  leaned closer, stroking his cheekbone softly with his thumb, "I love you..." He murmured, his voice a little shaky, before he leaned down and kissed him sweetly, pressing their lips together softly.

As Richie pulled back, there was a moment of pure and utter silence. No movement, no nothing. Richie’s heart sank, his stomach filling with absolute dread. Tears filled in his eyes and he leaned down, to press one more kiss to Eddie’s lips, a goodbye.

Then, just as Richie was about to pull back and leave, the lips against his pressed back.

As Eddie regained consciousness, his eyes focused on exactly _who_ he was kissing. Richie. He was kissing _Richie._

Well, Richie was kissing him.

He gasped, tears filling his eyes and their lips broke apart, only slightly, “ _Richie,_ ” he breathed, “I knew it was you. I _knew_ it.”

"Eddie..." Richie's eyes widened and he kissed him again and again, cupping his cheeks and stroking his face and his hair. "I love you, I love you, I _love_ you..."

Eddie sobbed out a giddy laugh, “I love you too, oh my god, I love you too. You- you came back for me,” he whispered. “You came back for me.” Eddie’s head was spinning. Richie was here. Richie had come back for him. Richie _loved_ him. His eyes widened, “Wait. How- how did you get in here? You- you shouldn’t be here. If my mother finds you here she’ll arrest you.”

"Of course I came back for you. I promised you, didn’t I? I _always_ keep my promises." Richie kissed his hand, softly, lips lingering, "Don't worry about it, baby, I'm going to be fine. We're going to get away from here, okay?" He kissed him again and then pulled him up on his feet. "Come on, follow me."

Eddie nodded and gripped onto Richie’s hand for dear life. Before they could exit the bedroom, Eddie pulled him back into another lingering kiss, “I love you.”

Richie grinned, kissing him back, "I love you too, baby. I love you too,” He pressed their foreheads together and took a few deep breaths, “Okay, okay, let's go sweetheart," he smiled at him and pulled him down the corridor.  

If Eddie had a clear head, he would have seen how careless they were, leaving through the main door. If Eddie had a clear head, he would have insisted they climb down through the window. Maybe if Eddie had a clear head, they wouldn’t have been caught.

“ _The prince is awake! He's being kidnapped!"_

Eddie could have screamed. Did it honestly look like he was being kidnapped?! “Run! Go, Richie get the fuck out of here!” They were too late though as the guards had surrounded them. “Don’t- don’t touch him. He’s not done anything wrong.”

Richie put Eddie behind his back and took his sword out. "Stay back!" He warned, but soon he was overwhelmed by the guards. They disarmed him and grabbed him. "Let me go, you bastards! Eddie! Tell them I didn't kidnap you!" He pleaded, kicking and trying to free himself.

“Let him go!” Eddie screamed, “I’m telling you to let him go right now!” The guards weren’t paying any attention to him. All but one,

“Orders from your mother Your Highness.” The guard bowed and gave a signal to the others.

The other guards immediately picked Eddie up, tossing him over his shoulder to carry him back inside. “No! No put me down! _Richie!_ ”

"Eddie!" Richie cried out, but he was no use, he was already being dragged away and thrown in a cell.

The guards didn’t stay for long, they just have Richie a look before they departed, the large metal door slamming in their wake. Shock fell over Richie as he sunk on to the cold stone ground.

He must have sat there for hours, just awaiting his fate, when a voice broke through the darkness on the other side of the cell.

“Well Richard, what a _pleasant_ surprise.”


	22. if I never knew you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***Before you being to read this chapter, please please please listen to this song when you see the asterisk. You won't regret it...or you might! 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZHwUTr1mGY4

Richie’s head shot up at the familiar voice and his eyes turned dark as King George stepped out of the shadows and approached the cell, “Granted, I thought I would have had the chance to execute you myself, but watching from the sidelines would have to do.”

Richie felt a growl rise up in his throat and he gripped onto the bars of the cell, “Why don’t you just kill me now? Right here,” he spat.

“Where is the fun in that Richard? I mean- I always felt I executed your father too quickly. I could have dragged it out longer than I did but it doesn’t matter now,” George hummed, leaning against the pillar. “It’ll all be over soon, and I’ll have control over both my own kingdom and this one.”

Richie’s brow furrowed. Deep down he knew he should rise to the bait, but on the other hand, he desperately wanted to know what the King meant, “What is that supposed to mean?”

“I have to thank you, for waking up Prince Edward. I was a little concerned when Myra’s kiss didn’t work, but you solved that little problem. Tomorrow, after your execution, my daughter will marry the prince and then, when all the licences are signed I’ll simply...kill him.” George explained as though it were nothing, a smirk on his lips.

Richie _did_ growl at that point, “Don’t you fucking touch him. I swear to god if you touch him-”

“You’ll what?” George asked, humour laced in his words, “You won’t do anything because you’ll be dead. There is nothing you can do to stop the inevitable. Queen Sonia won’t have mercy on you and King Frank is too well under his wives thumb to stop her. Your head will be on the chopping block come sunrise, and come sunset? Eddie will be dead too.”

Then, with one last smirk at the boy in the cell, he turned on his heel and left him too his thoughts. Tomorrow was a big day.

* * *

 

Eddie had never once cried in front of his parents, not ever. That is until now. He _begged,_ he screamed, he sobbed for her to let Richie go. He promised he’d never see him again, but all he got in response from her was a sneer. His father sat in the chair next to his mother, his expression sad as he looked at his distressed son.

“Mother, mother _please_. I promise I will do whatever you want, I’ll marry Myra, I’ll never leave the palace walls ever again. I _swear_. Please, please don’t do this,” Eddie begged, his voice cracking with each word he spoke.

“Nonsense Edward, you’ll get over whatever it is you are feeling soon enough. You’ll marry Myra regardless of whether the pirate is executed or not and soon you’ll have heirs to the throne, just like we planned,” Sonia spoke, harshly, with no emotion.

“No, no mother like _you_ planned. I never wanted any of this. I wanted to go see the world and everything it had to offer. I didn’t want to marry someone I’d never met.” Eddie wiped his tears. “I won’t. I won’t ever forgive you for this. I won’t ever get over this. If you weren’t made aware, _mother_ , he broke the curse you put me under.

Richie broke the curse, which means that he is my true love. So by killing him, you are killing me.”

“Don’t be so dramatic, Edward. I never raised you to be like this, but if you want someone to blame, blame yourself. If you weren’t so eager to run away, then maybe that pirate wouldn’t be in our dungeons right now awaiting his execution. You have no-one to blame but yourself.” Sonia sneered.

At her words, Eddie felt as though the world had collapsed around him. He was in shock. It wasn’t until a guard entered the room and addressed him, that Eddie came back to himself, “Your Highness, the prisoner asked for you to be his visitor-”

“Absolutely _not-”_ His mother began.

“I want to see him,” Eddie snapped. “I am going to see him, whether you like it or not.”

“I forbid it. You will not visit him. You will return to your room,” his mother hissed.

“No he will not,” His father spoke up, causing both his mother, Eddie and the guard to look at him. “You may go visit him in the dungeons. I give you permission.”

Eddie let out a sob, but quickly recovered, “Thank you. Thank you.”

Sonia glared at the two of them, “Very well, but you are not to be left alone with him.”

  
“Mother-”

“ _No_ ,” she hissed. “The guard will be with you at all times. I don’t trust you not to try and break him out.”

The guard that had delivered him the news, followed him down to the dungeon and walked him all the way to Richie’s cell. The place was damp and if it was quiet enough, little droplets could be heard hitting off of the stone floor. Eddie hated this place more than anything in the entire world. This place was the last place Richie deserved to be, and now, because of him and his stupidity, his eagerness to seek adventure, Richie was going to die.

 ******* “I want some privacy,” Eddie croaked to the guard who was still standing firm by his side, “I don’t care what my mother said, I want you to leave us alone.”

The guard looked wary, unsure if he could trust Eddie to be alone with the prisoner. He knew if he let Eddie have alone time, and the Queen found out, he would be in dangerous trouble, but one look at the Prince's expression he nodded his head, "Five minutes alone.” With those words, the guard turned on his heel and left them alone.

Richie watched as the guard left, closing the large metal doors behind him. He gripped onto the bars that separated them, a very small, sad smile making its way onto his lips, “I'm so glad you came to see me..."

Eddie let out a gut wrenching sob and he scrambled over to the cell, reaching his hand through the bars to take Richie’s hand, “I’m so sorry,” he whispered, voice rough with all the crying. “I never- I never should have snuck onto your ship in the first place. You would still be free and you- you wouldn’t be on a death sentence. It’s all my fault.”

"Eddie, _Eddie_ , my love..." Richie reached through the bars and cupped his cheeks, closing his eyes briefly at the warmth of Eddie’s skin against his cold hand. "Meeting you... Finding you on my ship has been the greatest thing in my entire life. I am never going to regret meeting you, and I just know that if I had never met you, I'd have spent the rest of my life just...lost," He murmured, stroking his cheekbones. "And I'll see you again, okay? In another world. And if there's nothing after this, it's been paradise to meet you." He brought their lips together. "I love you, Eddie. And I'd do everything all over again."

“Do you remember that first promise that you made to me? Back when we were children?” Eddie choked out, trying so hard to keep it together. His whole body was shaking, both with emotion and with the cold draft that filled the dungeons. Another reason he hated it so much, it was so damn cold.

Richie nodded his head, his breathing shallow, “Yes, yes of course I remember. I promised you I would come back for you, take you with me and show you the world.”

“You did,” Eddie breathed, “I had never seen anything beyond my bedroom window and in a few weeks you had taken me on this adventure of a lifetime. You showed me things I had only ever dreamed about, or saw on a map. You showed me what it was like to be free, you showed me what it was like to fall in _love._ ”

A few tears escaped Richie’s eyes at those words, “You know, I’d rather die on that chopping block tomorrow, than live a hundred- a _thousand_ years without knowing you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, Eddie.”

Eddie gripped onto Richie's hand until his knuckles turned white, tears streaming down his cheeks and dropping onto the floor beneath him. The bars of the cell were pressed up against the skin of his face as they kissed softly, timidly. “I love you,” he whispered. “ _I love you._ ”

Richie pulled his mouth away from Eddie's, resting their foreheads together, staring right into his very soul, “Promise me you'll get away from here. Promise me you will find my ship and get on board and sail away. Promise me you'll fall in love again and live a long, happy life." He pleaded, looking at him. "Promise me..."

Eddie shook his head, “No, no you _can't_ \- you can't ask that of me Richie. You _can't_.” His fingers gripped onto the material of Richie's shirt, holding him as close as he could through their barrier. “This- what we have, this is True Love. You- you woke me up from a sleeping curse. If- if you die, I'm _never_ going to love anyone the way I love you.” More tears were making their way down his cheeks and Eddie was surprised that he still had some to shed.

Richie reached his hand forward and wiped away his tears, “Don't cry baby, please don't cry. Seeing you upset, it's breaking my heart,” he whispered. “You're going to be okay. I know you are. You are so strong Eddie, so so strong. You have to promise me that you’ll leave. Don’t stay here.”

Eddie closed his eyes, “Okay, okay I promise,” he whispered, opening them up again. “Do you want me to tell the others? Bev?”

“No, no. At least, not until it’s all over. I don’t want them to be killed trying to rescue me,” Richie stated, voice trying to be firm, but shaking nonetheless. “When it’s over, when I’m gone, tell Bev that I love her? Tell everyone that they were the best damn crew I ever had and I wouldn’t have made it as long as I did without them. Would you do that for me?”

Eddie had just nodded his head when he heard the door open once again and the guard returned, signalling that his five minutes was over. Quickly, he leaned his head back through the bars and pulled Richie into one final kiss, the kiss that would be their last, and Eddie wanted to make it count. Their tears mixed together, leaving a salty taste in his mouth. He kissed Richie like he'd never kissed him before, a kiss so deep and passionate it made his toes curl and his heart ache. “I love you,” he breathed against his mouth. “I love you so much.”

“Your Highness, it's time to go,” the guard spoke, his tone soft.

"I love you too." Richie breathed, taking his face between his hands and kissed him one final time, before the guard carefully took Eddie's arm to lead him out of the prison. As they reached the door, Richie gripped onto the bars, calling after him, "Don't forget about me!"

Eddie turned back around, his eyes wide and once again, full of tears. He cleared his throat and shook his head, “I will _never_ forget about you. Not now, not ever.” The guard led him out of the door and it slammed closed behind them with a clang. The sob that wretched itself from Eddie's throat with the harshest one yet and it took the guard by surprise. Without waiting for him to be taken to his room, Eddie gathered himself together and rushed out of the dungeon and to his bedroom, throwing himself onto the bed and crying himself to sleep.

What neither Eddie, nor Richie was aware of however, was that King Frank had witnessed the whole thing, and the wheels in his head were turning.


	23. execution

The night drew in faster than any night Eddie could remember, and soon he could see the sun rising over the horizon. Dawn had broken. His stomach was swirling with the need to vomit, his eyes were dark and red from the tears he had shed through the night, and his body was weak from exhaustion.

From his window, he could hear the guards prepare the platform that they would put Richie on for his execution. He couldn’t make out what they were saying, but then again, Eddie didn’t want to know. All he wanted to do was hide under his covers and block out the noise until it was all over. He would feel it, he knew he would. He would feel his heart being ripped out from his chest, but he couldn’t watch. He couldn’t sit there, on the wooden throne, and watch as his mother made the call for the executioner to raise his sword.

However, it seemed as though his mother had other plans.

Shortly after the horn was blown, signalling that it was morning, there was a knock on his door. Before he could move off his bed to answer it, his mother stormed in, causing Eddie to jump in shock.

“You’re not even ready, Edward? What is this?” his mother asked. “Why are you still wearing the clothes from yesterday? The people can’t see you looking like that. Change into something else”

Eddie stared at her, his eyes narrowing, “Why? The people aren’t going to see me?” He whispered, voice cracking.

Sonia walked over to his closet and looked around for something regal, yet fitting for an execution, “Nonsense Edward, you’re going to be at the execution.” She tossed the clothes at him and gave him a stare. “Quickly now.”

Eddie refused to move, staring at the clothes on the bed, “I’m not going to the execution. I’m staying right here.”

At his words, his mother’s eyes narrowed and she stalked over to him, gripping his chin between his sharp bony fingers, “Now, you listen to me and you listen good. You _will_ be going to the execution. You will attend, and you will watch as the executioner raises his sword and removes that pirates head. Then, you will marry Princess Myra.” She hissed into his face, some of her spit landing on his cheek.

“ _No_ ,” Eddie cried, trying to push her away but her firm was grip. The slap came out of nowhere, stinging the side of his face more than any slap from Henry Bowers ever did. In all his life, his mother had said some nasty words to him, but she had never struck him before.

“ _Yes_.” At her tone, Eddie’s eyes widened. It was sharp, serious and dangerous. For once, Eddie was genuinely afraid of his mother in that moment. She let his face go and turned to the guards that had entered the room. “Make sure Edward is dressed and ready. Escort him to the podium outside and make sure he stays there. Make sure he watches the whole thing. Hold him to the chair if you have to.”

Eddie couldn’t even scream, he was in that much shock. As the guards nodded in understanding, his mother exited the room, slamming the door behind him. Shaking, he pulled on the clothes that his mother had thrown at him, not bothering to make himself look presentable.

The guards had the decency to turn their heads as he changed, and Eddie was at least grateful for that, even if there stance spoke different. It wasn’t as though Eddie was going to jump out of the window. Even though he did think about it on numerous occasions. Once he had pulled on his shoes, Eddie cleared his throat and the guards turned back to face him. They slowly approached him and stood on either side, gripping onto his arms lightly to stop him from making a run for it. As they walked down the corridor, Eddie caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror and he let out a shocked gasp. His face was pale white, the skin around his eyes black from the lack of sleep and the cheek that his mother had struck was bright red, beginning to bruise.

He was a mess.

As they walked out of the palace and into the courtyard where the execution would take place, Eddie could see that the crowds were already forming. As the people noticed their Prince, their faces morphed into the expressions of sorrow and confusion.

Word sure does spread fast in a small kingdom.

Especially when it revolves around the Prince and his true love.

Who was about to be beheaded in less than fifteen minutes.

True to their promise, the guards forced Eddie onto the throne that was placed on the podium for him, holding him still so that he couldn’t run away, or worse, run towards Richie. His parents were already seated next to him, his mother’s expression stoic, but his father, his father’s expression was something that Eddie couldn’t pinpoint.

It was almost as though he were facing some inner conflict.

Just as Eddie was about to beg his father to do _something,_ Richie was dragged out from the doors that led to the dungeons. He had been stripped down to his trousers, and was barefoot. The crowd, who normally would have been yelling at the prisoner, were instead silent. The only sound that could be heard in the courtyard was the loud gut-wrenching sob that broke out from Eddie’s lips.

Everyone watched, holding their breaths as Richie was pushed to his knees before the executioner. The platform was positioned right in the middle of the courtyard, giving everyone there a clear view of the events that were about to unfold. Yet, the crowd remained silent. It was as though not a single one of them wanted this to happen.

King George had also joined the King, Queen and Eddie on the podium, taking a seat and swirling a glass of wine in his hand. Eddie felt anger rise up in his stomach at the sight and he felt the guards grip on him tighten as his body tensed up.

His mother rose from her seat, clearing her throat and addressing the people, “Now we all know why we are gathered here today. I’d say it is a rather beautiful day for an execution.” From her left, his father inhaled sharply, as though he couldn’t believe the words that were leaving his wife’s mouth.

The Queen turned to address Richie, meeting his stone hard gaze with a look similar, “Any last words you filthy bastard?” She hissed.

Richie, in that moment, wanted nothing more than to respond with, “ _Kiss my ass you fucking bitch,”_ it would have been the perfect way to go. Yet, as his eyes drifted away from the Queens, they met Eddie’s. Eddie, who looked so pained, so distressed as he was held down to his chair by two guards, forced to watch him be executed. So, instead of using his final words on the Queen, he used them on Eddie.

“Don’t you ever forget how much I love you, okay?” Richie breathed, his expression soft. It was soon replaced with a wince as the executioner shoved his head onto the chopping block.

As the executioner raised his sword, the sob that came from Eddie’s lips was a sound that no-one should have ever have had to hear. It cut into the very soul of every person

watching like a knife. A few of the onlookers felt their own eyes fill with tears, even though they had no idea just how deep the relationship between their prince and the pirate went.

“ _Mother,_ ” Eddie screamed, “Mother stop, _please_.” He struggled against the guards, who were finding it more difficult by the second to keep him still.

“ _Silence_ , Edward,” Sonia snapped, voice dark and harsh. No amount of begging was going to change her mind as she raised her hand in the signal for the executioner to carry out his act.

The events that followed Sonia’s signal all blurred into one as the executioner made his move to bring the sword down, yet was stopped by a different booming voice. This voice was loud and harsh and clear. This voice belonged to King Frank.

“ _ **STOP!**_ ”

The sword clattered to the ground with an clatter, echoing throughout the now silent courtyard. The only noise that could be heard at that precise moment was the heavy, ragged breathing of Eddie, who had fallen into shock as his eyes darted between Richie and his father.

Then a high pitched, over exaggerated laugh broke through the silence. Queen Sonia’s eyes were frantic as she looked at her husband, “Frank- don’t be absurd, why are you stopping?” She turned to the executioner. “Pick up your sword. Finish the job.”

The executioner cleared his throat, “I am sorry, my Queen, but first and foremost I answer to my King, and he asked me to stop.”

“This has gone far enough Sonia,” Frank spoke, his voice ice cold, directed at his wife. “This is _not_ the kind of message I want to send to our people. This is not the way that I wish for my son to be treated. It is as though his isn’t even here, and yet all we can hear is his cries. I have had enough.” He turned his body to face Richie, whose head was still pressed against the wood of the chopping block.

“This man here, woke our son up out of a sleeping curse that _you_ put him in. This man did what no other person in the entire world would have been able to do. This man is our sons True Love and I will not stand and watch you execute him for nothing. This man committed no crime.”

“He is a _pirate_ , Frank. That is a crime all on it’s own!” Sonia screeched.

“Maybe so, but yet, my reasons remain. Regardless of his choice of lifestyle, he is Eddie’s True Love and he will not be executed. Not today, not tomorrow, not at all. Do I make myself clear?” Eddie watched the whole scene with his jaw permanently dropped. He very rarely saw his father use his birthright against his mother, but he had never been more grateful for him using it now. He then turned his attention to Eddie, “Now for the love of god, let my son go.”

The guards released their grip on Eddie immediately and he fell back onto the throne, still staring at his father. His heart was pounding in his chest as he caught the nod of permission his father gave him.

Then he was off.

Eddie jumped down from the podium, the crowd parting like the sea as he ran towards the platform, as he ran towards _Richie._ His legs felt like jelly and he barely let Richie get to his feet before his body barrelled into his, arms and legs wrapping around him as he buried his face into Richie’s neck.

The sobs were quieter this time, sobs that only Richie could hear. Eddie clung to him as though he would stop breathing if he let go, comforted by the slow circles Richie’s hand was making on his back.

“Hey, hey shh. It’s okay,” Richie breathed into his ear, desperately trying to calm him down. “I’m okay, I’m here. You’re safe.”

Eddie didn’t respond with words. He wasn’t even sure if he had the ability to speak. Instead, he pulled his head back and with little care for the onlookers, he pressed his lips to Richie’s in a desperate, yet loving, kiss. He kissed Richie as though his life depended on it, fingers gripping onto his hair to keep him grounded.

For one brief moment, they were happy.

Then that moment was shattered.

“How _touching._ Really. I almost brought up my wine at how sickening this is.” The voice of King George broke through the murmurs of the crowd and both Eddie and Richie turned to face him. “This wasn’t part of the plan, but, I am a man who can adapt to change.” He clicked his fingers and all around the courtyard, the guards that served King George raised their swords. “I need Prince Edward alive, anyone who gets in your way. Kill them.”

As the people broke out into screams of fear, the guards that protected King Frank and Eddie raised their own swords and fought to protect their King, and their Prince. Eddie, not willing to once again be a damsel in distress, picked up the executioner's sword that was on the floor and tossed it to Richie, jumping from the platform and pulling another one from a nearby guards belt.

The fight that ensued really was a fight to the death. King George’s guards were determined to get to the Prince, and King Frank’s guards were determined to prevent that from happening at all costs.

Eddie’s back was pressed firmly up against Richie’s as they fought their own way through the guards, showing no mercy to the enemy. As Eddie’s sword collided with another, he used his leg to kick him off balance, disarming him, then watching as Richie finished him off. It was teamwork at its very best. They could read and _feel_ each other’s next moves.

Suddenly, as they fought off against another guard, Richie stopped and span Eddie around so they were facing each other, the fight still going on around them. His face brightened up, a soft chuckle escaping his lips, “I know-” he cut off as he swung his sword at an approaching guard, “that this is terrible timing- _watch out_ -”

Eddie turned around and used a pocket knife he had acquired throughout the fight to stab the guard in the eye, “You were saying?”

“ _You are fucking amazing_ ,” Richie blurted out, before he shook his head, focusing once more, “As I was saying. Yes, the timing is shit, but if today has told me anything, you never know what is around the corner.”

Eddie raised an eyebrow, dodging out of the way of another attempted attack by one of the guards, “Right, get to the point Richie!” He yelled, becoming a little breathless.

Richie briefly stopped fighting back then and grabbed Eddie by his sleeve, pulling him in close so their faces were almost touching, “ _Marry me?_ ”

Eddie’s jaw dropped just a little, staring at Richie as the fight continued around them. Then his face broke into a wide smile, “Yes!” He cried out over the clashing of swords. “Yes I will!”

Richie’s face broke out into a similar grin, wide and loving, “Great!” He called and without another word, regardless of the guards closing in on them, he pulled Eddie into a bruising kiss.

As they pulled away, they soon came to realise that the fighting had stopped. A sick feeling settled into Eddie’s stomach and his spine went straight as he heard footsteps. Both Eddie and Richie turned at the same time to face King George as he stepped out of the crowd, armed himself.

A few guards moved to assist but Richie held up his hand, “No, no. This- this fight is between him and me.” He turned his head to give Eddie one last look and nodded his head.

Eddie swallowed thickly, but nodded back. In his mind, he already had a plan.

As the clashing of swords echoed through the courtyard, everyone’s eyes were trained on KIng George and Richie as they fought against each other, both skilled in the art of sword fighting. Everyone was so absorbed in the fight, no-one saw Eddie vanish out of the crowd.

“You are foolish, Richard. Just like your father,” George delivered a blow that Richie quickly intercepted. “And you’re going to die just like your father too.”

“Unlike my father, I actually have a fighting chance of beating you,” Richie hissed back.

Richie was in no mood for talking. Talking was a distraction, which was what King George was aiming to do. Richie had been sure that he would have easily beaten the King, but what he hadn’t counted on, was the King’s skill. He was fast, unrelenting and fierce.

Maybe Richie was foolish for thinking he could take him on without help.

But he wanted to at least try. He wanted to try and avenge his father, and if it resulted in his death, then it would have been a honourable one.

A kick to his stomach brought him out of his thoughts and Richie groaned as his back collided with the stone ground. KIng George was above him, holding his sword high, prepared to finally make the killing blow and end it all.

Richie closed his eyes, only briefly and thought of Eddie. Of the life that he wished they could have had. They would have left here, gone to some remote island and got married on the beach. It would have been just was the two of them deserved. Happiness.

Yet, he was going to die at the hands of the same man that murdered his father.

Richie opened his eyes, determined to watch as the King delivered the killing blow.

The killing blow that never came.

Richie stared in shock as the sword slipped from the King’s grip and collided with the stone. He stared as the body slowly began to slump towards him, only rolling away just in time, to see Eddie standing behind him.

Holding a syringe in his hand.

Eddie’s fingers were shaking and he dropped the object to the floor, scrambling over the King’s still body to make sure that Richie was alright, “You’re okay? He didn’t hurt you right?”

“What- what the hell just happened?” Richie asked, staring between Eddie and the King.

“I- I used his own sleeping curse on him. He was brewing it in the dungeons and well, it’s not like King George is going to have a True Love to wake him up is there? I don’t think the man is capable of love.” Eddie explained and Richie let out a laugh.

“Holy- _holy shit Eddie._ You- you are so fucking _incredible_. Oh my god. I love you,” Richie rambled and pulled Eddie into another kiss, this time a little more deep, now that he was sure there were no more threats over their heads.

“I was being smart. Defeated by his own sleeping curse, how ironic is that?” Eddie laughed as they pulled away, their foreheads resting together.

“I love you so fucking much Eddie, you have no idea,” Richie breathed and Eddie closed his eyes, a wide smile taking over his face.

“I love you more,” he whispered back. “We still have one more problem we have to face though.”

Richie groaned, “And what would that be, your highness?”

Eddie opened his eyes, meeting the chocolate brown orbs of Richie’s and he sighed.

“My parents.”


	24. happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh okay. Wow. 
> 
> Technically, this is the end of the story. Technically. We've got the epilogue coming tomorrow which is gonna be super fluffy and cute! 
> 
> Enjoy <3

Once the dust had settled and the mess had been cleared up, all that was left for Eddie to face was his parents. He could see them a few feet away, talking to the General guard, probably about arranging funerals for the dead and compensating the families. With a shaky hand, Eddie gripped onto Richie’s arm for dear life, knowing that their fate rested on what his father said, and what his father said alone.

“The more we wait, the harder it will be,” Eddie whispered, and he watched Richie nod his head. He reached his arm down and laced their fingers together, in a death like grip, “Let’s go then.”

It felt almost like a death march as they walked over to where his father and mother were. Eddie couldn’t care less about what his mother thought, or what she said. Eddie wasn’t even sure he could look at her in the same way anymore. The thought made him feel sick. As they stopped before them, his father turned around, his eyebrows raised. “Dad-”

"Being a pirate is illegal. We should hang you just because of the kind of life you chose." Frank interrupted, and watched as Richie held Eddie tighter. "Yet, the thing is, you brought my son back to me. You woke him up from the sleeping curse, which also happens to mean that you are his true love. And I won't hurt my son like that, taking his true love away from him."

Eddie let out a breath, closing his eyes, relief flooding his soul as he watched his father turn completely so he was facing Richie, addressing him and him alone, “Also, correct me if I am mistaken, but you are Wentworth’s son aren’t you?”

Richie’s eyes widened, only momentarily before he caught himself, nodding his head, “I am.”

Frank’s face twisted in a way that Eddie had never seen it do before, “I am so very sorry for what happened to him and I am also dreadfully sorry that I believed King George over my own best friend. It is not a mistake I will make again,” he paused. “I know Eddie will be safe with you.”

Suddenly Sonia began squawking from next to her husband, “Frank, are you out of your mind?! Our son will not be associated with _pirates_. I forbid it! He may not be marrying Princess Myra, but there will be other Princesses!”

"No he will not!" Frank shouted back. "He will do as he pleases. He's a grown man. He's my son. I want him to be happy." He said, turning his attention back to Eddie and Richie. "You take care of him." He warned, looking at Richie, who promptly nodded his head.

Eddie had never loved his father more than he did right there as he rushed forward to hug him. “ _Thank you,_ ” he whispered. “I promise I won’t be a stranger but- but I have to go- I have to see the world dad.”

Frank nodded and kissed his forehead. "I'm proud of you." He said with a small smile. “Now go, go live the life that you were meant to live. Be happy.”

Richie didn't bow, he just nodded at the King before he grabbed Eddie's hand, kissing the back of it, "Shall we?"

Eddie nodded his head, “Yeah, yes let’s go,” he took Richie’s hand in his own and all but dragged him back to the ship. The moment they boarded, Richie was surrounded by the crew, Beverly especially, crying over how worried they were that he was going to be executed. Eddie stood to the side, giving them all some much needed privacy.

They left the kingdom without any intention of coming back. Richie had never been happier. He had got to keep his head attached to his neck _and_ Eddie by his side and god, wasn't he in love with him. He had never imagined that love could feel like that. He had never imagined that it could have been so good. Once he had managed to detach the rest of the crew from him, Richie approached Eddie from behind and wrapped his arms around his middle as the boy looked at the sea.

The second Eddie felt Richie’s arms around his waist he spun around, his arms wrapping around his neck as he held onto him tightly, “I love you,” he breathed, “God I love you so much.”

"I love you too,” Richie breathed into his ear, before pulling back to meet his eyes. “Are you still sure about this?" he asked, running his hands up and down Eddie's back. He rested his forehead against Eddie's, sighing softly.

Eddie looked into his eyes, that electric feeling rising to the surface once again, except now he knew what it was. “You feel that?” He whispered. “I finally know what this means now. You- you risked your life to come back for me, to wake me up and I am so sorry that my mother made you go through all that.”

Richie cupped his cheeks and pressed their lips together. "You're my true love." He said with a wide grin, feeling that very same electricity running up and down his veins anytime they were touching each other.

Eddie felt his stomach flip as Richie spoke out the words and the hand that was around his neck, tugged Richie back down into another kiss, “So...technically this time you were the damsel in distress huh?”

Richie laughed. "Shut the fuck up." He picked him up and sat him down on the edge of the ship, standing between his legs. " _I_ was the one giving you the true love kiss to wake you up."

“Oh right, I forgot you have a reputation to upkeep,” Eddie teased and hooked his ankles together around Richies waist. He rested his forehead against his. “You did,” he whispered. “I love you.”

"I know you do." Richie grinned and took hold of Eddie's thighs.

"Get a room, you two!" Beverly said, walking by. "No one wants to see that."

Richie turned his head to look at her. "Shut up, Marsh, you're just jealous because I have a true love now."

“What do I have to be jealous of?” Beverly teased back and winked at him as she walked back down to the lower deck, blowing them a kiss.

When she was gone, Eddie looked back up at Richie, “Hey, Chee?”

"Mh?" Richie turned his attention back to Eddie with a smile on his lips. His arms were still securely wrapped around him, keeping him from falling in the sea.

“Did you mean it?” Eddie asked softly. “When we were fighting and you uh, you asked me to marry you. Did you mean it?”

"Yeah. Of course I meant it. Did you mean it when you said yes?" Richie asked, smiling up at him brightly.

Eddie nodded his head immediately, “I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life,” he breathed. His soft smile, turned into a smirk. “Although, I am expecting a real proposal you know, down on one knee and everything.”

Richie chuckled, "You spoiled brat." he teased, kissing his neck before picking him up and walking to their cabin. He laid him on the bed and took his own shirt off before climbing next to him.

Eddie laughed all the way to the cabin and he shrugged off his jacket. He was still wearing his royal clothes and he wanted out of them as fast as he could. “Well I _am_ a celebrity Captain,” he winked, his smile still plastered on his face.

"Oh, I can see that. All dressed up in fine clothes." Richie hummed, tugging at his shirt. "Am I just a servant to you, your highness?" He said in a teasing voice and with a teasing smile, leaning a bit closer.

Eddie hummed, “Oh most definitely, I’m very surprised that it’s taken you so long to figure it out if I’m honest.” He laughed and pulled the shirt over his head and threw it to the ground.

"Smartass." Richie kissed down Eddie's chest, biting and sucking a couple of marks. "You know, you could be married to a woman right now. Making kids and ruling your country."

Eddie stuck his tongue out at him and he gave him a look that highlighted that he wasn't impressed at all. "I wouldn't be ruling anything. Myra would have been ruling and I'd be trapped in my room under the control of both my mother and my wife. I mean come on, my own mother laced my water with a sleeping curse. What parent does that?"

Richie propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Eddie with a smug expression. "How come that you're so submissive with women while you literally do nothing else than boss me around." He laughed. "Seriously. Sometimes I have to remind myself that _I_ am the Captain here."

“I am _not_ submissive with women! Just my mother is very controlling and she...scares me sometimes.” Eddie sat up, “I know it’s stupid and you know I’m just teasing you right?”

"Of course I know!" Richie sat up as well. "And I'm just teasing you. That's what we do. We tease each other, it's funny." He said, grinning widely.

Eddie rolled his eyes fondly, but moved so he was straddling Richie’s lap, “I like teasing you, your reactions are always so priceless.”

Richie laughed and shook his head, before tilting his head and kissing Eddie sweetly on the lips. "I love you." He said very seriously, looking up at his eyes.

“I love you too,” Eddie breathed back. “How proud of me are you? I mean I showed some badass sword fighting skills back there didn’t I?”

"I'm taking all the credits." Richie laughed. "I taught you, after all." He grinned and kissed his cheeks. "Yeah. I'm pretty damn proud of you, angel."

Eddie giggled and lay down on the bed, his head hitting the pillow, “This is really happening,” he whispered. “We can go wherever we want and not worry about my family trying to find me.”

"We're free." Richie said, laying on top of him and putting his chin on Eddie's chest. "Where do you want to go next? We can go wherever you want."

Eddie tangled his fingers into Richie’s curls, twirling some of the hair around his finger, “There is so much I want to see Richie, you’ve seen so much, take me to some of your favourite places?”

"Like Japan? Or India? Or maybe Italy?" Richie grinned, kissing Eddie's chest and then his neck. "Or maybe England. Madagascar? Australia?"

Eddie nodded his head, “All of the above! All of the above and more.” He tilted his neck back to give Richie more room to work with, his body shuddering.

"More? How about South America? And China. Greece. You'd love Greece." Richie smiled against his skin, running his hands up and down Eddie’s sides.

Eddie gripped onto Richie’s hair tugging his lips to his mouth, “Everywhere and anywhere as long as I’m with you,” he whispered. “I almost lost you today Richie, I’m still emotional.” His voice cracked just a little. It had been a long few days.

"Hey..." Richie looked up at him and cupped his cheek. "It's over now, okay? We're together. Nothing will keep us apart, okay?" He said, taking his hand and kissing his knuckles.

Eddie nodded his head, softly, his hair falling over his eyes, “I’m so tired,” he whispered. “Can I sleep? Just for a little bit?”

Richie rolled on his side and pulled Eddie against his chest. "Sure. Rest, you must be exhausted." He kissed his forehead and closed his eyes as well.

As Eddie snuggled up against Richie, all of his worries faded away.

He was finally happy.


	25. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is it guys! The final chapter of this wild ride! I am so glad so many of you enjoyed it! El and I loved creating it for you! I never imagined that it would have gotten so much hype, even to the point of fan art! So overwhelming and I cried when I finished this up because it really was a thrill to write. I’m not planning a sequel, but if there are any scenes that you would like me to write. Pre-Story, mid-Story or Post-Story, send me an ask and I might be able to pull some strings! Also I am making the whole thing into a pdf document so if any of you want it, send me an ask and I’ll send it over to you! Anyway, on with the epilogue and I hope you enjoy it! <3

A few hours later, Beverly knocked on the door of Richie’s cabin,  seeing Eddie was still fast asleep but Richie was awake. “Hey, can we talk?”

Richie stood up slowly, making sure not to wake Eddie up and followed Beverly outside, putting his shirt back on. "What's up?" He asked, as they both walked on the main deck.

Beverly wrapped her arms around Richie’s waist, hugging him tightly. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for stopping you going after Eddie and I’m sorry for not coming with you. You could have died and- I don’t know what I would have done if they had executed you. You’re my best friend.”

Richie hugged her back, relaxing in her arms and kissing the top of her head. "I know. I'm sorry too I yelled at you. I was so upset..." He sighed, rubbing her back. "You're my best friend as well."

Beverly shook her head and pulled back, recovering before she whacked his arm, “I can’t believe you asked him to marry you mid fight!” She glared. “Without a ring or anything!”

Richie laughed and pulled away. "What can I say? It worked, he said yes!" He leaned against the mast with a smile. "But I'm going to buy him a ring. And propose properly. He's a Prince, after all."

Beverly looked at him, “You better, not just because he’s a Prince but because he’s so special. So special Richie.”

"I know he's special." Richie said, looking at the sea. "He's really fucking special. I can't believe he actually chose to be with me. He could have anyone. Literally anyone."

“I’m going to say it again and hope that you won’t throw me overboard,” Bev smirked. “Kill me the day I fall for a Prince. That’s what you said, and look at you now. A Prince is your _True Love_ something you never thought you’d ever find.”

"Something I thought didn't even exist, to be fair." Richie sighed with a smile. "He's just... God, he's so brave and so funny and so beautiful... And he's so intelligent. And kind and sweet." The more he talked about him, the more he felt himself falling in love. “I’m sorry, I have to go,” he mumbled and ran back downstairs, literally ran, and climbed the bed, kissing Eddie awake.

Eddie blinked his eyes open and he did his best to respond to the kiss, smiling against Richie's lips, "Hey, are you alright?" he mumbled, voice still laced with sleep.

"I'm fine..." Richie breathed against his lips, running a hand through the boy's hair. "Just thought about you. How much I love you." He said, holding him firmly.

Eddie’s body moulded into Richie’s like a puzzle piece and he smiled up at him. The electricity thrummed between them once again as they locked eyes and Eddie tugged him down into a much more deep, passionate kiss.

Richie moaned against his lips, holding his waist and grinding down against him. "My true love..." He breathed against his neck, before sucking a mark under his ear.

Eddie hooked his leg around Richie’s waist and pulled him close, “True Love,” he whispered back in agreement, tilting his head back. “Richie- Richie please,” he whispered.

"Please what?" Richie asked, panting against his neck. "What do you want, angel? Tell me." He kissed down his throat and then his lips again.

Eddie whined against his lips, his fingers gripping onto his hair tightly, “I want you,” he whispered, “I want you so badly, Richie. Please?”

"Yes, angel, god yes." Richie undressed him quickly, then undressed himself, rolling over and pulling Eddie on top of him as he kept kissing him over and over again, running his hands up and down his body.

Eddie straddled his thighs looking down at him with nothing but love in his eyes. His smile turned up and he bit his lip, and leaned down to his ear “Do you want me to ride you _Captain_ ,” he whispered, putting emphasis on his title.

Richie gripped his thighs, moaning and biting his lower lip. "God yes, please..." He breathed, looking up at him in awe and arousal. "Ride me."

Eddie gasped softly as Richie’s fingers dig into his thighs and he rocked his body back and forth. He dipped his fingers into his underwear and pulled them off, tilting his body up so he could pull them off his legs. “Will you open me up?” He whispered.

Richie nodded eagerly, slicking his fingers with the oil. He started preparing him carefully, kissing his neck and his lips, using one finger and then two, looking up at his face. "Like this?"

Eddie nodded his head, over and over, gasping and panting with each brush of Richie’s fingers against his prostate, “L-like that. Y-yes.”

Richie flipped them over and took his fingers off of him. He poured some more oil before pushing inside of him with a groan. "God, I'll never get used to how good you feel..."

Eddie gasped as his back hit the bed and he moved his legs up and around Richie’s shoulders, “You- you feel amazing, uh, you make me feel so good ‘Chee,” he whined, arching his back up into every thrust Richie delivered inside him. “Uh, _uh,_ Richie- fuck _please._ ”

Richie's thrusts were desperate, his moans loud and his hands rough on Eddie. He held him down as he pounded into him relentlessly, taking pleasure in the sounds Eddie was making and being turned on by the fact that probably the whole ship could hear them.

Eddie couldn’t care if the ship could hear them, he was too lost in ecstasy to focus on anything other than Richie, Richie Richie. As Richie thrust up into him at a particular angle, he cried out loud, “Oh- oh please _please_!”

Richie reached between them and took Eddie in his hand, stroking him in time with his thrusts while sucking his neck. "Come for me, angel? Let me see, come on baby. _Come_.”

Eddie nodded his head, whimpered and moaned escaping his lips and he arched up, desperate for release, “I-I’m c-coming Chee, oh my god,” he sobbed out as his orgasm rocked through him, coming all over Richie’s hand and both their stomachs.

Richie groaned loudly when Eddie came, holding him tighter and following over the edge soon after. He bit his shoulder as he came, crying out his name. "Fuck, Eds, god..."

Eddie collapsed onto the mattress, breathing heavily and head spinning, “I-I love- I love you. Oh my god.”

Richie pressed a kiss to his lips and collapsed beside him, staring up at the ceiling and breathing just as heavily. "I really fucking love you too..."

Eddie moved himself closer, craving skin on skin contact like he needed to breath. He tangled their legs together, pressing his face into Richies neck, “Where are we headed then? Did you decide?”

"France," Richie said with a smile, stroking Eddie's cheek. "I'm taking you to France. How does that sound, sweetheart?" He asked, kissing the top of his head.

“France...” Eddie trailed off sweetly, “France sounds like a dream,” he whispered. “It’s definitely a dream come true.”

"You're a dream come true." Richie whispered, kissing Eddie's hair again. "France, than Spain. Maybe England right after. What do you say?"

Eddie nodded his head, “Isn’t France, the country of love?” He asked softly. “I read about it in one of my books.” Eddie sat up and settled himself on top of Richie. “Hey, Richie?”

"Yes, my love?" Richie asked, looking up at him and running his hands up and down his thighs.

Eddie swallowed, “When- when I came to see you in the cells, you told me to try and find love again. Why- why did you ask me to do that?” He whispered quietly.

Richie frowned, "Why? Because I didn't want you to live alone because of me for the rest of your life. You deserve to be loved more than anyone else, Eddie." He sat up and wrapped his arms around his middle.

Eddie buried his head into his neck, “I’d have come to the ship, I’d have boarded it with Beverly and we’d have gone to all the places you never made it to, but I wouldn’t have fallen in love again.”

"Well, we don't need to think about that anymore, do we?" Richie smiled, kissing under his chin. "Stop thinking about that. I'm alive, you're awake. We're fine. We're together."

“I know, I know,” Eddie whispered. “It’s just- every time I close my eyes I just remember that god damn conversation,” he gripped onto Richie a little tighter. “I was so scared I was going to lose you.”

"It's over, Eddie." Richie cupped his cheeks. "We won. We Don't need to worry about that anymore, okay?" He said softly, smiling up at him. "We're even getting married."

Eddie let out a breath, because that was true, they were getting married. “At least I’m getting married to someone I love,” he said, his teasing smile coming back onto his face.

"Well, thank fuck for that." Richie laughed, laying back down on the bed and smiling up at Eddie. "Give me a kiss?"

Eddie laughed and leaned down, “Say please Captain?” He asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Please?" Richie asked with a little pout on his lips. He smiled when Eddie leaned down to kiss him and ran his eyes up and down Eddie's naked body. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

Eddie pressed a kiss to his lips, lingering softly. He felt his cheeks heat up at the compliment, “Maybe once or twice,” he said softly. “But I’m nothing compared to you.”

"Shut up, you're perfect," Richie said, running his hands up and down Eddie's body. "I should go back to work now." He sighed, glancing at his clothes, "and you should sleep."

Eddie pouted but eventually let his grip on Richie loosen so he could get up, “Okay,” he whispered softly, fighting back a yawn. “I love you.”

Richie pressed a lingering kiss to his forehead and pulled his clothes back on, “I love you too, my love. Now sleep, I’ll still be here when you wake up.” He paused by the door, making sure Eddie had drifted into a soft sleep before he returned to work, setting course for France.

* * *

 

The journey to France had taken them two months. They had made plenty of stops to restock on the way, and since Eddie wasn’t being hunted, he could freely walk around the markets, exploring and enjoying himself.

In all his life, Richie had never imagined he could be so happy.

The moment they docked in Cannes, France, Richie was off like a bullet. Eddie had barely caught his barings enough to follow him, but Beverly had insisted that it was alright, Richie just had an errand to run.

Regardless, Eddie was still nervous. He spent his morning helping Ben out with the maps, even though he had insisted it was alright. He had eventually given up after Eddie had told him that it didn’t matter that he was the Captain’s fiancé, he was still going to pull his weight on board.

Richie returned just after noon, and Eddie automatically relaxed, wrapping his arms tight around his waist. Richie leaned down to whisper into his ear, “Come with me?” He held out his hand for Eddie to take, which he did willingly.

“Where are we going?” Eddie asked softly, as he followed Richie off of the ship and onto the beach. The sun was hot in the sky and the beach was full of people taking full advantage of the good weather.

“Just a little place I’d like you to see,” Richie explained and pulled him along the seafront, away from the prying eyes on the beach. The further they walked, the less people there were. As they approached some trees, leading into a wood, Eddie let out a breath of relief at the fact that there would be some shade.

The trail through the woods was short, and soon they were climbing up a rock ledge, Richie helping Eddie up as he watched his reaction.

Before them was a beautiful waterfall, streaming down into a deep crystal blue pool below them. There were some people swimming in it, others simply admiring the view. It was obvious, due to the lack of people, that this place was a secret.

“An old friend told me to bring you here, told me that it was one of the most beautiful places in Cannes and that you would love it,” Richie breathed into Eddie’s ear, enjoying the shiver that ran through his body, despite the hot air.

“I love it,” Eddie breathed, “it really is beautiful.” He looked down at the pool below them, and then back to Richie. “We should jump in!”

Richie gripped Eddie’s arm before he could make any move to shed his clothes and jump into the pool, “Absolutely, just, before we do, I have something to do first.”

“Oh?” Eddie frowned, straightening back up.

“I realised, that they way I proposed to you wasn’t exactly...romantic,” Richie rubbed the back of his neck with his hand nervously.

“Richie, I was only joking-” Eddie started but was cut off by Richie’s finger on his lips.

“I know, but I’m not.” Removing his hand from his neck, Richie dipped it into his pocket, pulling out a beautiful band, with small diamonds scattered around it’s edge. A beautiful ring for a beautiful man. He smiled bashfully and dropped to one knee in front of Eddie, taking his left hand in his and slowly slipping the ring onto Eddie’s finger, “Marry me, Eddie?”

Eddie had tears in his eyes, spilling over and down his cheeks as he nodded his head, “Yes, of course I will,” he whispered as he dropped to his knees, pulling Richie in for a soft, loving kiss. A kiss that spelled _forever._

Most people would say this was their happily ever after.

Yet, ten minutes later, when they took each others hands and jumped into the pool below them, Eddie and Richie didn’t feel as though this was the end.

It felt more like a beginning.


	26. Authors note

Hey guys! Not a chapter, just letting those that followed this story that it's become somewhat of a series! So if there is anything you'd like us to write about, leave a message in the comments! :D 

 

Love,

 

Amy && El 

**Author's Note:**

> It's me again! With a whole new adventure. 
> 
> Once again this was a collaboration with @tozier-boy on Tumblr.
> 
> come say hi! @Reddies-spaghetti


End file.
